With or Without You
by laraandkurtisfan97
Summary: Set after AOD. If a loved one from the past returns into your world again by coinsodence, do you give everything up to fight for that love? And if a former enemy becomes a new one, do you fight to the death to stop him from getting what he wants? LCxKT!
1. Childhood friends

Childhood Friends

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice, the chapters after this are probably going to be a lot better than this one.**

**All reviews welcome**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except for Niall, Daniel, Becky, Samantha and the boy who Kurtis **

**kicks the crap out of.**

**Anyway here ya go!**

Lara Croft walked down the long corridors of her school, whilst being shoved and pushed by some of the girls in her class, that weren't the nicest people in the world. Whilst walking through one of the two concourses that her school held, she looked up with tears in her eyes from the names being called at her from her fellow pupils, only to catch the eye of a boy who was also at her school. He had dark brown hair with a scruffy edge to it and amazing, deep blue eyes and she would almost say that he was attractive. He was laughing with his friends, until he saw Lara in the corner of his eye. As soon as he saw her he stopped laughing and smiled at her and she returned the gesture and a tear strolled down her cheek when the girl's behind her shouted "Ooh, Croft's got a crush on Kurtis !!!" For it was Kurtis Trent that she had seen. She wandered off to her class glancing a look over her shoulder, only to see Kurtis looking at her with a smile on his face.

After what seemed like forever, lunchtime came, but Lara dreaded it just like any other time of school. She was constantly bullied by the girls in her class, because she was intelligent and now they had another reason to make her life a living hell. Kurtis. He was one of the most popular people in school, everybody wanted to be his friend, every girl wanted to be his girlfriend and everyone would souk up to him. All that was except Lara, that was why he liked her.

When she took her lunch tray, she wandered over to a small table at the back of the dinning hall The oldest girl in her class, Becky, came up behind her and deliberately pushed her in order for Lara to spill the contents of her tray. In reply the girl only said "Oops", her voice full of sarcasm. Lara knelt down to pick up her spilled food, when she noticed that there were another pair of hands helping her pick up the spilled food. She looked up to see who it was, only to find that it was Kurtis. Her heart leapt when he talked to her.

"Hey" He said relaxed but had a smile on his face that made Lara's heart skip a beat.

"Hi" She replied.

"You need some help, I'd be happy to"

"Thanks"

She picked up her lunch with the help of Kurtis and then walked over to the bin and dumped the food in with a sigh. At that moment Kurtis' friend, Niall, wolf whistled at the sight of Kurtis and Lara. Niall then walked over to Kurtis put a hand on his shoulder .

"You like her don't you" He said with an amused grin on his face.

"She doesn't follow me around screaming my name to get my attention, or beg me to go out with her, she's not like all the other girl's" Kurtis said with a sigh.

"So, that's a yes then". Kurtis nodded. "Anyway, are you coming to sit with us?"

"No, I think I'll stay with her just to make sure she's alright, the other girl's bully her like mad, you know"

"God, you've got it bad now you're protecting her!" Niall joked as he began to walk away

"See you later" Shouted Kurtis over all the talking of the other diner's.

"Good luck" Shouted Niall in return as Lara began to walk over with another tray of food. A smile pulled at Kurtis' lips.

Lara approached Kurtis with a grin on her face. He was actually talking to her! _Wait, why am I getting all excited over HIM, it's not like I fancy him or something_. "You mind if I sit with you, I can't be bothered with Niall and that" Asked Kurtis in a soft voice. "Sure, it's not like I have any friends to keep seats for" At this comment Kurtis felt sorry for Lara, he thought it was bad having everybody wanting to be his friend, but he would hate it if he didn't ave ANY. With that Lara and Kurtis sat down together eating and talking about anything, they both seemed to be interested in the same things, ancient languages, and ancient artefacts although Lara found this hard to believe.

They sat there peacefully until they had finished their meals and then took separate paths to the courtyard.

Lara walked over and sat on one of the swings in the school courtyard, only to be joined by two of the girl's from her class. Lara sighed and began to get up when the older of the two pushed her to the ground, and started to talk to her.

"What were you doing with Kurtis at lunch ?" She demanded whilst looming over Lara

Lara got back to her feet with a fighters stance and replied "What's it to you?"

"If I'm going to be his future girlfriend then I don't want you watching over him now do I" The tone of her voice showed that it wasn't a question but a statement this girl was making.

"I don't have to take orders from you, anyway, why would he go out with you? You're like 10 stone overweight, stupid, and ugly, yeah, you really know what a guy wants." Lara spat back at the girl, Becky, who was not happy with what she was hearing.

"You've done it this time Croft". Said Becky and then with a powerful shove forward, Lara fell to the ground, knowing that the pain was only just beginning.

Kurtis was sitting on a bench looking over some history notes when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around to see Niall and his other friend, Daniel running towards him.

"Hey, what's up, you alright?" asked Kurtis with curiosity marked all over his face.

"That. Croft. Girl. You. Like. Is. Getting. Her. Arse. Kicked. By. Becky." Daniel managed to get out during breaths.

"What, why?"

"That's the best part it's over you!" Replied an amused Niall

At that Kurtis dropped his books before sprinting to where Niall and Daniel had came from. He stopped when he noticed a large group of people shouting and screaming._ Must be Lara and Becky_, he thought to himself before sprinting to the fight scene. He was going to have to force his way in, in order to help Lara. _Wait, I'm going to help her from getting a beating, Wow Niall _was_ right, I have got it bad_ Kurtis thought to himself as he sprinted towards Lara, Becky and all the people surrounding them.

When he got there, he saw a horrific sight. Lara was lying on the ground, her once high, clean ponytail, filled with dirt and her bobble was hanging loosely at the bottom of her ponytail. Her short sleeved white shirt, which stopped just above her underarms, was now red stained with blood. Her trousers were ripped at the bottom, and showed a deep gash

running along her shin, her school tie was ripped, she had bruises on her arms and a black eye and a cut on her right cheek which also had tears running down it. Samantha, Becky's companion, was forcing Lara to the ground, while Becky kicked Lara's ribs. When Kurtis got up as close as he could, he turned his head at the sight of someone he cared about being beaten so badly, and she could do nothing about it. But he could. He noticed a boy shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!" At this Kurtis got an idea.

He screamed at the top of his lungs "Hey, you want a fight, well you got one" At this everyone stopped looking at Lara and Becky and turned to look at Kurtis and the boy he was threatening. Becky also stopped pounding her fist into Lara's stomach and smiled sweetly at Kurtis. He just rolled his eyes. Before the boy in front of him could realise what he meant, Kurtis slammed a fist into his stomach. Lara's eyes widened in disbelief, the most popular boy in school was saving her skin! Kurtis motioned for Lara to get up while he kicked the boy in the shin sending him to the ground. Lara nodded her head and tried to get into a sittiing position but screamed in pain. Then she lifted her shirt up to see a huge bruise forming on her stomach. At hearing the scream, Kurtis automaticlay turned his head to see Lara flop back down on her back whilst breathing heavily. He continued to blow a few more punches at the boy in front of him before going to Lara's aid. He knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. Everyone stared in disbelief. The most popular boy in school just saved and hugged the geekiest girl in school. She was a loner, and suddenly she managed to fall for the most attractive boy in school, and the best yet, he was falling for her. Becky came back to reality and leaned down and slapped Lara on the face before turning fast on her heels but suddenly stopped at the sound of Kurtis' voice

"Hey, you, girl who looks like a cross between a heffilump and a homosexual!" joked Kurtis with another idea on his mind.

Becky let out a sigh. "Becky." She replied

"Right, Becky come here." Kurtis shouted, he was going to make her pay for what she did to Lara.

"What?" Becky said as she turned around

"I'm gonna humiliate you like what you did to Lara."

"Just try me" She said with a smug grin. "Oh, and 'it's' names not 'Lara', it's Croft."

"Firstly, it is Lara and secondly, I'll take you up on your little offer."

"Go ahead, you won't get very far"

"Fine, would you like to go out with me?" The last part of the sentence are words that he would not like to ask Becky but someone else, someone very close in his arms.

"Are you kidding, of course I would, I new you would come to your senses, that whore was wrong after all"

"Hey, don't you dare call her that." Laughter broke out among the crowd at Kurtis' protection of Lara. Although, Lara was very great full of him for trying. "Anyway," Continued Kurtis, "Becky,_darling_. You. Are. Dumped."

"What, what for?"

"Work it out, I'm sure your not that thick, I know that telling the time is difficult for you, but, you're 13 now surely even YOU can work THIS out"

Becky stared daggers at him, but felt tears swarm up in her eyes.

"Anyway, that's the exact point, you are a thick, ugly, fat, Bitch!.Who feels better by picking on people weaker than you!" Tears strolled down Becky's face. " See, told you I would humiliate you" Kurtis helped Lara to her feet and when she tried to brake free, Kurtis let her.

Lara casually walked up to Becky, spat some blood out of her mouth, took 2 small steps back and jumped into a twirling kick, smacking Beck in the jaw and sending her to the ground. She turned back to Kurtis with a smile on her face looking almost proud of herself. "Who are you calling weak, I could have kicked the shit out of her with my eyes closed , but that other bitch holding me down" She said, turning back to Samantha, with that Lara landed a punch in Samantha's stomach, leaving her moaning in pain.

She limped back to Kurtis, who she leant against and he planted a light kiss on her cheek. She looked up at him and smiling, this was the happiest she had felt since her mother's disappearance. When they walked away, Niall and Daniel jogged up to them and then began to walk with them. Niall was the first to speak "Told you you had it bad, you kicked the living shit out of that boy just to save her" Lara turned to Kurtis in confusion. "I'll tell you later" he replied seeing the confused look on her face.

Straight after getting her away from the fight, Kurtis, Niall and Daniel took Lara to the school nurse. Of course they had to lie about what happen in order to not get Lara in trouble and not tell the nurse that there was a fight (Although Kurtis was quite chuffed that Lara was fighting over him, though he didn't mention it). They told her that there was a commotion on a set of stairs and Lara was at the wrong place at the wrong time. This was there plan at the moment, although questions would be asked about Becky, Samantha and the boy that Kurtis bet up just for looking at the fight, but they'll let them handle it for themselves.

At the end of the day, Lara stepped out of the school gates, knowing that she would have to face the girls from school, and she dreaded that moment. She wasn't all that pleased that Winston was not at the gates to pick her up in her usual limo,_ that's probably another reason for them to bully me, at least I have someone to talk to about it now, or was he just acting it to look tough?_ In amongst her thoughts, Lara didn't notice her name being shouted across the road, until the owner of the voice, put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kurtis with a smile on his face.

"Speak of the devil" Lara mumbled under her breath

"What?" asked a puzzled Kurtis

"Nothing, so, what do you want?. Pride, all the boys to know what their up against?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were, y'know I can be nice when I wanna, and you did take a real beating over there."

"I know, I was on the receiving end of it, well thank you my _hero" _The last word was full of sarcasm.

"Mind if I walk you home?. Daniels away to Niall house 'cause they've got football training"

"Go-ahead, I could use your company, your the first person at school to say something nice to me in like, FOREVER, anyway, I thought you were American, why don't you call it 'soccer'?"

"I've got used to the British words for certain things." There was a pause before Kurtis spoke again. "Quick get on this side of me." He said urgently.

"Why?" Asked a confused Lara at his urgency

"The beast and her henchmen are coming, unless you want another beating we gotta look like we're together, and if you don't I don't think I can save your ass twice in one day" Joked Kurtis swapping places with Lara.

"Thanks, but I don't-" Lara was caught mid sentence when Kurtis took her hand.

She looked up at him, her cheeks turning red and said. "What are you doing? I'm not 2 I don't need a babysitter"

"If you get taken away then I'm coming with you, plus I don't want to admit this but I kinda wanna hold your hand" Replied Kurtis, his face also turning red.

"Fine with me." Lara was surprised at herself for not taking her hand away.

They walked to Lara's house and then talked for a minuet or two, before Kurtis said, "Well, guess I better get goin', see you tomorrow. Kay?", beginning to walk away

"Kurtis wait!" Kurtis walked back to Lara

"Yep ?"

"Thanks for helping me out today, I may not admit it much, but sometimes I do need help."

"That's fine, at least you have me to talk to now, we may not be in the same class, but we can still hang about with each other, anyway isn't Niall in your class?" asked Kurtis before taking a step closer to Lara.

"Yeah, but he can be a total asshole at times." Joked Lara

"I'll talk to him, just walk with him at break and lunch and there's a big chance you'll find me." Said Kurtis turning away from Lara but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Kurtis, don't you dare tell anyone I told you this, especially Niall and Daniel, but I sorta like you to, promise you won't tell anybody"

"I won't" was Kurtis's simple reply before planting a kiss on Lara's lips. This sent shivers down Lara's spine. And she couln't help but smile against his lips.

_My first kiss_. They both thought to themselves

"See you tomorrow" Shouted Kurtis, while walking away

"Yeah"

They next year of their lives Lara, Kurtis, Niall, and Daniel were practically brothers and sister. Lara would have preferred it without Niall or Daniel but they weren't so bad. Lara and Kurtis were boyfriend and girlfriend, you could even say they were first loves, until Lara left for Cambodia, leaving Kurtis heartbroken, she still wrote to him, telling her she would be back soon, but when she returned from Cambodia she was sent to a privet school for her 'own well being'. She never really saw Kurtis again which also left Lara broken-hearted. Although, they both vowed to themselves that they would find each other again someday.


	2. Memories

Memories

**AN : Here you go another chapter to with or without you by the lovely me!**

**Disclaimer : I own no one in this chapter**

**PS Thanks to ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess for my first review much appreciated**

**Here's Chapter 2 this one's called Memories.**

She stumbles down the hallway towards the arena in which Boaz was fighting Kurtis. _God, I hope he's alright, _she thought to herself. Lara froze in horror against the wall of the arena. Lying in front of her was a deep, red pull of blood with Kurtis' chirugai. Not even caring about the wound to her mid section, Lara jogged over to the weapon, picked it up and slipped her 5 fingers into the finger slots. _What the hell is th-_ Lara was cut of in her thoughts as the chirugai's blades popped out of the 5 slots on the side of the weapon. It then tugged her towards the doorway where Boaz had came from. It pulled with such force that it almost pulled her shoulder out of it's socket. The blades retracted and Lara began to walk towards the doorway. _Mabey he is alive_. Lara put the chirugai into her backpack. She began threw the hallway, jogging and quickening her pace when she heard a grown.

"Kurtis!?" Asked Lara hoping that he was alive

"L-lara?" Kurtis stuttered as he tried to keep himself from giving into the darkness that was threatening to overcome him.

Lara rushed over to Kurtis. "Kurtis, it's okay, it's me, you're gonna be fine, don't worry." She tried to hide the fear in her voice but knew she didn't do it too well.

"Help, Lara, I f-f-eel like I'm fucking k-k-ebab meat." He looked straight into Lara's chocolate eyes with his own pools of blue. "A-re y-you crying?"

"No, why would I ? Right, I'm going to get you patched up, lift your top up" A smug grin came across Kurtis' face. "Sorry Lara, but i'm not falling for that one."

"Kurtis this isn't the time or the place!" She replied to his remark while getting the bandages out of her pack. "Top, off, now!"

"Fine, you win, just don't be getting any ideas" He joked allowing Lara to help him take his top off.

Lara took out a clean cloth and a water bottle and poured some of the water onto the cloth. She put her hand over to Kurtis' torso before saying "I'm sorry if this hurts but we've gotta get this cleaned" motioning towards his wound.

"It's find, as you may have noticed I've probably been through a lot more pain" He said as Lara began to clean his wound. He hissed at the sudden pain. "Sorry, what happened to you anyway?" asked a bewildered Lara.

"Well, you left to kill that son of a bitch Eckhardt and then I had to fight that oldfairy that had way to much glue in her cereal and when I killed the spider thing, the bitch herself came out and I could have sworn she was dead, but the spider must have acted as a shell or somethin', anyway, I shot at her until she collapsed and then made the mistake of turning my back when I thought she was dead and then she came back to life and skewered me right through here" Motioning towards the hole in his gut. " Then I turned around and decapitated her with my chirugai, AGH!" He winced in pain when Lara tied his bandages. "Sorry, again, but is that 'chirugai' this Frisbee thing?" She asked pulling the weapon out of her backpack. "Yep" " Where have I heard that before?" Lara asked to herself. "What?" Asked a confused Kurtis.

"Your Voice, I've heard it before but not from the past week or so, it's like I've met you before."

"I know what you're talking about but I'll leave it to you to figure out."

He slumped down against the wall and motioned for Lara to sit beside him.

"Can you walk? 'cause if you can then we better get you to a hospital"

"I can try" replied Kurtis in an uneasy voice as he tried to stand up. "AGH!, don't think I can, nope definitely not" Kurtis said, gripping his stomach.

Lara helped him to the ground and sat next to him up against the wall. He planted a light kiss on her cheek "Thanks Lara" At this Lara was getting truly frustrated that she couldn't register where she had heard his voice and then it hit her it was him, she was the one who she had vowed to find after all these years her heart leapt at being reunited with him but put a head on his shoulder and said quietly and simply "I remember you."

"What, from like two days ago, 'cause I remember you too, not just another pretty face y'know." Kurtis said with his signature smirk.

Lara shoved him slightly before saying "You know what I mean, anyway, you should get some sleep, i've gotta take you to the hospital tomorrow. Night"

"Night" Kurtis said before thinking to himself _I still love you_

_When he got there, he saw a horrific sight. Lara was lying on the ground, her once high, clean ponytail, filled with dirt and her bobble was hanging loosely at the bottom of her ponytail. Her short sleeved white shirt, which stopped just above her underarms, was stained red with blood. Her trousers were ripped at the bottom, showing a deep gash running across her shin, her school tie was ripped, she had bruises on her arms, a black eye and a cut on her right cheek which also had tears running down it. Samantha, Becky's companion was forcing Lara to the ground, while Becky kicked Lara's ribs._

"Kurtis!" Screamed Lara waking up from her memory/dream.

"Ssh, it's OK, it was just a dream." Kurtis said while rubbing her back.

"No, it wasn't, it was a memory of when I was younger. I was being forced to the ground by a girl in my class, while there was another girl kicking the shit out of me" A warm, salty tear slid down her cheek. Kurtis saw this and wiped away and held her in a warm embrace. "That's where I remembered you from, you bet up this boy who was laughing at the sight, Malcom Turner, I think his name was, anyway I was lying on the ground thinking I was gonna die from pain, when you helped me up and you and two of your like 100 pals helped me to the nurses office, you walked me home, you were my -"

"First kiss" they both finished the sentence together. Lara turned to look at Kurtis and gazed into his eyes and him in her own. Kurtis and Lara leaned in for a kiss before Kurtis spoke. "Lara, I -" He couldn't finish his sentence as a guard burst through the door. "Freeze!" He shouted. Lara automatically turned away from Kurtis and grabbed her guns. Before she could fire a bullet grazed her right shoulder. "AGH!"

"Lara!" was Kurtis' atomatic reaction. He grabbed his chirugai from his belt and sent it whirring towards the guard. It cut a deep gash straight across the guards chest and once the guard was down, Kurtis rushed to Lara with all of his strength to make sure she was okay.

"You okay?" He asked with concern clear on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She winced as Kurtis put pressure on her shoulder.

"Hang on, I'll sort this out for you" He said as he held his hand out for his chirugai to return to it's owners grasp. He placed back on his belt and

ripped a bit of the sleeve of his top off. He then tied it to Lara's shoulder and it managed to stop the bleeding. "C'mon, we've gotta get you checked out."

"If anybody needs help it's you, your were skewered for heaven's sake a simple graze doesn't matter, but thanks for caring it means a lot." She replied planting a light kiss on his lips picking up from where the left off. She knew she loved him as much as she hated to admit it but she wanted to let him into her life. At first the kiss was gentle and sweet, but Kurtis pulled her into a passionate one, which sent shivers of pleasure up her spine.

She pulled away and felt a smile pull at the corner of mouth. He returned the gesture_. I love you, _she thought_. _Little did she know that he wasthinking exact same thing.

She got to her feet and pulled him up with her holding his hand. They kept holding hands while they made there way out of the Strahov and into the warehouse that Lara had entered from only to find Kurtis' bike where he had left it. He got onto the bike first, Lara straddling it behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled to heself. She loved how close he was to her and was also greatful for the warmth of his body which was heating her freezing body.

They rode of towards the nearest hospital they could find, checking in with fake names. Tyla and Kieran Smith. Okay so Lara wasn't happy with them pretending to be married and all, but she was greatful that they got the attention, especially for Kurtis who got the stiches he required and was ready to leave the hospital when he needed to, he didn't waste his time and was out almost as quick as he got in and Lara was hot on his heals.

As they mounted the bike Lara asked what both of them were thinking.

"So, what now?"

"I dunno, go home there's not really anything else to do here, we can check into a hotel tonight and leave the country tomorrow"

"Sound's fine by me" She was trying so hard not to let the disapointment

of what she was feeling be shown in her voice, but as hard as she tried, Kurtis stilled noticed the sadness in her. "You OK?" He asked as they walked into the hotel. "Yep absolutely fine."

"If you say so" He said before booking them a hotel room. They were both frustrated that they only had one room left. But it would have to do.

"Seems cosy enough" Lara said as she placed her backpack on the desk near the door. It was a large room was an armchair next to a mahogany desk, a queen-size bed and a bathroom with a shower and toilet.

"I'm going for a shower" Lara said after taking her boots off. "Shit". "What?" "Nothing, I've forgotten to bring a spare set of clothes."

"I've got a spare T-shirt if you want to use it, it's in my backpack."

"Are you sure, I can just wear this"

"No, I insist, you can't have a shower and then put dirty clothes on, hang on I'll just get it." He said reaching into his backpack, grabbing his top and throwing it to Lara.

"Thanks" she replied catching it with ease and stepping into the bathroom for a well deserved shower.

When she emerged, twenty minuets later, Kurtis was lying on the bed topless, his top lying on the dressed, reading a book. He looked up at Lara and smiled when he saw her wearing his top and placed the book on the bedside table. "It's a bit big, but it's still something", she smiled back at him.

"You wanna sleep on the bed ?, 'cause I don't mind sleepin' on the floor" asked Kurtis.

"No, it's alright, I'll sleep on the fl-" She was caught in mid sentence as Kurtis interupted her.

"How 'bout we both sleep in the bed, don't worry I won't try anything"

"Fine, but you better not because if you do so help me"

"I won't I promise."

They crept into the bed on different sides, sleep overcoming Kurtis almost immediately. But Lara had no such luck. She tossed and turned thinking about the events of the past few days. She turned on her side, facing Kurtis and watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful, his chest rising up and down with every breath he took. She stared at him for what seemed forever before there was a small whisper in the room. "Can't sleep then" The noise came from Kurtis and Lara watched as he slowly opened his eyes. She looked deep into them not braking the gaze when she spoke "No, I keep thinking about the past week, and there's so much I need to tell you."

"Are you thinking about that amazingly good kisser that you ran into at the Strahov, 'cause he told me that you're not that bad youreself" He joked.

"No, but now that you mention it. I need to tell something."

"Tell me tomorrow, I'm shattered." He paused for a moment before speaking again "Need a hug?"

"Okay, but no funny buisness, just a hug."

"Just a hug" He repeated as he held his hands out, welcoming Lara into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and he rested his head on hers. She rested her head on his chest before whispering "I love you"

Kurtis kissed her forehead before saying "I love you too"

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning came and gone with them parting their ways. Not expecting to meet up with each other so soon.


	3. Calm before the storm

Calm Before the Storm

**AN : Hi so here's chapter 3 of my very first fanfic With of Without You. I just found out yesterday that it was Kurtis' birthday 2 days ago. Also pretend that Lara knew Rutland before Legend.**

**Disclaimer I own no one in this chapter**

**Here you go, enjoy!**

_One month later_

Sweat was pouring from her head and she was loosing the grip on the bar she was swinging from. It didn't help that the current song 'Evacuate the Dancefloor' by Cascada was at full blast in the background. But she needed to get something of her chest. That prick of a man Kurtis Trent hadn't even tried to contact her like what he said he would. _And I thought I could trust him, that's what I get for falling in love too quickly._

She let go of her grip from the bar and flipped on top of a vaulting block. Without giving herself enough time to rest she did a running jump and flip off of the vaulting block hit her feet off of the wall and did a back flip onto a climbing block in the middle of her gym.

She then took two small steps back until she was at the edge of the block and did a running jump to grab a ledge which held a small fake treasure for her to collect. _Five down three to go._ She thought to herself.

Lara then stood for a couple of minuets while listening to her music. It ponded throughout the room:

_Oh Oh,_

_Evacuate the dancefloor_

_Oh oh,_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh oh,_

_Stop this beat it's killing me_

_Hey Dr DJ let the music take me underground_

_That's enough rest_. Lara stepped to the back of the edge of the block, did a back flip while turning in mid air and grabbing a bar. While she was swinging she almost lost her grip at a familiar, soft voice.

"Didn't know you liked this type of music, Croft"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Trent." She replied as she flipped from the bar landing in front of Kurtis. He as leaning against the door frame of the door.

"You're good at this shame I haven't really seen you in action"

"What, do you want ? Who let you in?"

"That old guy, apparently my name rings a bell to him, talk about me do ya?" Kurtis asked with his cocky smirk.

"His name's Winston and I wouldn't get to cocky, I kept on telling him how unbelievably ugly you were and how you were such a bad kisser."

"Ah so you still remember it. It must have been good, I've gotta say, you're not that bad yourself Croft. Anyway as I said before, i've never really seen you in action."

"What, you wanna fight me?"

"If you're up for it, I promise I won't hurt you"

"Shame you're mummy isn't around for you to shout for her, 'cause by the time I'm finished with you you're going to wish she was."

"C'mon then, or are you chicken"

"Fine"

They walked over to a set of five, blue mats and they both prepared themselves to spar their opponent. Kurtis stood in a fighters stance with his fists in front of him. He wasn't going to hurt her, he would never even dream of doing that. He loved her. Sure they hadn't seen each other in years, but he knew that she was the one and he knew she felt the same way, it was just hard for her to admit. Although she did say it on the last night they were together and his heart leapt when she said they words.

Lara also stood in a fighters stance, but held her hands at her side, ready to ball into fists and strike at him. She would also never dream of hurting him, but if he let his guard down for a simple second she wasn't promising on anything.

They took opposite ends of the mats when another song began to play.'Bonkers' by Dizzee Rascal. Kurtis' eyes widened at her choices of songs.

"I've gotta say, Croft. I wouldn't have thought that you liked this song either"

"It's a good song for fighting, gives me good timing."

"If you say so"

"Shut up and lets get on with this."

They circled each other around each other, Kurtis with his fists still in front of him and Lara walking around in an almost stealth like move. As soon as the words of the song started, Kurtis lunged at Lara, whilst releasing his fists to grab Lara. She ducked into a diving roll and immediately got to her feet and struck a kick to his back. He stumbled but got up and threw a punch at her mid section. After wincing in pain

she ducked and knocked his feet out from under him. _So much for a friendly spar_ thought Kurtis as he regained his footing and did the same to Lara as what she did to him. She was quicker than him and fell to her knees instead of going all the way to the ground. Kurtis came up behind her, twisted her arm behind her back and whispered to her "Who's the one who's going to shout for their mummy now, or is it Winston you shout on ?" Lara loved the close proximity of their bodies, she couldn't deny that but she felt anger flowing threw her veins. With her free hand she spinned round and knocked Kurtis' head sending him to the ground, but before she could get up, Kurtis quickly got to his feet and lunged at Lara sending her on her back. He climbed semi-on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes before thinking to himself _way to go Trent, you had to go and fall in love. "_Too slow" he said, but he spoke to soon. Lara kicked him lightly in the groin and he released his grip on her and she spun him over on his back and she was now on top of him "Too cocky", she breathed against his lips. She stared into the deep pools of blue in his eyes. "I remember you too you know" Kurtis said while staring into Lara's deep chocolate orbs. They both leaned into kiss each other before Kurtis flipped Lara onto her back and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lara pulled him into a deeper one by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Kurtis put his hands on her waist before lifting her into a sitting position. Then he lifted her up into his arms bridal style. They never broke the kiss once as they did this. When they broke the kiss to gather oxygen Lara smiled at Kurtis before kissing him again. "Remember me more now?" Lara nodded in return and Kurtis carried her out of the gym only to stop dead in his tracks to see Winston staring at him.

"Lady Croft, may I ask what you are doing ?"

"Winston, not now."

"This stranger is not in our house for even five minuets and your letting him carry you away"

"I'm not a stranger, my names Kurtis Trent, as I already told you and i've know Lara for years"

"Very well, I shall leave you to alone. But miss Croft there was a phone call for you. A Mr James Rutland."

"What ?"

"He left his number for you to call him back. Anyway would you both care for a cup of tea"

After Lara shook her head Kurtis imitated an English accent or at least he tried to but it ended coming out Glaswegian, and said "No thank you old chap, I think I'm jolly well fine." Lara had to put her into Kurtis' chest to stop Winston from seeing her laughing. And ten she whispered "That was a Scottish accent, not an English one" Kurtis just shrugged his shoulders and put Lara down and following her up stairs as she showed him his bedroom.

"Bloody Yank" Winston muttered to himself.

"I heard that, auldyin" Kurtis shouted as he and Lara walked upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a queen sized bed with satin covers, two bookcases, a couch and two armchairs, a wide-screen TV and an en suite bathroom.

"Bloody hell Lara, if this is my room, what the fuck does your room look like" asked a bewildered Kurtis.

"Who said this was your room?" Lara said while opening the door and motioning down the hall to his own room.

"Your choice, you can sleep in here or go down the hall" said Lara with a seductive smile on her face.

"Let me think about that." was Kurtis' reply before lifting Lara into his arms once again and kissing her passionately. He walked over to the bed and placed her on the bed. He smiled at her while he climbed semi-on top of her. He kissed her again and she put her arms around his neck and pulled him into an even deeper kiss that she wished would last forever.

When Lara woke up she felt safe and protected. She turned around and noticed where the heat was coming from. She was lying in Kurtis' arms and he was staring at her with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but return the gesture. He pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her forehead. She placed her head on his chest. "I love you Lara, always have, always will" She kissed him lightly on the lips before saying "I missed you so much" and they fell asleep once gain in each others arms.

Lara and Kurtis awoke again to the banging on Lara's bedroom door. "Lara, it's Bryce you okay? Its noon." _What noon, I had to go and fall asleep in his arms_. Lara glanced over at Kurtis who was putting a pillow on his head saying "Five more minuets" Lara chuckled slightly and kissed the back of his head. She quietly crept out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, it was silk and purple, Lara's favourite colour.

She opened the door slightly so Bryce couldn't see Kurtis, but she wasn't lucky enough. "Bryce, what's wrong?" "Nothing It- oh I'll leave you alone" Bryce had spotted Kurtis who was now sitting up slightly on the bed.

"Goodbye, Bryce" she said losing the door on Bryce. "Hi, sorry about that, I wasn't expecting him to come here today." "It's fine really, anyway, have a good sleep?"

"It was very good thank you, but get dressed, I've got to call Rutland and no doubt, he'll want to meet me in person, so hurry up and get dressed, I'm not leaving without you."

"Alright, but one last kiss." He said leaning in to kiss Lara. After the kiss she threw him his clothes that were scattered across the floor and turned away to let him get dressed. "It's ok, you can look now" Lara turned around to see him topless with only his trousers on. "I thought you said it was safe?" she said softly as she closed the distance between them. "No, I said you could look" he smiled sweetly and Lara took his top from him. "So, you won't mind if I keep this as a souvenir then would you?". "Be my guest". He planted a kiss on her lips and turned around to exit the room.

He stared in embarrassment as Bryce was leaning against the banister outside of Lara's room.

"So sleep well- what's your name" asked Bryce while giving a hand to Kurtis. He took it while saying "Kurtis, Kurtis Trent" "Bryce, nice to meet you"

"Ditto, Lara's just getting dressed."

"Have a good sleep?"

"Very good" replied Kurtis when noticing Bryce's amused smile.

Twenty minuets later Lara and Kurtis were in the kitchen eating there brunch. They discussed about Eckhardt and Karel and The Sleeper.

"So, while you were fighting Boaz, I went to fight Eckhardt, I stabbed him with two of the shards an then Karel came along and stabbed him with the third".

"Hang on, who's Karel ?" asked Kurtis while taking a sip of his coffee.

"He was the real baddie in all of this, he was half Nephilim and Eckhardts boss. Anyway, Karel stabbed Eckhardt with the third shard and then he offered me to join him. As you know Nephilim can shapeshift. Karel changed into Bouchard, Luddick and worst of all you while asking me to join him. I thought you were dead or at least fake, because everyone who Karel changed into, was dead. That's when I thought the worst." A tear slid down Lara's cheek. Kurtis noticed this and quickly rushed to Laras side and pulled her into an embrace. "It's OK, I'm here, I'm not dead" Lara looked up at him and Kurtis wiped away the tear and kissed her on the forehead. "Then what happened?" "I fought Karel and used Eckhardts glove to destroy the Sleeper. Then there was an explosion and I came back to find you and that's it."

"'That's it', you could've died fighting him."

"Yeah, but you were the one that got stabbed by a spider/wasp that had cocaine instead of it's five-a-day."

"Well yeah, but at least we're still here and together, that's all that matters."

"Maybe, but we've still got Rutland to worry about, I've still gotta call that son of a bitch."

"If you want I can do it" said Kurtis sitting up.

"No, it's best if I do it, he probably doesn't know who you are"

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"How, where are you going?"

"I checked into a hotel last night, I've gotta get my bag and clothes."

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

_Better get this over and done with _Lara thought to herself as she walked over to the phone in the kitchen, Rutland's phone number was on the pinned on the fridge.

"_Hello?"_

"Rutland, it's Lara, what do you want?"

"_Ah, Lara, I would like to discuss something with you over dinner tomorrow night."_

"Over my dead body, dinner alone with you, as if!"

"_Now now Lara, it's a dinner party, I have to be cautious to make sure you won't kill me"_

"I have been tempted before, anyway where is this dinner party?"

"_At my mansion, there will be dinner, dancing and mingling, followed by speeches on archaeology."_

"Okay, I'm convinced, but I'm not coming alone."

"_Ah, Mr Trent will be joining us, I look forward to seeing him."_

"How do you know Kurtis?"

"_He doesn't know it, but I've been watching him very closely after the 'Monstrum' killings in Paris and Prauge"_

"You touch him and I'll rip your head off with my bear hands"

"_Looks like I've hit a soft spot, nevertheless, I will leave him be if you come to the dinner party at seven tomorrow. Goodbye Lara."_

Lara didn't answer, she just hung up the phone and went upstairs to her bedroom to get changed into a swim suit before going to the pool room for a quick swim before going shopping for tomorrow night. She wrote a note to Kurtis saying where she was. And then left for the swimming pool.

Kurtis entered Croft Manor and immediately walked to Lara's room and put his bag and clothes away. He noticed the note on her desk saying:

_In the pool room, having a quick swim before going shopping for dress and tux for tomorrow. That bastard, Rutlands been following you and said if we didn't go to a dinner party then he's not promising to leave you alone, anyway feel free to join._

_Love, Lara._

Kurtis didn't like the idea of him being followed but he did like the idea of

going for a swim. He slipped on a pair of swimming trunks and grabbed a towel and left for the swimming pool.

Lara walked into the pool room with a sigh and dumped her towel on a near by deck chair. She pulled out one of the fish statues and climbed on top of it. She ran, jumped and grabbed a Greek statue that was holding a pole. She swung on the pole and then flipped off of it and grabbed the ledge of a balcony. She walked onto the diving board and did a graceful swan dive off of it. She plunged into the water and then came up for air. She swam freestyle to the edge of the pull, grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled herself up into a handstand. She stayed in that position for about three seconds before she bent over slowly and put her feet close to her head. A little to close for comfort. Then she let go of the edge of the pool and stood up only to face Kurtis.

"You have no idea how sexy that was" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea how long it took me to be able to do it." She said walking around Kurtis and wrapping her arms around him.

"Why don't you check the water out, it's very refreshing" After this comment she shoved Kurtis into the pull.

He came up for air and couldn't help but laugh "That's not fair, now it's my move."

Straight away Lara knew what he meant. She started to walk away while Kurtis climbed out of the pool. "Kurtis, please, no I'm sorry don't" She tried to hide the smile on her face as he lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Kurtis!" Kurtis chucked her into the pool and laughed at the site of Lara coming up for air. "Now we're even."

"Oh, I don't think so" Lara swam to the edge of the pool, grabbed Kurtis' leg and tugged him into the pool. She burst out in a fit of laughter and he shoved water in her face.

"Now we're even" She said.

"And let you have all the fun, never." She swam underwater, behind Kurtis and jumped on his back, forcing him under the water. When he was under, she climbed on his shoulders and sat there until he came up for air. "You're lucky your not heavy Croft, otherwise I would've been dead and under the water." He lifted Lara above his head and threw her into the water. She screamed with laughter and when she came up for air she noticed that there was still water surrounding her above her head. Then she spotted Kurtis with a smug grin on his face. He was using his psychic abilities to hold the water up.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Was that a dare Lara?"

"Don't Kurtis please"

"Too late" he joked letting the water flow over Lara.

"Kurtis!" she screamed before disappearing below the water.

Lara stayed underwater for about ten seconds watching Kurtis' movements if she as going down then he was coming down with her. She swam over to him, jamp out of the water placing her hands on his shoulders and doing a handstand over him and flopped into the water behind him. This caused him to get dragged underwater with her. Just as Lara was about to swim to the surface to breath in some air, Kurtis grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Once again he lifted her into his arms bridal style and swam to the surface with Lara in his arms. They gazed into each others eyes before they were both pulled into a passionate kiss. Lara bit Kurtis' bottom lip for him to open his mouth and he did so and there tounges danced while they kissed. Lara may be uneasy about the following night but she knew that if Kurtis was there then she would always be protected.


	4. The dinner Party

The Dinner Party

**AN So here's chapter 4 the dinner party enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anyone in this chapter except for the evil Becky she returns Dun, Dun, Dun!**

_Why am I even doing this again, oh that's right, to save your boyfriends life! _Lara sighed as she looked into her wardrobe mirror to make sure she looked alright. _Not bad Croft, not bad._ She was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that hung down by her ankles. There was a large slit up her right leg that stopped just below her thigh. She was wearing blue high heels, a pearl necklace and to top it off her hair was curled and hanging on her right shoulder. She was absolutely stunning.

"Wow" she turned around to see Kurtis with his jaw dropped, staring at her. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and his top button was undone. His hair was in it's usual scruffy state and he looked terribly uncomfortable. Although he looked fantastic at the same time.

"Wow yourself"

"No, honestly Lara you look beautiful." said Kurtis while walking towards Lara. She could feel her face heat up and she placed a small, sweet kiss on Kurtis' cheek. "Thank-you" She took his hand, walked over to one of the two armchairs in her room and grabbed a purple pachmina and her handbag before walking out of the room and then leading the way into her garage. She walked over to the armoury and typed in a code before pulling out a holster and a pistol that would fit on her thigh under her dress. "You can never be to careful" she joked before throwing Kurtis' Boran X to him. He caught it with ease and slipped it under his jacket along with his chirugai.

"So, which one do you want to take?" Lara asked

"Seriously, you're letting me drive?" Lara nodded "Well then, how about the Aston Martin it's a classic favourite of mine, never actually drove one though." He wandered over to the drivers seat, opened the door and slammed it shut. He motioned for Lara to get into the passengers seat. As she did so he asked

"So what's it with this Rutland dude that makes you so angry?"

"Well" started Lara as Kurtis turned the engine on and sped away into the night towards London. "He stole something from me a long time ago, I managed to get it back of course but that's not the only reason,first of all there's that and second of all he's a pathetic excuse for a mouse if you ask me and thirdly he calls himself an archaeologist but all he does is hires mercenaries to go and kill people that have something that he wants. This is what happened to me, although he had never met me before so he didn't know what he was up against."

"What did he steal from you?"

"An artefact I found in Cambodia when I was fourteen. It's called The Iris. I was on an expedition with Von Croy at the time and he wasn't cautious enough around it so I won the prize. A few years later Von Croy stole it from me and placed it in a company building. BIG mistake. I met Bryce and he managed to hack into the systems for me so I could locate The Iris. So I got it back and five years later Rutland attempted to brake into my mansion and steal it. When I tracked him down he was begging on his knees, pleading for me not to kill him. I showed him mercy but if he tries to do something like that again, he may not be as lucky."

"Oh, OK, so if he even says 'hi' to you the wrong way is head will be on the top of a spike"

"Yep, I really can't be bothered with his games any more"

"Kay, just tell me one thing. Is there gonna be dancing?"

"Yep"

"OK, now I hate him as well" He joked. Lara listened to his laugh and couldn't help but smile. Whenever he was happy she always seemed to be happy, it was always strange that way.

Half an hour later, Lara and Kurtis were parked and entering Rutland's house. They were walking threw the hall which led to the dining room, when Lara accidentally bumped into a lady carrying a tray of food that was walking in the opposite direction. The woman glared viciously at Lara and instantly Lara recognised the woman. Immediately Lara grabbed hold of Kurtis' hand and pulled herself close to him. Kurtis looked from Lara to the what Lara was looking at. He recognised her as well and she smiled sweetly at him and winked. Kurtis put his arm around Laras waist and pulled her even closer. He stared daggers at the woman before them until she was out of his line of sight. Lara looked up at him. "Was that?" she asked. "Yeah, don't worry she wouldn't dare touch you" Lara hugged him as they entered the dining room and they sat themselves down at the table furthest away from the stage. _As if Rutland's not bad enough, now we've got that bitch to worry about _Lara thought to herself as Kurtis pulled her chair out for her. "Such the gentleman, Kurtis" "Anything for you" They both joked. As soon as they were seated a waiter came to tell them what they would be eating for the night.

"Good Evening, sir, madam may I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked in an obvious fake French accent.

Lara was the first to answer. "I'll have soda water and lime please."

"Scotch on the rocks for me, thank-you"

"When I return with your drinks, I shall run threw the menu for tonight"

After one or two minuets, the waiter returned with their drinks and explained to them what they could have to eat.

"For starters we have duck pate with French toast and lemon or for a vegetarian option a garden salad with home made Italian Dressing. For the main meal there shall be Salmon Fillets with mashed potatoes and a side salad with seasoning and for our vegetarian we have-"

He was interrupted by an impatient Kurtis "I'm not meaning to be rude, but neither of us are vegetarians, so can you skip to the desert."

The young waiter looked almost upset at Kurtis' remark but carried on regardless. "For desert we have, honey and vanilla ice-cream with lemon and orange zest toppings and a small slice of chocolate and cranberry gateau. I shall leave these cards here for you to write what you wish to order and where you sit and when the appetisers are over I shall come and collect it, enjoy the meal"

The waiter motioned for a waitress carrying a tray of appetisers to come over to Lara and Kurtis. "Thank you very much, I thought I was going to die of boredom and what about his accent fake or-"

"It IS real actually Croft."

Lara and Kurtis turned there heads and their smiles suddenly dropped when they recognised the woman standing before them. Becky Livingston. The bitch from their childhood.

"Her name's Lara" replied Kurtis taking Lara's hand under the table.

"Really, I prefer Croft, anyway I'm not here to socialize, I'm here to serve your food. Which appetiser would you like?"

"Why? Is it poisoned? And aren't you a bit old to be working as a waitress?"

"As much as I wish it was it isn't but if you want I can finish off what I started all those years ago before your little boyfriend came got involved" Lara tightened her grip on Kurtis' hand. He could feel how angry yet upset she was. He rubbed her knee and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Aw, how sweet, he's still pretending to love you, even after all these years, how cute" This comment made Kurtis lose control.

He flung himself out of his chair and yelled quietly at Becky so he wouldn't cause any attention to himself. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here, threatening my girlfriend and then saying that I don't even love her, and I thought you were a bitch before"

"Oh come on Kurtis you know I was having a laugh even though I was speaking the truth about Lara, but you know I would never hurt you" She said in a sweet voice.

"Get the fuck away from me and if you ever hurt or come near Lara again, I swear I will do a lot more than humiliate you"

"Now, now that's no way to talk to a future girlfriend now is it?"

"Future GIRLFRIEND, you are nuts, I love Lara and only Lara, I would have to be completely psychotic to date you." By this time Lara was out of her seat and standing next to Kurtis.

"I'd be happy to fight you, but instead of giving you the pleasure of only having a fractured jaw, how 'bout I brake it." Kurtis began to walk Lara back to her seat and he had had enough of Becky's games. "If you know what's good for you Becky, you'll stay well away from me and Lara."

Becky turned hot on her heels and muttered over her shoulder "This is far from over". And then she disappeared into a group of dancers.

"I wanna hurt her so much for what she did to you when we were kids, humiliating her didn't even work" Lara grabbed Kurtis' hand and kissed him.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself"

"No you don't understand, I physically hate her for kicking the shit outa you, seeing you lying there helpless while getting a beating turned my stomach and I couldn't bare to watch it." He squeezed her hand tighter.

"It's OK, I'll get her back someday, anyway if you weren't there to help me, it could've turned out a lot worse and we might not even be together just now."

Lara rested her head on Kurtis' shoulder as their food card was collected from their table and their drinks refilled. A man, in about his late fifties, came up onto the stage to talk about archaeology.

"It is here that we discovered that the Rose Skull can grant immortality to it's capturer. The great descendants of the Lux Veritatis" Kurtis and Lara both looked up at the mention of the Lux Veritatis. "...cast a spell on the skull to keep it from getting within the hands of evil. It is unknown what this spell consists of, but it is said that only on an eclipse, such as one which will take place next month, is the only time that the Rose Skull can be discovered or destroyed. Thank you for your time"

By the time the speech had finished Lara and Kurtis' starter had arrived. They both had duck pate on toast. After there starter they got up and danced to 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay. While they were dancing Lara felt the heat coming off of Kurtis' body and she loved every minuet of it. She felt so safe around him and she gave every single bit of her heart to him. Lara had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist holding her close. After the song had finished they sat back down and just talked. They talked about there childhood, Kurtis about his life with the Lux Veritatis, working as a mercenary, although he regretted every bit of working for Marten Gunderson, and when he joined the Foreign Legion and Lara talked about her mother's disappearance, her fathers death and Egypt. She found herself struggling to talk about it but she trusted Kurtis and knew he would understand if she didn't talk about it in full detail.

The main meal and the desert came and gone and so did the rest of the night with no sign of Rutland. Which Lara didn't like one bit, sure she would've liked it a lot better if she hadn't even come here but why invite her to a dinner party to talk to her about something and not even show up, this was too suspicious for Lara's liking.

The rest of the guests left and so did Lara and Kurtis, and Rutland still didn't show his face. On their way out, Lara and Kurtis were unfortunate enough to run into Becky. "Toodles" she said before smacking Kurtis on the bum. He quickly let go of Laras waist before spinning round to hit Becky. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from us" he was just about to take a swing at Becky when Lara put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Don't Kurtis, she's not even worth it" Kurtis controlled his anger to once again take Laras hand and walk away. "Yeah you walk away Croft, run away from the competition"

Lara turned on her heels and slapped Becky on her right cheek. "What competition, you looked in the mirror lately."

When they returned to Croft manor, Kurtis felt like there was something not right about the house. "Would you relax, it's nothing, it's probably just the CCTV cameras. Don't worry"

"I don't know Lara, most of the time when I've felt like this something bad happens, and I don't like the fact that Rutland wasn't at dinner either."

"Relax if there is something we can take care of ourselfs" She said as she dumped her bag and pachmina on a chair and began to walk to her bedroom. "I'll be back in a minuet and then we can have a talk before bed."

"Fine by me"

Five minuets later Lara emerged from her bedroom with her hair in a high ponytail and she was wearing Kurtis' 'souvenir' T-shirt. She walked downstairs and sat next to Kurtis where two cups of coffee were waiting.

"Thanks" she said as she sat down. "Don't mention it, listen about Becky, if she runs into us again, I'm not sure if I can hold in my anger, she hurt you real bad and I can't get the picture out of my head." At the memory

tears began to well up in his eyes_. Pull yourself together Trent, you don't cry, be a man_. "It's OK Kurtis, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know but what if you get into some real trouble and I'm not here to help you get outa it?"

"I don't need to be protected, thanks but no thanks."

"Lara, you even said yourself when we were kids that even YOU need help sometimes."

"Yes, and I'm not saying that I don't need or want your protection, but I was thirteen then you can't expect a child to know combat skills, a lot has happened in the years since we parted Kurtis." anger was becoming clear in Laras expression.

"Lara, I don't want to loose you just because you were stubborn enough to not except help."

"If I need help I'll ask for it, I'm a big girl now I can protect myself, I'm going to bed."

"Oh so that's how get out of trouble, you run away from your problems" Kurtis shouted after her as she walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut. He sighed and walked to his own room only to be awoken two hours later.

"Lara". Lara tossed and turned in her bed trying to stay asleep until the voice came again "Lara". "What the fuck does he want" she thought to herself as she sat up and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "He wants to protect you whether you like it or not, thank me later but now's not the time, there's mercenaries planted all over your house" "Kurtis?"

"Yep" "Where are you?" "Rutlands got me captured and I'm being held downstairs by two of the mercenaries, and better yet that bitch Becky's working for him, she's looking for you outside but I've gotta feeling she won't be out there much longer." "If your downstairs then how come your talking to me?" "It's one of my 'abilities', anyway get your pistols and a silencer, I've got my chirugai and they don't know what it is,yet, I'll guide you threw the house until we meet up, grab your back pack 'cause we're getting away for that Rose skull as soon as possible. Kay to start off there's two guards outside your bedroom, I'll distract the guards down here so you can get out, OK?"

"Fine and thanks, not just for this but for everything. I've gotta idea of how you can distract them and I'm also sorry."

"For what?"

"Not letting you protect me, I do need your help and I want it a lot as well 'cause I love you"

"I love you too, but can we get all kissy kissy once we're safe, anyway what's this plan of yours?"

"Sing"

"Sing what? But I've got to warn you I sound like a dying cat"

"You're probably not THAT bad, but just sing something simple like the Hokey Kokey"

"Fine but I'll probably deafen you"

"It's OK, I forgive you, see you in a minuet"

Lara hurried out of her bed and crept over to her dresser, opened the top drawer and fished out her twin pistols, her holsters and her backpack. She packed up a few clothes for her and Kurtis before putting a pair of sweats on underneath Kurtis' t-shirt. She creaked the door open to see two guards at either end of her door. She closed the door and walked over to her dressing table and opened her jewellery box. She fished out a small diamond earring, attached the silencer to her gun and opened the door. She lightly threw the earring to the left of the door. The guard to her left-hand side investigated the noise. Lara took the opportunity to get out of her room and slam a fist into the other guards stomach and then she kicked him in the groin sending him to the ground. He slammed the butt of his gun on Laras kneecap and it caused blood to flow. She winced in pain but sent her other foot to the top of his head, sending him unconscious. By this time the second guard had turned round only to see the barrel of Laras gun. "Nighty night" She whispered before firing her gun. The bullet landed at her direct target, between the mercenaries eyes. Using stealth she crept over to the banister and had to hold her mouth to stop from laughing. Kurtis was really pissing the guards off singing the Hokey Kokey

"You put your left arm in,

your left arm out,

in,out,in,out

shake it all about,

you do the Hokey Kokey and

you turn around,

that's what it's all about .

Oh Okey,-"

One of the guards sent a punch to Kurtis' back. He bent down on the ground, already being on his knees and looked upstairs to see a smiling Lara. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her grin. "Enough of this shit!" The other guard yelled. Kurtis winked at Lara, "You better appreciate this Lara" "I do, don't worry" "I'm sorry, do you not like this song, how about ring-a-ring-a-roses?" he asked innocently. "I love you" "How could you not, I'm devilishly handsome, charming and funny, but I love you too." 

Kurtis began to sing again but this time Ring-a-ring-a-roses.

"Ring a ring a roses

a pocket full of -Agh!"

A guard sent the butt of his machine gun to Kurtis' head. Kurtis looked up at him with a deadly kill. If looks could kill he would definitely be six feet under. " Kurtis! Are you OK?" "I'm fine don't worry, these bastards don't know what's coming to them" "Right, but I'm coming downstairs to help you." "No, Lara don't! Their using me as bait, they'll kill you if you come down without getting rid of the rest of them, theres three of them in the study, two in my old room" he winked at Lara before continuing

" and about ten of them down here, and five outside". "Right I'll come down for you soon"

Lara watched as Kurtis continued to sing and couldn't help but let out a small laugh and then continued to the study. She took both her pistols out of their holsters and swung the Study door open. Her plan, run in guns blazing. But she could only see one guard, the other two were upstairs, probably guarding the entrance to her desk. The first guard had his back to her, she decided to put her guns away and use a more hand to hand approach. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she jamp into a twirling kick and it landed on his jawline. He landed with a 'thud' to the ground. Lara straddled him and sent blow after blow of punches to his face until he was unconscious. She stood up and took her guns out of their holsters once again. Quickly she ran upstairs while shooting at the mercenaries. One guard managed to get a bullet in her left arm and she screamed in pain. Kurtis heard this and immediately had to make sure that his girlfriend was OK. "Lara, you OK?" "Yeah. Just a small bullet in my arm nothing more" "Phew, well I can only hold these quards up for a little while longer." "It's OK, I should be done soo- AGH" "Lara!" " I'm fine that bastard bruised my stomach, hang on" Lara let go of Kurtis' mind and hit the one guard left to kill, in the back with the butt of her gun. He leant over and she sent three kicks to his stomach before shooting him in the head. "Right, that's him taken care of, I'm off to your room, what are they doing in there anyway?" "I think their searching for info on the LV, be careful" "Of course I will"

When Lara got into Kurtis' ex-room (wink,wink) no guards were there. She crept in silently and felt a hand cover her mouth and grab her waist. She was quick to react, however. She forced her elbow into the guards ribs and punched him in the mouth. He punched her in reply, with such force it split her lip. Quickly, she shot him in the heart and then she heard footsteps behind her. With the speed of light, Lara turned round and shot the other guard. _Now to save Kurtis. _"Yes now to save me" "Stop that!" "Sorry but I can't seem to be able to close the link, it's like it's meant to stay open between us" "That better not be a load of crap just so you can read my mind" "It's not honest" "Fine, just keep singing, I'll be there in a second"

Lara crept downstairs behind the guards and leant against the banisters. She took her guns out and casually folded her arms across her chest. "Excuse me, but do you mind letting my boyfriend go"she said simply as she spat blood out of her mouth._ Brilliant, internal bleeding_ "Lara, as soon as we're outa here, i'm taking you to a hospital" Lara walked over to the two guards flashed a seductive smile at one and put her hand round his neck. "Lara, what the hell are you doing?" "What? I can't have a little bit of fun?" The smile on her face was wiped of as the guard leaned into kiss her. She took a step backwards, still holding the man's neck and forced his head to her knee, causing his head to bleed, she then kicked him in the stomach and shot him in the head. She turned to the other man and kicked him in the shin and then sent him to the ground by sending him another kick to his mid-section. Then she shot him in the chest before rushing to Kurtis' side.. She took her switch-blade out of her boot and cutting the ropes that were binding his hands together. She wiped the blood off of his mouth and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she drew back he pulled her closer to him and held her in a warm embrace before there was a roaring sound of gunshots. One landed in Kurtis' arm and another in Laras thigh. Kurtis sent his chirugai spinning towards the three guards, decapitated one and sent slashes through the others chests. He caught it before turning to Lara asking if she was alright. She nodded in reply and Kurtis helped a limping Lara to her feet. "I'll be back soon, I've gotta get my Boran X and then we can get the fuck out of here and get checked into a hospital"

"No, we don't have time, they'll find us, get your gun and then we'll take your bike and get checked into a hotel, I'll stay here and kill off any other mercenaries"

"Keep safe" he said before kissing her on the forehead and running to Laras bedroom. He was just about to exit the room when he heard Laras thoughts "Kurtis, help, there's too many mercenaries" "I'm coming"

He rushed downstairs only to see Lara being bet up by a guard. Two other guards were watching in amusement. He stood silently behind them before speaking up. "Get the FUCK away from her".

In reply one of the laughing guards shot at Kurtis. He missed by mere inches and Kurtis shot seven bullets at the guards. He stared daggers at the man that caused so much pain to Lara. He walked over to him casually and grabbed him by the throat. Kurtis shoved him against the wall. "I said stay the FUCK away from her".

"Aw, is the little boy protecting his wee girlfriend?"

Kurtis didn't answer but slammed a fist to the man's jaw. "You're gonna regret hurting her" he said in a vicious tone while tightening his grip on the man's throat. "I somehow doubt you'll be alive unless you apologize to her, so do it!"

"Say sorry, over my dead body!

"That can be arranged" he said while unclipping his chirugai from his belt. The blades appeared as if from nowhere and within seconds blood was pouring from the mercenaries mouth. Kurtis let him drop to the floor and then hurried over to Laras side. He lifted her into a sitting position. Tears were strolling down her face. "I feel like shit".

"It's OK, I'm gonna get you out of here, where does it hurt?"

"He bruised my ribs, cut my stomach and shot my other shoulder."

"That bastard"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just get me out of here"

"Okay, but you can't do this to yourself anymore. C'mon I'll help you up." He helped Lara to her feet but she screamed in pain. "Right, put your arms around my neck, I'll lift you up". Kurtis lifted Lara into his arms Bridal style. He carried her into the garage. He set her down and mounted his bike, Lara straddled it behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and winced in pain. She could feel his heart beat against her chest. It felt although it was going to burst out, it was beating so fast. They opened the garage doors and exited Croft Manor riding into the night in search of somewhere safe to stay.

"Thanks"

"I'll tell you one thing, Rutland's gonna hurt A LOT more, I can't bear seeing you get hurt."

"It's OK" Lara said while rubbing his arm which made goosebumps rise on his arms.


	5. On the run

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this chapter.**

_She stummbled out of bed at the sound of running water. She crept over to the bathroom door and noticed a light shining from underneath the door. She slid the door open and fell to her knees in sorrow and horror. A body was pinned against the wall with a knife threw it's stomach, and two threw each of his shoulder. Warm tears slid down her face, when she recognised the man's face. Kurtis._

Lara leapt up from the bed with a scream. "No! Kurtis!".

"What, what is it?" asked Kurtis, rushing in from the balcony.

Lara didn't reply, but forced herself up from the hotel room bed. She winced in pain but carried on into Kurtis' arms. "Lara? What is it?" he asked while wrapping his strong arms around Lara.

"Please don't go"

"What?"

"Nothing, it was just a dream"

"OK, but you almost gave me a heart attack."

Lara smelled the cigarette smoke off of his clothes. She hated cigarettes and the smell of them but when she smelled the off of Kurtis, they were mixed with another smell of freshness that made him always smell sweet. "And if you don't stop smoking, you'll definitely have one" she joked.

"Yeah. And if you keep letting yourself get hurt like that and not let me help you, then I'm gonna have two." He regretted his comment when he noticed the sorrowfulness in Lara's eyes. "I'm sorry, Lara."

"Don't be. I just need to learn to trust you more that's all. I'm having difficulties with that sort of thing after Egypt" She released her grip on Kurtis and sat of the edge of the bed. Kurtis walked over and joined her. He placed a peck on her cheek. "You can trust me Lara, I'm not gonna hurt you".

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She pulled him into a deeper, passionate one by putting a hand on his neck and puling him closer to her. He layed her down with her back on the bed. He leaned over her and continued the kiss. Lara was the first to brake and removed his shirt, then she continued to kiss him. He placed small pecks on her neck and removed her of her own top. They broke away for air and Kurtis breathed against Lara's lips. "I love you". They continued threw some of the night until they were finished, in which they fell asleep in each others arms.

When Kurtis awoke the next morning, Lara was not in the bed. He looked around the room to pot where she was. He spotted her on the balcony, watching the sun rise. He threw the covers aside and crept onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her. She leant back into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey" he said softly

"Good Morning."

"You OK?, what you doing out here?"

"I needed some fresh air to clear my head from yesterday"

"Yeah, I don't know how you can do that sort of thing."

"What do you mean?" Lara asked.

"Be prepared to fight like that, and when you get your ass kicked you hardly shed a tear and you do it all alone"

"I'm used to it, I've never really had to worry about anyone else. But I do know" she said while turning to face Kurtis.

"Aw how sweet." he joked before pulling her into a deep kiss and warm embrace. He loved the taste of honey and lilly that came from Lara, she always smelled so good. After the kiss he placed his forehead on Lara's and stared into her eyes before a knock came to the hotel door. The turned round and entered the hotel room. Lara sat on the bed and Kurtis walked over to the door and opened it slightly. There was no one there except from a note placed on the door. He ripped it off and turned to Lara before reading it aloud.

"_Ms Croft and Mr Trent._

_We know where you are"_

"Shit!" Lara breathed as Kurtis began to pace the room. "How did they find us!"

"I don't know but I'm not waiting around to ask questions. Their after something and I know it. I think we should go after this Rose Skull. Rutland must have been interested in it if he asked someone to give a speech about it. He must know I'm Lux Veritatis and that I'm the only one who can find the disarm the spell. But what does he want with you?" Kurtis looked up to see Lara holding her gun and staring out of the window.

"Get down!" She screamed. Kurtis complied and Lara shot a bullet through the window hitting a mercenarie in the chest. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it, anyway, we've gotta get out of here" said Lara while she fasted her holsters to her belt.

"Right I'll go out first, clear downstairs of the mercenaries and then you do the same up here. I'll meet you by the bike" he said before kissing Lara lightly on the lips. He then exited the room and headed for the staircase.

She heard a few gunshots and cries and then almost jumped at the sound of Kurtis' voice in hear head. "Lara, there's two guards to the right of our room. Head down that hall and do what you need to do. After that, bust down the door of the room closest to your left, it's empty. Then make your way to the window, climb through and drop down outside. There's three or four mercenaries out there. Once you've taken care of them, enter the hotel from the back. I'll get my bike keys from the office and meet you at the reception and we'll get on the bike and get the hell out of here, kay? Right, love ya babes, good luck."

Lara exited the hotel room, making sure to grab her backpack on the way out. She ventured down the long hall making sure to keep to the wall. She peered round the corner and two guards were standing there ready for her. _How the hell does he know all this? _"I call it farsee"

"Kurtis!" Lara thought, angered at him invading her mind.

"Sorry"

Lara collected her guns from their holsters and jumped round the corner, guns-blazing while making her way for the empty hotel room. Once the two guards were either unconscious or dead, she bolted the hotel room door off it's hinges by sending a powerful kick to it with the end of her boot. She glanced around the room before jogging towards the window. She hesitated. _Long way down_ she thought as she lowered herself over the windowsill, gripping the edge with her gloved hands. She landed with a grunt while crouching to make her landing softer.

Four mercenaries gathered behind her. She turned round to face her with a smug grin on her face. "Hello boys" she said as she emptying the magazines of her guns. Running up to the middle of the group with the guards firing at her, Lara flipped over the guards, loaded her guns and turned in mid-air. When she landed facing the guards, she slowly backed away while firing at two of the targets at the same time.

The rear car-park was surprisingly empty, considering it was the beginning of the school summer holidays. There were only three cars, but Lara wasn't complaining, it would mean that there wouldn't be much of a commotion over the people firing guns. She ran up to one of the two mercenaries, placed her boot on his lap and jumped into the air, flipping and shooting the guard at the same time. When her feet were on the ground, the remaining guard smacked Lara with the butt of his rifle, sending her to the ground. She shot a bullet at his foot as he lifted it off the ground to kick her, but he used his uninjured foot to do the damage instead. Lara closed her eyes from the pain, but opened them seconds later at a familiar whirring sound. Kurtis' chirugai was hovering in the air above her. She crossed her arms behind her head before smiling sheepishly at the guard. "Sweet dreams." As soon as the words left her mouth, the chirugai lunged at the man,a familiar orange glow following it, and cut a long gash across his throat.

Lara sat up and holstered her guns. Kurtis walked over to Lara and offered his hand to her. She excepted it and they walked threw the hotel.

"I thought you said to meet you here?" Lara asked as they entered the reception.

"I was getting impatient and worried" he replied taking Lara's hand.

Just as they were about to exit the hotel, more mercenaries burst threw the back exit, where they had been moments before. Kurtis unclipped his chirugai and sent the gruesome Lux Veritatis weapon flying threw the air towards the guards. Lara fired a few rounds of bullets at the guards before Kurtis and her ran out of the hotel, still holding hands. Lara jumped on the bike, Kurtis not far behind her. "I'm driving this time," she said. Kurtis didn't disagree, he just handed her the keys and wrapped his arms around her waist as she started the engine.

She wasted no time in driving off, while Kurtis called his chirugai back to him. He closed his grip and the blades retracted before placing it back on his belt. He closed his arms around Lara again._ Best seat in the house_.

They were driving on the motorway, breaking the speed limit at seventy miles an hour, for about five minuets, when Kurtis spotted mercenaries behind them on motorbikes. "We've got company" he said motioning behind him. Lara sped up while un-holstering her gun. She fired at the bike beside her while Kurtis fired behind them. One guard managed to get a bullet in the back tyre. "Lara, they've punctured the tyre, we're gonna crash!"

Lara slowed down and and let a guard overtake them. "Lie on your back," she told Kurtis.

"What?" Kurtis asked, the expression on his face making him look like a human question mark.

"Just do it!" Lara commanded, holstering her weapon.

"OK, but you're gonna be the death of me" he said lying down on the seat.

Lara leaned on the handlebars of the bike while pulling her legs in the air. When she was holding the handstand, Lara smiled at Kurtis. "Maybe, but not today." He shook his head as Lara placed her feet on the front of his bike.

"Very reassuring" he joked.

She grabbed one of her pistols before front-flipping onto the bike infront of her. By this time, Kurtis had taken control of his bike. Lara winked at him while the guard in front of hers head, met the but of her gun. He slumped over and was forced onto the road and caused a different motorbike to crash when they tried to steer clear of him. Lara took control of the bike and slowed down so she was side-by-side with Kurtis and the other bike. "Jump on!"

"You're crazy!" he joked as he jumped on the bike behind Lara. "But that's why I love you!" he said while kissing her on the cheek.

He watched his bike in disappointment as it was destroyed.

"OK, now I'm really pissed off with Rutland. It's one thing to stalk me, it's another trying to kill my girlfriend, but destroying my bike is going TOO FAR!"

Lara chuckled, "Can you moan later, we've still got these bastards to worry about"

"Oh, I suppose so." Kurtis said as he fired his Boran X at a motorcycle, while holding onto Lara's waist with one arm.

"There's two trucks and one motorbike left, I've gotta idea." Lara began.

"You take out the bike and I'll handle the trucks" she said as she did a back walkover over Kurtis. _How the fuck does she do all this stuff_? He asked himself as Lara released the grip on his shoulders. She turned around and fired at one of the truck drivers. She stumbled and Kurtis wrapped one arm around her legs while using the other to control the bike.

She turned ninety degrees to her right and told Kurtis to let go of her. He did so and continued firing at their pursuers. While he was firing at the bike, Lara jumped onto the top of the lorry she was facing. She fires several rounds of bullets at the wheels of the other truck before watching Kurtis shake his head in amusement.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just brilliant at this"

"You're not so bad yourself"  she thought before using stealth while creeping to the front of the vehicle

"Come round the front of the truck"

Kurtis did as he was told and drove in front of the vehicle and slowed down. Lara took a few steps back before running, jumping and grabbing her guns and twisting round to shoot the driver of the vehicle. She landed behind Kurtis and hugged him as he chuckled.

They drove for another half hour or so, weaving in and out of traffic and different roads and being cautious in case they were being followed, before they stopped at a small Inn for the night.

They entered the room, dumped their bags on the small desk in the corner of the room and sat on the bed discussing the Rose Skull.

" I think we need to get this 'Rose Skull' before Rutland does. I've gotta funny feelin' he's after the 'immortality welcome package.'" Kurtis said

"I agree. I've got some info on it. Like it can grant it's keeper immortality, it can only be destroyed or discovered on an eclipse and can also only be found using the Rose Key, which, surprise, surprise, is shaped like a rose. It's split into four pieces and was scattered all over the globe, but other than that, I know nothing"

"We should get some sleep, at least we're safe"

"Yeah." There was a short pause, "For now."

AN : I promise to put in a tomb in the next chapter

PS : Wish me luck, I've got a violin exam AND a maths test.

Bye!


	6. Night Invaders

Night invaders

**AN : Thank-you to Extremerainbowraiderprincess and SGRaider for all the support and all the people who added my to their favourite story/author list.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except from Claire.**

"Lara" said Kurtis while knocking on the bathroom door of the hotel room him and Lara where staying at.

"Don't come in!" she replied urgently as she turned the shower knob to the 'off' position.

She opened the bathroom door, only wearing a towel and her hair dripping wet. "What?"

"Hurry up! I've managed to find a contact, Claire Mckintyre, I think, anyway, we've to meet her at her house in half an hour. She recognised your name, said you were friends once."

"Oh, I haven't heard from her in years! How do you know she can help us?" Lara asked while wrapping a cotton towel around her chestnut hair.

"I was doing some research on the Rose Skull and I read this article she wrote on the skull and the key, anyway, get dressed, I've got you some breakfast." he said pointing to a cup of tea and a cooked breakfast on top of the hotel desk.

"Give me two minuets." She closed the door, only to open it a couple of seconds later. Kurtis knew what she was looking for.

"Looking for these?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face. He was holding Lara's only pair of underwear, the rest being left at their previous hotel when they fled from Rutlands henchmen.

"Where were they!?" she asked taking her bra and pants from him.

"On the light." he smiled smugly.

"Guess you won't be needing these then?" she wsa holding a pair of Kurtis' boxers.

"How did you get those?"

"I can throw as well you know" she smiled seductively at him and gave him his underwear.

He took them and kissed Lara lightly on the lips. "Where were they?"

"On the doorknob." she chuckled before turning into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

When she emerged, she was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a black tank top and her hair was tied tightly in a French plait. She walked over to the bed and placed her boot atop of it, tying the knots. "So, where are we going?" she asked switching boots.

"She lives near here, only one or two blocks, we can walk there."

"OK, lets get going." she said, grabbing a slice of toast and exiting the room. Kurtis following not far behind.

They payed the bill for their hotel room and headed off to the address given to them.

When they arrived, Lara knocked lightly on the door. It swung open as Lara was about to knock a second time. "Lara!, how good to see you again" said a woman about the same age as Lara. She was tall and was slim build. She had light brown hair and a mixture of green-brown eyes.

"Claire, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank-you, but how have you been, quite well by the looks of things." she glanced at Kurtis and then down at his and Lara's hands, which were together and then back at Lara.

"I'm fine, and this is my _friend_ Kurtis Trent."

"Nice to meet you," he reached a hand out and shook Claire's hand. He turned to Lara. "Friend?"

"Sorry, my partner, Kurtis Trent." she said entering the house after Claire.

"It'll do." he sighed. And followed the two ladies into the small cottage.

Claire led them into a small living room and went to put the kettle on. She walked into the living room with three cups of tea and sat down beside Kurtis and opposite Lara. He edged over a bit feeling uncomfortable with her closeness.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." she said placing a hand on his knee.

"Better safe than sorry." he said getting up from his seat and sitting beside Lara.

"Calm down." she thought to him.

"She was a little too close for comfort."

"So what brings you here?" Claire asked interrupting their conversation.

"Well," Lara began "Kurtis and I are searching for an ancient artefact called the Rose Skull. It can only be discovered in an eclipse and you also need the Rose Key to find it. We're needing this key and were wondering if you had any information on where the first part of the key is."

"Yes I do. I believe the first part of the key is in Rome, underneath an abandoned collesium."

"So, we're heading for Rome." Kurtis said taking a sip of his tea.

"Yep" Lara agreed. "But we can leave tomorrow, we need to get more information on the skull."

"Right, I'll go get the bike from the hotel, see you soon." he said planting a kiss on Lara's forehead

He was about to walk away when Lara grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Be careful."

"Of course I will."

Claire showed Lara to her and Kurtis' room and left Lara to study on the skull. Twenty minuets later, Kurtis returned and was helping Lara with her research. They studied for hours on end without finding any additional information. At ten pm, they crawled into bed and were about to turn the lights out when they heard a scream.

Lara grabbed her uzis from her backpack and rushed to the door. She waited for Kurtis who gave her a ' go ahead' nod and kicked the door down. They crept over to Claire's door and slid it open. Lara turned her head in disgust and put her face into Kurtis' chest. There on the bed lay Claire in a pull of blood with an X cut on her stomach. She was dead._ Poor Claire, she's dead because of me. How the hell did they find us?_

Lara was forced out of her thoughts when somebody wolf whistled from behind them. Lara blushed when she realised what she was wearing. She was only wearing Kurtis' T-shirt and Kurtis was only wearing a pair of sweats. She pushed all of her embarrassment aside and fired her uzis at the mercenarie. He dropped to the floor and Lara and Kurtis made their way to their room to collect their belongings. Before they exited, Kurtis stopped. "Hang on I'll use farsee to see how many guards there are."

"Wait whats-" Lara was caught in mid-sentence as Kurtis put his arms in front of him, palms facing upwards. He closed his eyes and then they suddenly shot open again revealing only the whites of his eyes. There were bangs to the door and Lara armed herself, ready to protect Kurtis at all costs. She didn't know what the fuck he was doing, but she knew that Kurtis himself might not be in his body. Three guards bust down the door. Lara dropped her uzis and armed her fists. A guard came running at her and she smacked her right fist into his mid-section. He groaned in pain as she kicked him in the groin. She turned to the other two guards and dived into a diving roll and gathered her uzis. She fired at both targets. When a bullet hit her thigh, she ignored it and continued firing at the guards. One fell and she collected her switch-blade from the bedside table and flung it at the other guards chest. It landed right on target. His heart.

Lara felt a breeze pass by her and she turned to see Kurtis stumble backwards and rubbing his head. "There's fifteen guards in total"

"What did you do?"

"I'll explain later" he said, taking her hand and rushing out of the room.

They were about to turn round the hall when they heard voices. "Kill the girl, we need the man, he'll put up a fight, he won't let her go without one."

"Rutland" Lara thought.

Lara armed her uzis and dived round the corner, guns-blazing. Kurtis unclipped his chirugai and sent it whirring towards the guards. Decapitating them. He turned to Lara and noticed she was bleeding. Heavily. He ran over to the guard and kicked him in the stomach, he then punched him in the jaw and sent a surge of mental energy his was, knocking him against the wall.

"You OK?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

They hurried to the staircase where two guards where waiting for them. Kurtis quickly sent a surge of energy their way. They crept down the stairs and into the living room. They stopped and grabbed each others hands. There was Rutland and Becky along with the remaining six guards.

"Got yourself a new bitch have you Rutland?" Lara asked

"I was about to ask Kurtis the same thing" Kurtis squeezed Lara's hand tighter.

"Right, Lara, we're going to put this simple, you can die quickly and let your boyfriend come with us, or you can die slowly, fighting and then let your boyfriend come with us."

Lara walked up to Becky, ignoring Rutland's comment. "Right, bitch, I've thought about your little offer from the other day and I'd like to take you up on it. Guns aside."

"OK, gun's aside."

"Lara, we've gotta escape."

"That's my plan. If I fight her, they won't be watching you. You can use that 'farsee' thing and find us an escape route." She thought to Kurtis while beginning to circle Becky.

"You do realise what you two are wearing, Croft."

"Yes, I'm wearing Kurtis' top and he's only wearing trackies. Why, does that bother you."

"No. Enough chit chat Croft lets do this." Becky jumped to Lara, but Lara dived into a front walkover. She turned swiftly on her heels and placed a kick on Becky's back, sending her stumbling and falling flat on her stomach. Lara kicked her ribs before Becky regained her footing and punched Lara in the mouth. It split her lip and Lara looked up at Becky with hatred. She spat out some blood before punching Becky in the eye. "Bitch" Lara breathed, while kicking Becky to her knees. She looked over at Kurtis. He was now out of farsee and watching the sniggering guards.

The one next to him mumbled something and Kurtis could only just make it out. "Hope the top gets lifted, wouldn't mind seeing what's under it" Kurtis was fuming. "Shame she's with that bastard, wonder what they were doing five minuets ago"

He grabbed the guard by the throat and forced him against the wall.

"You shut the fuck up about my girlfriend and me, and if you don't, you won't live to see what's underneath any girl's shirt, capishe." He let go of the guard and turned his attention back to Lara.

She grabbed Becky's hair and yanked it to her knee, causing her to bleed. Becky gripped her head and flung her leg out, making Lara fall to the floor. Becky then kicked Lara in the stomach and put her boot on Lara's chest and pulled out a small knife.

Kurtis attempted to run to Lara but two guards held him back.

"Lara!"

She looked at him and smiled before turning back to Becky.

"You honestly think I'm that stupid to not have a weapon?" Lara thought to Kurtis as she pulled the switch-blade from before out of her bra strap.

"You said all guns aside, Croft."

"I thought Kurtis told you before, my name's Lara!" she screamed while plunging the blade into Becky's foot. Becky screamed in pain as she fell to the ground but managed to get her own knife into Lara's thigh. Red blood poured from the wound and Kurtis broke free from the guards grip and rushed to Lara picking her up into his arms. He threw his chirugai at the guards blocking his entrance and made his way out of the house and into the driveway. _Why does this have to be a long driveway? _Kurtisthought to himself. He handed Lara his Boran X and she fired at the guards pursuing them. He sprinted to his bike and set Lara down. _Why do I feel like I'm having Deja vu? _He straddled the bike, with Lara behind him and drove off into the night being cautious for mercenaries behind them. _We're definitely gonna be the centre of attention, Lara why only my shirt and me without one, I think I'll pick a sounder route._

**AN : Right so I said I was gonna include a tomb, but I had a different idea. They'll probably be going to Rome tomorrow so they'll be a tomb down there.**

**Bye!**


	7. Rome

Rome

**Disclaimer : I don not own any of the characters in this chapter, except for Ryan**

Kurtis and Lara dismounted the bike and Lara handed Kurtis a top from her backpack. She slipped a pair of trackie trousers on and headed into the airport. They were heading for Rome.

They entered the airport and bought two tickets for Rome, Italy. Rome was usually a beautiful country and certainly one of Lara's favourites. But under these circumstances, she wasn't going there for sightseeing. She was there on business. Business has many meaning when in Lara's shoes. Business can simply mean raiding tombs, it can also mean hunting down which has been stolen from her. Lara's business is not like your typical day in the office. Business for Lara was far from typical.

They sat down on seats outside gate 9. Lara was exhausted. Her old best friend was just killed, she had to face that bitch Becky again, and she just had a knife shoved in her leg. She was far from happy.

"Lara, get some sleep, we've got thirty minuets 'til the plane is boarded, just have a wee rest." Kurtis said while making room for Lara to lean on him. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Within five minuets she was asleep.

There were two men sitting across from them, and Kurtis could definitely tell that they were eyeing her up. _Some nerve some people have, it's not hard to tell that she's with me._ He stared daggers at the man and clenched his fist.

Lara awoke and turned onto her back so she could see Kurtis' face. She smiled at him and this was enough to lighten his mood. "You OK?" she asked sweetly. If anyone could read his emotions like an open book, it would have to be Lara. "Yeah. I'm fine." he lied while kissing her on the forehead and Lara blushed.

"This is the first call for British Airways to Rome." a lady called threw through the intercom. Lara and Kurtis stood up, collected their belongings and boarded the plane. They checked their tickets for where they were seated. _B 12 and B 13._ Kurtis thought as he took the window seat of the row of three seats. Lara sat in the middle and lucky for Kurtis, Mr hornyforLara, was sitting next to her. He rolled his eyes and stared out of the window, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Hey" the man said in a cool voice.

"Hello." Lara replied turning away from him.

"Name's Ryan."

"Good to know" Kurtis replied with a sigh.

Lara elbowed him and he turned away from the window to look at the man sitting next to Lara.

"My name's Lara and this is Kurtis." Ryan extended a hand for Kurtis, but he never took it.

The plane lifted off and Lara suddenly gripped Kurtis' hand. "You okay Lara?"

"Well, I don't really like flying. When I was younger I was in a plane crash. I've hated flying ever since."

"It's OK" he said, rubbing her cheek. "You should get some more sleep. You still look shattered."

"Fine," she started excepting Kurtis' warm embrace. He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her close to him. "But wake me up in half an hour, I've got to clean this cut on my leg." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Right, I'll bandage it for you when you're done."

Half an hour later Lara woke at the sound of her name being called. "Lara" the voice said softly. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"C'mon, get your cut cleaned." Kurtis said as she got off of him. She got up and started to walk to the toilet, Kurtis following her. He closed the door behind them and Lara took her gym trousers off. She stood up and Kurtis collected a piece of cloth out of her backpack. He wet it with water and knelt down beside Lara and started to wipe the blood away. Lara winced in pain. "Sorry, but it's gotta be done."

He continued wiping the blood away and wrapped a bandage around her thigh. "It's really deep, you must've really pissed her off."

"Well I just gave her a superficial wound and a couple of bruises, next time I see her, she's practically the living dead."

He chuckled and stood up. "You go back, I'll be with you in a minuet."

"Why?"

"Well what do you think I could possibly do in a toilet?" his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, well I'll leave you two alone." she chuckled exiting the room.

After Kurtis had done what he needed to do, he exited the toilet and started to walk back to his seat, when he heard Lara saying, "Get away from me!" he rushed over to his seat only to see Ryan leaning in to kiss Lara and her edging away from him. "Hey, _Ryan_, get away from her."

"No." he said before turning back to Lara.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" Kurtis shouted, grabbing Ryan's shoulder and turning him towards him.

"You think I'm gonna let a girl as fit as this-"

Ryan couldn't finish his sentence as a fist slammed into the side of his head. "Bastard" he muttered lifting his fist to punch Kurtis.

"You don't wanna do that mate."

"Oh, why not?"

"'cause, I'll break your neck for tryin' it on with MY girlfriend."

"So I'm not supposed to try anything 'cause she go's out with you?"

Lara grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back. He flinched in pain as Lara spoke. "Yes, and if you even touch me, we would both kick the shit outa you."

"Right, lets cut the crap." Kurtis said punching Ryan once more, knocking him out. He shoved him onto his old chair at the window and sat in-between him and Lara. "Thanks."

"It's alright." wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They made it through the rest of the flight without running into Mr hornyforLara, which made Kurtis relieved. He didn't know why but he felt so protective of her. He knew she was a VERY independent woman, but a part of him didn't want to believe that. Part of him felt like if he let his guard down for one minuet, then something bad could happen to her. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Lara and him stepped into a very crowded Ciampino airport. They had no need to collect any luggage (their only luggage being their backpacks and a duffel bag) and so immediately exited the airport. As soon as he stepped outside, the scorching hot Roman sun hit him right in the face. Placing his hand above his head to shield his eyes, he glanced over at Lara who was ripping some of her trouser ends off. She caught his gaze and smiled at him. "What? I take it you've never been to Rome before?"

"I've never had the time" he replied while beginning to call a taxi to tke them to their hotel. All they needed to do was find one. " Hey, could you take us to the closest hotel south from here." The driver looked at him like he hadtwo heads. _He's Italian eejit! He doesn't speak English._ He thought to himself. _Let me. _Lara thought to him and began to speak tothe driver. "Ciao, signore, siete in grando di guidare per noi il piu vicino a sud di qui?" The driver nodded in reply "Grazie." Lara said before she jumped into the cab, slamming the door shut behind her.

She gazed at the amazing scenery of the Roman countryside. The forests that lasted for what seemed miles, lakes with swans ducking their heads, looking for fish to eat. It somehow managed to lift her spirits. She hadn't been in a very good mood recently, with Rutland showing his face and worst of all the death of her friend Claire. She felt tired of it, but you would think that she would be used to it by now. She would let people help her or tell them how she feels and the next thing she knows, their either dead or in hospital with fatal injuries. The story of her life. The truth was that she was used to it but that doesn't mean that she wants it to happen. But yet, she couldn't take herself away from what she does. But it was this theory of her life that terrified her the most. What if one person incredibly close to her go hurt. She wouldn't feel like living without them, let alone forgive herself. If she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do. She never wanted to loose Kurtis. The fear of loosing him was what terrified her the most. She hardly ever let people into her life, and VERY rarely tell them about her past. But with Kurtis, she felt that somehow she couldn't help but tell him about this stuff. He had told her everything about his, but even after someone else did something like that, she still wouldn't let them in. So what was different about Kurtis. She loved him. That's what was different.

Lara was pulled away from her thoughts at Kurtis' voice. The voice that made her heart leap. "Lara, we're here." she dragged herself up and made her way out of the taxi and paying the driver on the way out.

They strolled into the hotel and made their way to the reception desk. _Go ahead. _Kurtis thought. "Mi scusi, possiamo avere uno spazio queensize favore?"

"Si, un momento" she replied getting up from the desk and gathering a key to their room. "camera venti."

"Grazie" Lara replied before leading to the elevator, Kurtis following her. She pressed the silver button on the keypad for the second floor and felt a sudden start beneath her as the lift started to go up. When it stopped, she made her way to their room. She slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it until she heard a 'click' noise indicating that the door was unlocked. She pushed it open revealing a medium sized room with a queen-sized bed in the centre. She walked in and flung her bag down on the nearby desk. She flopped herself on the bed and layed facing the ceiling. Kurtis pulled the chair out from under the desk and turned it round, straddling it with his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"So," he started. Lara propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at Kurtis. "I say we should get something to eat, get changed into something more suitable for this weather and go find this tomb of yours. One problem, where is it?"

"I know it's under a coliseum somewhere near here, but I'll check which one while your out getting us food."

"Right then." he got up from his chair and walked over to Lara and kissed her sweetly on the lips. It was small but Lara loved the feeling of his lips against hers. "See you in a minuet, I'll have to walk so I'll take a bit longer. I don't know shit about Italian."

He left the room and Lara walked over to the bathroom and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She turned the shower knob on and stripped of her clothing. She teased her hair out of it's French plait and stepped in letting the water flow over her body. She couldn't help but feel guilty about Claire's death. If she hadn't showed up without warning her, then she might have been alive and then they could still have a contact. But, no. Lara had to waltz in there with her boyfriend and demand information about the skull without hardly saying hello. She let a tear slide down her face, mixing with the steamy water of the shower. _She's dead and it's al my fault._

"Lara?" Lara jumped as she heard Kurtis' voice.

"In here!" she shouted threw the noise of running water.

"I've got food."

"I'll be out in a minuet, God your fast, walked, run more like."

"I was gone for 45 minuets."

"I'm covered and 45 minuets!"

He walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet while Lara teid her hair into a tight braid. "Yep, I got Chinese."

"How did you get Chinese?"

"Chinese restaurant down the road, and thought you were the smart one."

"Ha,ha very funny!" her words full of sarcasm. "Turn away, I've got to get dressed."

"Lara, we're lovers, there's nothing there I haven't or won't see."

"I know, but that's different, turn away!" she commanded

"Fine. Calm down. How's it different?" he asked turning away.

"Because, I'm not the only one naked, you can look now."

He turned back and saw her with her trademark outfit. A light green tank top with khaki shorts and brown boots. "Maybe you can look later" she said walking up to him. "It's a date" he replied quietly as he pulled Lara into a deep heated kiss. She ran her hands threw his hair and stopped at his neck, wrapping them round it and stroking it at the same time. Kurtis placed his hands on her hips and then they made their way to her waist, pulling her closer. Kurtis bit Lara's lip, signalling for her to open her mouth. She did so and he slithered his tounge into her mouth, it dancing with her own. When they broke away, Lara breathed on Kurtis' lips definitely. She turned and exited the bathroom. She sat herself on the bed and grabbed a box of noodles. Kurtis walked threw and opned a pot of Chicken Chow Mein.

"Right I've got a game for you." Lara spoke up, while crossing her legs on the bed, facing opposite Kurtis.

"OK, what?"

"Lets see who can catch as many dumplings in their mouth as possible."

"Right, but aren't they a bit big? I know you've got a gob on you but that's just wishful thinking."

She teared a dumpling in half and chucked it at Kurtis. He was too quick for her and quickly opened his mouth to catch the dumpling.

"You weren't meant to catch that!" she said laughing.

"One nil!" he shouted clapping his hands in the air. "You're turn." He threw Lara a dumpling and she caught it with ease.

"Looks like your too cocky." she said throwing a dumpling at him. It hit him on the side of his face just above his left eye. He jumped at her, sending her on her back and began tickling her. "Kurtis! Stop! Please!" she got out during laughing fits.

"No, you're alright." he continued tickling her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry!Stop!" Kurtis stopped and sat up, bringing Lara with him. She leant her back against his chest and couldn't help but laugh. She hated being tickled, but somehow loved it when he did it.

She sat in-between his legs and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you" she sighed in relief but Kurtis could tell she enjoyed it.

They finished their game and their meal and finally found out where this coliseum. It was called the Glaiatore Collisium obviously meaning Gladiator Coliseum. _Plain name_ Lara thought. It was ½ a mile north east of their hotel, which meant they wouldn't need any transport.

They set off and fifteen minuets later arrived at the ruins. They stepped into the middle of the circled building and gazed around. "So, how exactly do we get in there?" Kurtis asked seeing no entry to the supposed underground tomb.

"I don't know, have a look around. We might find something."

They split up in different directions, searching for an engraving or anything to reveal how to get underneath the ruins. Lara entered the chamber where lions would usually be held and ran her hand along the wall, feeling for an information. She stopped and looked at her feet when she stood on something that seemed to produce a cracking noise. Underneath her feet was a human skull with chew marks on it. She could swear that the damage only looked a couple of weeks old. But coliseums were last used in the Roman or ancient Greek times. Not in the 21st century.

A growl tore her from her thoughts and she snapped her head up and side glanced to where the noise came from. She slowly turned her body to face the noise. A lion started to crawl towards her. Lara began to back away slowly, trying not to anger the cat. "Kurtis!" she said hesitantly. She un-holstered her guns and pointed them at the lion. "Find any-" Kurtis saw Lara backing away from the huge cat. And began to jog to her. The lion saw this, and charged at Lara. It was so close, Kurtis thought that it was going to meet it's target. "Lara!" Kurtis screamed after his love's name. When she realised what was happening, Lara back-walk-overed out of harms way. A millisecond later and she would be dead. She ran into Kurtis who wrapped an arm round her waist and began firing at the wild animal. Just as the first lion was about to fall, two more submerged from the chamber. _You take this one I'll take care_ _of the others_ Lara thought as she ran towards the animals whilst firing bullets at them. _Lara, you'll get yourself killed_ but he was too late as Lara was already fighting the cats.

She back flipped off of one cat and fired at both of them when in the air. She landed and started to flip away from them. One cat became enraged and knocked Lara to the ground and clawed at her arm. "AGH!" Kurtis looked up to see a lion on Lara. Whilst not taking his attention from the lion in front of him, he sent his chirugai towards Lara and the other cats. Just as the main cat was about to cut Lara again, the chirugai cut the paw of the lion off and it growled in pain. Lara looked up to see Kurtis running towards her firing at her attacker. She stood up and kicked the other animal in the jaw and fired a bullet between it's eyes, killing it instantly.

By this time, all the cats were dead and Lara was bleeding. Heavily. "Lara, come here." he said ripping some of his sleeve to wrap around Lara. "Thank-you, agh!" "What?" he looked up at her concern clear on his face. "You tied it a little too tightly, that's all" "Sorry"

"Don't be. Look before we were attacked, I felt something on that wall." she said motioning to the chamber in which the animals had emerged from.

"Mon then." he said grabbing her hand and tugging her to the chamber, careful not to hurt her. Lara lit a flare when they entered and focused it on wall. Kurtis ran a hand along the wall like what Lara had done earlier. He stopped when he felt markings. "Pass the light." he said to Lara and she handed it to him. He mumbled something in Latin and Lara couldn't make it out.

"What?"

"It says that the torch carries life to the undiscovered. I don't understand."

"I think I do, give me your lighter."

"I know you hate me smokin' and all Lara but I know you won't give it back, I'm not stupid."

_Could've fooled me. _Lara thought

"Oi! We've got an open link REMEMBER!"

"OH, anyway, give me the lighter, I've got an idea."

"Fine, but if you lose it, you're buying me a new one."

He handed her his blue cigarette lighter and Lara sparked a new flame to life. She walked over to the engravings and pushed the lighter into the holes. The flame spread throughout the whole corridor, en winding itself with every nook and cranny. A rummbling sound from ahead made the two adventurers look up at a door revealing itself. "That was easy" Lara said walking cautiously towards the opening. " A little too easy." just as he spoke the floor below them collapsed, sending them down into a pit of heavy darkness.

When he landed, Kurtis searched for Lara, but he couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, lights of fire sparked across the floor of the room, revealing a huge chamber with a pedestal in the middle of it. There was something in the middle of it, a buttons by the looks of it. He searched the room for Lara once again. He sprinted towards her when he saw her on the opposite side of the room, her right leg hanging limply. _Shit_. "Lara! Lara, can you hear me, Lara wake up!" he sobbed and checked for a pulse. There was one but it was very faint. "Thank fuckin' god" he thought aloud. He picked Lara up into his arms and headed for the pedestal. That was his best guess of getting out of there. He was about to push the button, when a thumping noise came from behind him. He turned around to see a section of the wall burst open and a creature bolt in. It was uglier than Boaz, _If that's even possible _he thought. It had a huge hole in it's front, showing it's internal organs, tentacles on it's head and wings on it's back. It was green with scales and had four eyes. It was definitely NOT easy on the eyes. Kurtis placed Lara down next to the pedestal and took out his chirugai and his Boran X. He was prepared to fight. Not only for his life but for Lara's.

**AN : Oh, cliffhanger, see you soon!**


	8. The beauty, the knight and the beast

The beauty, the knight and the beast

**AN : here's chapter 8 The beauty, the knight and the best. Hope you enjoy! Summer Holidays yay! ( Scotland anyway ) =)**

**PS : I don't know why, but in this story, it always seems to be Lara that gets hurt. Maybe I'll change it around.**

**PPS : If you've seen Hellboy, think about the God of Ressurection, that's what the beasts look like. But they don't have any skin on their chests,**

The chirugai's blades split threw the air, charging towards the creature. He wasn't exactly sure how to kill this thing, but he wasn't waiting around to find out. It howled in pain and stood up on all fours while the chirugai sliced at it's back. Green blood flew out of the wound as the creature charged at Kurtis. He fired a few rounds of bullets at the animal and slowly backed away. It continued charging and Kurtis found himself sprinting out of harms way. He dodged blow after blow of clawing the mythical creature sent. He knew he couldn't keep this up. He was knocked to the ground as the creature slashed his chest. He looked down to see some spots of blood becoming clear on his top. He shook his head in order to clear the fuzzy-ness that was gathering in his eyes. He looked around to spot the beast, but he couldn't spot it. Then he noticed it, heading towards Lara. He forced himself up and bolted towards the demon. He whistled, trying to turn it's attention to him. He failed and so sprinted even faster and tried to get in front of Lara before the demon striked. _C'mon Trent, bolt it!_ He thought to himself as he approached Lara and the creature. He stood in front of Lara and twitched his fingers, bringing his chirugai to life. He had an idea. He never really noticed the exposed insides of the beast, but he had now and he was going to use that to his advantage. He whirred his chirugai at one of the creature's lungs, cutting a huge gash in it. He ran up to the creature as it began to back off. He shot it in the heart and the creature let out a howl from the pain and smacked his in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. The beast fell to the ground and blood poured from it's insides. Kurtis sat up and grasped his stomach. A sharp pain flew threw his body and he lifted his top to see a huge black mark forming on his abdomen. He sighed as darkness overcame him, slipping into unconsciousness.

He woke when something brushed his cheek and he heard his name being called. "Kurtis, wake up. Please." His eyes fluttered open to see Lara leaning her head on his chest. He lifted an arm and stroked her back, making her jump. "It's OK, it's just me" he said quietly, almost a whisper. She sobbed into his chest and he looked down to notice that he was shirtless. He had a bandage wrapped around his chest where the strange creature clawed him. "Can you walk?" he asked her standing up.

"No, I had to crawl over here. What was that thing?"

"I don't know but I don't want to wait around to see if it's pals come to join in on the fun." he said pulling his top over his head. He turned to Lara and picked her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leant against him. He walked her as she limped to the button on the pedestal.

"I don't know if you should touch that Kurtis" she warned but it was too late. As soon as his fingers brushed over it, the button sank into the pedestal. A large part of the wall opened up revealing a large stone corridor, leading deeper underground. "Looks like our only way out Lara."

"OK, but as you can see I'm in no state to defend myself right now."

They started towards the corridor, taking in their surroundings. As soon as they set one foot into the hall, flames broke up from the floor, like in the previous chamber. There were engravings on the wall that didn't seem like Latin, but a different ancient language that Lara did not recognise. Suddenly, a part of the wall broke away and two creatures, the same as the one before but smaller, stepped through, running to Lara and Kurtis. _Shoot at their hearts_ Kurtis told her with his mind. They began to back away as they fired, but Lara fell over a large boulder and groaned as she hit the ground. The larger one of the beasts charged at her and jumped on top of her attempting to bite at her face. She struggled, shooting at the heart as accurately as she could, but failed. Her concentration was knocked off by the other animal charging at Kurtis he backed away to Lara's side. He kicked the animal, attempting to force it off of Lara. It turned his attention to him and slowly made it's way towards him. "Kurtis! You'll get yourself killed!" Lara attempted to stand up and walk to help Kurtis, but she just fell to the ground. All she could do was watch. Her uzis had been thrown across the hall when the beast jumped on her. She wasn't in control. And she didn't like that.

The other beast strolled slowly towards Kurtis as well, cornering him and focusing him into the wall. His back felt the cold stone against it and he froze. He was helpless. He whirred his chirugai at them but he couldn't get it in their chest. Lara threw a few pebbles at them to distract them so Kurtis could get out. But it was no use.

Kurtis noticed a gap in between the two monsters and slid threw it. He then sprinted to Lara's guns, grabbed one and threw the other Lara. He fired at their backs until they turned around and then fired at their heart until it came crashing down. Lara did the same to the other opponent. Kurtis rushed over to Lara and picked her up into his arms. They continued down down the hall, watching every corner and every part of the wall in-case another one of their rather big little 'friends' wanted to join them for a quick game of who can kill who first.

They entered another huge chamber, but this time instead of having a pedestal in the middle of it, it had engravings along the wall, in the same mysterious language that Lara didn't understand, along with some steeping stone type things. There was bones scattered across the floor with shields and swords. Kurtis set Lara against a wall and walked over to a group of bones. He picked one up and returned to Lara. "Pass some bandages" he told Lara and she fished some out of her back pack. She handed him a roll and he got up and grabbed a sword and ripped a small length of bandage off. He placed the bone along Lara's leg and tied it on with the bandage. "There, that should help you walk." Lara stroked one of his cheeks and kissed the other one. "Thank-you." They both leaned in for a proper kiss, when a rattling noise came from all around them. Kurtis let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at Lara and she looked although she had seen a ghost. "What?" he turned round and just looking around answered his question. The bones that once lay lifeless on the ground had risen and were stamping towards them.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kurtis said, frustrated _Haven't I done enough fighting for one day._

_Welcome to my world_ Lara sighed standing with struggle and twirling her uzis in her hand. She got into a fighting stance and bagen shooting, she knew it wouldn't work, they skeletons were dead after all, but it could buy them some time. Lara had an idea.

Kurtis picked up the sword next to him and began swinging it about menacingly while skeletons attacked him. He twirled it round his head, turning to face the opposite direction and thrashing it down on a skeleton that was behind him. He glanced sideways at Lara who was making her way to the engravings, completely oblivious of the skeleton about to strike her. Kurtis forced mentally created energy at the body, saving Lara from the blow that was mere inches away from her head. He turned his attention back to his attackers and sliced threw them one by one. He felt like he shouldv'e been in Pirates of the Caribbean. "Lara, what are you doing?" he asked quickly while dodging a sword narrowly. "I think these stepping stones are our way out."

She studied the engravings and then looked down at the stepping stones. She narrowed her eyes hoping that she could spot something that seemed out of place. She turned her attention back to the lettering on the walls and then back at the floor. And then it hit her. Each of the symbols were made up of two other symbols. On the floor there was half the amount of symbols that were on the wall. _They must make up a word_ she thought to herself. She glanced at the wall and then at the floor. If she only knew what the engravings said. "Kurtis!" she shouted over the clashing of swords. "Yep" he backed up towards her whilst combating the skeletons. "Look at this" she motioned to the wall. He threw the sword to her and they swapped places. She fought the oncoming skeleton and with her one good leg, kicked it's skull off. "What does it say?"

"I can't make all of it out." he turned and punched a skeleton and also kicked it's head off, literally. "It's like a problem solving question. Something about 'the sky can be reached if the ground is doubled and then deceased' then there's something else but I can't make it out."

"Swap places with me, I know what to do" she said while jumping into a back jump/flip and waving her body round in mid-air. _She's got a fucking fractured leg and yet she can still do those damn stunts._ Kurtis thought grabbing the sword off of her and guarding her while she made their escape route. A skeleton caught him off-guard and sliced at his arm, making him drop his sword. The skeleton lifted it's hands to swing at Kurtis' head but instead, a switch-blade knocked it out of it's hands. Kurtis looked over at Lara who winked at him and then she turned back to working on the stepping stones. He punched the skeleton in the skull and then shook his hand from the pain of the blow. He reached down and grabbed the sword before backing away towards Lara. "Anything yet?"

"Hang on, there's a certain word that needs to be recognised in order for this to work. Like a password."

"What's the word?" he said ducking and striking at the same time.

"I don't know, there's a bunch of them. It's Latin though I know that for sure."

"Why did you need me to translate it then?"

"They words aren't Latin, but these are," she started pointing to the floor "Every two Latin symbols make up one of they symbols." she said cocking her head towards the wall. She narrowly dodged a knife cutting her head in half and shot a bullet at her attacker. She then kicked it and grabbed it's sword. "Give me a minuet, I need to work out the code."

"Lara, I hate to pressure you or anything, but I don't think we HAVE a minuet." he said dodging yet another blow.

"I've got it." she hopped from one stone to another, waiting for them to lower and then quickly jumped into the next. She stepped stood still once all the blocks that made up the Latin word for 'elevate' were level with the rest of the floor. The floor shifted and Lara found herself being lifted off the ground and suddenly realised that it was only the stepping stones were being lifted. "Kurtis!" she shouted and reached out a hand for him, but missed by mere inches. "Kurtis!" she screamed again.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." he said while reaching his hands out with his palms facing towards the floor. He closed his eyes and suddenly opened them again as he was forced into the air by an invisible force. Lara reached out a hand for him to grab and pulled him onto the platform. She sighed with relief and looked up, shielding her eyes with her arm as they reached the top of the elevator.

She recognised her surroundings as the ones of where they had fallen down. She got up and limped her way to the door. She placed her hands on the door but immediately took it back when the doors swung open. She looked at Kurtis who just shrugged. She turned back and stealthed her way in, guns by her side.

_Bingo! _She thought when she noticed a part if the Rose Key. She startedto jog towards it. "Lara, there might be some traps." Kurtis shouted after her, but it was too late. The floor beneath her started to split apart and spears shot out from the wall. _It's amazing how well I do in situations_ _like these _she smirked smugly at Kurtis before running along the now parting floor. She flipped over one spear and turned around by doing a round-off. She did a series of back walkovers before jumping in the air and twisting her body round. This was the harder part. The spears were mechanical here, but she didn't have time to plan a route. She jogged faster and jumped sideways ( think of what she does in Bolivia with the spears in legend), a sharp edge narrowly missing her head. The floor beneath her was almost completely gone. She needed to go in the air. She sprinted, leapt from the floor and grabbed a pole. Swinging round, she timed herself so that when she flipped off of it she wouldn't get crushed by the closing blocks in the door. She flipped from the bar and grabbed the next one. She swung again but when she was on top of the bar, she turned around and flashed Kurtis a quick smile before swinging again, this time facing Kurtis. She swung for a few more seconds before quickly turning and doing the splits in mid-air, she swung and then flipped off of the pole and landed on her feet while crouching and looking over her shoulder to flash Kurtis a flirty grin. _Told you so-_ the grin got wiped off of her face as a door slammed shut behind her, leaving her alone in the room with the part of the Rose Key. _Lara! _ Kurtis jolted forward, but stopped when he came to the edge of a VERY deep pit.


	9. Revelations

Revelations

**AN : Right, I know it's only 9 chapters, but I've decided to write a sequel to this story, with a help from my friend Amy. I had lots of ideas but I wasn't sure if I should write a second instalment, but I will. Anyway, here's chapter 9! I know it's been a couple of days since I last updated but it's up now!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Tomb Raider, Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent or anything to do with them.**

Lara stood up in horror. She was trapped. A large stone door had came gliding down from the ceiling, separating her and Kurtis. She had the upper hand though, at least she was alone with the first part of the key. At least for now.

She turned around to study her surroundings. The room was a simple, small room. Marble walls, a stone pedestal in the centre, positioned between two statues. _I've gotta funny feeling those statues aren't gonna be still for long_ Lara thought as she narrowed her eyes against the two statues. They looked very similar to the creatures she and Kurtis had been battling earlier. She gazed around the room some more. A small opening in the right hand corner of the ceiling, looked although it led to a passage into the previous room. _There's my escape route_.

She stealthed behind the pedestal, where there were some ancient markings marked on a wall. _Lara? Lara are you OK? _Kurtis asked her using his mind. _I'm fine, the first part of the key is in here and I've found an exit back into the room your in. Can you get threw if you use your farsee thing to check where it starts? _

_I can try, hang on_. As Kurtis' mind left his body, Lara attempted to translate the ancient script. There were words missing. They had been rubbed into the wall, camouflaging them. "Rose is the scent...eclipse...immortal power...doom from hell to earth."

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ She trailed her hands along the wall. And turned back to the key. She eyed the statues suspiciously. _Obviously know what's going to happen there_. She reached out to stroke the statue, preparing her other hand with her uzi, but halted to a stop with Kurtis inside her head. There's_ no way for me to get in there Lara. You're gonna have to do what you need to do and crawl through that exit. And hurry up, you almost gave me a heart attack. _

Lara turned her attention to the key. It almost seemed to easy. Sure, they were almost mauled by lions, fell down a pit into nothingness, attacked by a creature that looked like it should've been in a horror movie, sliced by alive/dead skeletons and almost speared, but this room itself seemed to not have enough danger.

Cautiously, Lara extended a hand towards the key, expecting anything that might jump out at her. Spikes vaulted up from the edge of the pedestal and Lara immediately took her hand back. There was a cracking sound from beside her and she looked around to see stone becoming flexible on the statues. She un-holstered her guns and backed away towards the opposite side of her only exit. _Yeah, like I didn't see that coming_ Lara thought while beginning to fire.

She unclipped her grapple and sent it flying towards the dazzling ornament. The grapples claw wrapped round the object with ease and Lara grabbed the 1st part of the Rose Key as the grapple returned, placing it in her mouth as she fired at the statues, slowly coming towards her. Lara ran up to the statue closest to her, placed her foot on it's knee, jamp into the air above it's head and fired, turning round to face the same direction as before.

Lara sprinted towards the hole, placing her guns back in their holsters on her thighs. Breathing heavily, she jumped and grabbed a ledge above her. Securing her grip, Lara then bolted onto another ledge until she was the closest to the gap in the ceiling she could get. Just as she was about to leap for the hole, a large scratch to her leg held her in place and she screamed in agony.

When she pushed the pain aside, Lara leapt from the ledge she was gripping and caught the side of the hole. She hoisted herself into the hole with a grunt and began to crawl threw the narrow space, checking behind her every-so-often.

As she ended the passageway, she peered down her exit to see Kurtis pacing the room, humming. _Simpleton_ Lara thought as she lowered herself down.

As soon as he spotted her, Kurtis stopped acting simple and marched towards her. "It's about _fucking_ time!" he screeched. "I thought you were dead!"

"Oh, am I not." she said while patting her hand across her face reassuringly and taking the key out of her mouth.

"Ha-ha! C'mon lets get outa here, I've heard swords and everythin' so I'm wantin' outa this place as soon as possible." He motioned towards the two large doors that stood in their way. "Anyway to open them?"

"Why don't you use your Jedi-mind-tricks?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Man, your on a role today , aren't ya? Anyway, I can't use my 'Jedi-mind-tricks' on things like that, it could easily kill me"

"The key" Lara muttered, stalking towards the heavy doors in front of them. She searched the door with her eyes, looking for any indication of a small slot that the key would fit into. Sighing in defeat, she walked back to Kurtis. Who was looking at the blocks sceptically. "What is it?"

"You need to look at it from a different angle" He tilted his head to one side, as if trying to see something that was well hidden. He cocked it to the other side and his eyes widened as if to say 'Aha'. He wordlessly took the small object from Lara and paced across to the door. He reached up and placed the key in a small pot-hole. He turned back to Lara who was cocking her head in the same way Kurtis did earlier. "It's a rose, shock horror. You needed to put it in the centre." He turned around again and twisted the key around 180 degrees and the doors slid open. He retrieved the key and turned back to Lara with his signature smirk. "And I thought you were the tomb raider"

"Shut up Trent." she said while jogging to his side.

"Yes dear." he said and followed after her in silence.

They exited the coliseum and Kurtis immediately covered his eyes with his well bruised arm. "Forgot about that sun" he muttered. "It's so different from your British rain."

"So much for being quiet" Lara muttered and led the way out to the street. On the way back to their hotel, Lara stopped at a small payphone and extracted some Euros from her purse. She typed in a series of small numbers and held the receiver to her ear.

"_Hello?" _a groggy voice asked on the other side of the phone.

"Bryce, it's Lara. We've got the 1st part of the key. Any luck locating the second part?" she asked hopefully.

"_Yeah. In fact, I'm that good, I got you and lover boy the second and third part of the key."_

"Brilliant! And lover boy's not getting any love til we get home." she turned to face Kurtis who was sulking at her last comment. She chuckled and began to talk to Bryce again. "So, where are they?"

"Em... Well, the first part is in the British Museum and well... erm ...the second one is in. Egypt."

Lara felt her heart sink so deep, she thought it was lying next to her feet. She dropped the phone and stared in horror. Egypt. It was not on Lara's most-wanted-places-to-visit-list. In fact, she loathed Egypt. Despised it even. She had been left to die there. In a crumbling pyramid, while her one-time mentor, Wernor Von Croy had betrayed her, left her to rot. She was forced from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. "Lara? Lara, are you OK?"

Lara turned to face him, blinking unwanted tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine." But Kurtis knew she wasn't. For one reason she dropped the phone at the mention of something that he didn't know and the second being that he knew Lara. And with that look on her face, she was far from 'fine'.

He made a mental note to ask her about it later, and Lara said final goodbye's to Bryce and hung up the phone, heading back for the hotel.

XXXXXX

Lara and Kurtis entered Croft Manor drenched from head-to-toe. It was pouring with rain outside and they had arrived just in time for it beginning. _Shouldn't have complained about the sun_ Kurtis thought as Lara headed to her room and he walked towards to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.

He entered the library, where Zip sat and took a seat on the couch opposite him. "So." he grinned. "Always wondered what this was like. Y'know, the gossip thing that girls always do."

"What?" asked Bryce, face knit with confusion.

"Well, Lara really. Any embarrassing stories to tell me about or are you sworn to secrecy like every other little girl who's been told a secret."

"Well, there is this one time..." Kurtis' face lit up, and he burst into laughter as Bryce carried the story on.

XXXXXX

Lara entered the library to see Bryce clutching his side, while he laughed hysterically. Her eyes widened and she glanced over at Kurtis who was in the same state. "Speak of the devil." Bryce motioned to Lara as she sat down on Kurtis' lap.

"What? What is it?" she felt a smile tug at her lips.

Kurtis wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped an arm protectively around Lara's shoulders. "Nothing. Me and Bryce were just talkin' 'bout you." he tried to calm himself down, but somehow what Bryce said kept coming back to haunt him. In a good way. Of course.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" she said turning to Bryce while Kurtis took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Nothin'. We were just talkin' about that time when you went swimming and your bikini didn't have very supportive ties. Y'know. In that PUBLIC swimming pool." Bryce got out while laughing and Kurtis spat his coffee out of his mouth, making Lara turn her attention to him.

"He didn't" she froze in shock.

"He did." replied an amused.

_I'm gonna KILL him._ Lara thought_ Don't Lara, honestly he's a brilliant laugh._ Kurtis said entering her mind.

"Right," Lara began trying to change the subject. "Are you sure that the parts of the keys are DEFINETLEY where you say they are?"

"As sure as you are a woman." Bryce replied. Out of the corner of her eye, Lara saw Kurtis open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment but Lara snapped at him. "Don't even think about it." He closed his mouth again.

"So, you're sure we have to go to Egypt."

"Sorry Lara. But if you wanna stop Rutland, it has to be done."

Lara let out a frustrated sigh and ran her hand threw her hair, undoing her loose braid. Kurtis stroked her back comfortingly and asked his mental question from before : "What happened in Egypt?"

They had talked briefly about their past before. Only really saying: I did this and that's that. Lara trusted Kurtis more than anybody she had ever met. In fact, she trusted him so much that she felt almost...scared. Knowing that someone was there for her every step of the way was, well, fantastic. And it was even better that it was Kurtis who was there for her. She loved him so much and wanted to tell him what happened, but it caused her pain to even THINK about it.

"I'm not in the mood." she released a breath she never even knew she was holding.

"What? I ask you a question and your answer is 'I'm not in the mood'."

"I can't talk about Egypt right now Kurtis. I'll tell you about it later." she stood up from Kurtis' lap.

"Kay, fine by me. Probably never find out though." he muttered.

"What was that Kurtis?"

"Well, the only reason you let me in was cause we knew each other before Paris and Prague. And we had feelings for each other before that. But even though you let me into some of your life, you've hardly told me _anything_."

Lara crossed her arms over her chest defensively, indicating she was ready for the oncoming argument. "I'll tell you when I'm ready. What if I don't want to let you in!? What if I like it that you only know some things about me and not everything from my past?"

"Maybe I should go." Bryce stood up to leave the room.

"Bryce, sit down. Just because this cocky bastard has started an argument, doesn't mean you have to leave." Lara snapped at Bryce and he sat back down.

"Oh, so now I'm a cocky bastard!"

"Y'know what, I don't have time for this. It's bloody eleven PM and I'm shattered. We can finish this tomorrow. And Kurtis, unless you want to be sleeping on the couch, I suggest you make sure you come to bed when I'm dead asleep." she said while storming out of the room, Kurtis hot on his heels.

_Their acting like a married couple._ Bryce laughed.

_I heard that Bryce._ Kurtis thought back to him. Leaving Bryce alone with his brain to think about that comment.

Lara swung the door open and kicked it shut with her foot, when a hand stopped it just in time before it came to a close. "Lara." Kurtis said softly as he closed the door. "Just, leave me alone Kurtis." she said sitting down on the bed. All she wanted to do was fall flat on the pillows of the bed and doze off into a heavy, peaceful sleep.

"No. I'm sorry." he said sitting next to her.

"And so you should be! Humiliating me in front of Bryce and demanding to know about my past! But, apology accepted. I should have told you by now."

Kurtis held his arms out for an embrace and she accepted it. No matter what they argued about and every time they did, she could never hold a grudge against him. Kurtis layed down on the bed with Lara lying next to him, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"In 1999, I travelled to Egypt in search of the amulet of Horus. I found it and unleashed the god of evil, Set.I destroyed set by blowing the pyramid up. Sadly." she paused and took in a deep breath. "The pyramid came down on me and I saw Werner before it collapsed. He...abandoned me, he saw me their and he just left me." a tear slid down her soft cheek. "After I got out of the tomb, and when I came back home, I couldn't be left alone in the dark. I felt like a child wanting to come into their parents' bed because the were scared of the dark. I was petrified."

Kurtis wiped the tear away from her cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I won't hurt you Lara. I would never dream of it." But deep in his heart he knew that once the business with Rutland was finished, he and Lara might not see each other again. But until that moment came, he was going to make every second with her worth while.


	10. British Museum

British Museum.

**AN: So, here's chapter ten! I've been really busy lately so I don't have as much time to write and submit stories, but I'm not gonna abandon this .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent (sadly) or any of the other characters in tomb raider.**

"So, a banquet. Which lucky enough we've been invited to." Kurtis said while leaning against the door frame of Lara's bed room.

"Well, I've been invited to it. You're my plus one" she replied grabbing her handbag and matching coat.

"Still. I don't wanna go. I never feel comfortable with big fancy, upper class rich snobs-" Kurtis stopped when Lara cleared her throat. "-That I love so much" he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Nice save." Lara muttered dragging her downstairs and towards the garage. "Winston, we're away!"

"Goodbye Lady Croft, Mr Trent. Enjoy your evening."

"Thanks, bye!" Lara shouted.

XXXXXX

Lara and Kurtis arrived at the British Museum at 8:30pm. Exactly on time. It didn't seem very busy, which was quite good in a way. It meant they could get in and out unnoticed.

As soon as they entered the dining room, they were ushered to their seats by a young waiter.

About five minuets after the banquet began, an elderly man rushed onto the stage to give a speech about excavations in Peru.

"Now's the time. I'll come back with the key and the new can get the hell outa here." she whispered to Kurtis who was still pretending to listen to the man on the stage.

Lara stood up and brushed her dress off. She strode casually towards the hallway closest to the exhibit of the 2nd part of the key and attempted to pass the guard. He gave her a quizzical look before stepping in front of her, blocking her path. "Just going to refresh my make-up." she smiled cheerily and the guard steeped to the side mumbling something about 'women'.

Lara strode out into the hallway and when she was clear of anyone's line of sight, took out her mobile and dialed Bryce's number.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice on the other line. No matter where or when she went somewhere, Lara always found Bryce asleep when she either called or came home. _Typical_.

"Bryce? It's Lara, I'm outside the exhibit. Can you sort out the cameras?"

"Hang on. It might take me a minuet." he put the phone down and began typing in codes and coordinates.

"Right, you've got about five minuets at least til the CCTV turns back on. That should be enough time. Right?" he yawned.

"Plenty." Lara pressed the 'end call' button and placed her phone back in her bag. She strolled casually threw the entrance to the exhibit, ignoring all other artefacts apart from her goal. Medallions hung in cases, scrolls spread out on the walls, old clay pots decorated some exhibits but at the end of the room lay her prize. The second part of the key.

Checking once again to make sure no-one was watching, Lara pulled a pair of red goggles out from under her dress. She had equipped herself with a holster and a pistol in case she was in danger at any point. Especially with Rutland on their trails. You could never be too careful. Especially when you were Lara Croft.

She slipped the glasses on over her head and scanned the room. The goggles revealed several red laser beams around the glass cases. Memorizing the exact points of the lasers, Lara slipped the goggles back in her holster and slid the bottom part of her dress off, revealing a blue leotard. She set it down in the corner of the room along with her purse and shoes.

Taking a deep breath, the tomb raider ran and grabbed the edge of the first display case, avoiding the lasers as much as possible. As she pulled herself up, the glass made a squeaking noise against her weight. Freezing on the spot, Lara let her ears concentrate on any noise that might signal somebody knowing her position. Nothing.

She sighed with relief and stood up on her feet. Placing the laser-detecting-goggles back on, she combat crawled underneath a set of lasers. Now was the tricky part. Getting past a group of lasers that had a set of three going vertical and the three more going horizontal, making a chequered pattern in the air. And to make it worse, it was at the end of the current case she was standing on, blocking her path to the next case. But this was was where ten years of gymnastics came in handy. Her father always disowned her for her less feminine choices and had wished her to take up ballet. And she did so for a year or two until she was finally allowed to take up gymnastics.

Lara paced back a few steps, and raced towards the beams. At the last minuet she lifted her feet off of the ground and jumped into a forward-flip. Narrowly missing a beam, Lara landed on two feet but quickly fell back into a crab in order to avoid a laser. Pulling her feet up into the air, she held her position in a handstand for a few moments before placing them down behind her.

Tucking a stray hand of hair behind her ear, Lara continued towards the case. The next few sets of lasers were easy to pass. A mere step over a few and ducking under the others.

When Lara reached the spot above her goal, she knelt down and extracted a glass cutting kit from next to her holster. She prepared it on the glass and twisted it until a small circle, big enough to fit her hand through, had formed. A slight smile illuminated her face as she reached in and grabbed it, wrapping a tight grip around it.

Lara gathered to her feet and brushed her legs off from the dust that had gathered there. _Would have thought they would keep this place in better shape _she thought while running back the way she came. Without pause, she ducked and hopped over the same lasers as before, but stopped when she came to the chequered pattern. How she was meant to get past this, she didn't know. The floor was choked with lasers and motion detectors apart from at the entrance, leaving the only means of escape the way she had come.

Taking in a deep breath, Lara sprinted towards the beams. At the last possible moment, she flung herself into a cartwheel in the air, landing in the opposite direction behind the beams. Her face was inches apart from the lasers. One false move and that would be it. Caught. She edged away slowly, letting out the breath she had been holding. Not watching where she was going, she clumsily fell over the glass as her bare feet slipped over the roof covering some artefacts. She fell right on top of a laser, sending a quick painful sensation threw her body before automating a high alarm. "Shit!" Lara cursed as she heaved herself off of the case, picking her belongings up and dashing down the corridor to the toilet. She had to be cocky. That was Kurtis' fault. She had picked that up from him. The cockiness. Turning your back when you think you've done everything right. But most of it turns out for the worst.

Flinging the cubical door shut, she slipped her skirt back on and tided her hair. Clearing her throat and straightning up, she exited the restroom and strolled casually towards one of the guards. Security was guarding every entrance and exit, making sure no-one could get in or out. "Excuse me. May I get threw?!" she shouted over the shouting and the ringing alarm bells.

"Where exactly have you been miss?" he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I went to the restroom to touch up on my make-up and that alarm went off when I was applying a new pair of contact lenses. I jumped and the one of my lenses fell out of my hand and I was stuck on my hands and knees searching for it." she lied easily.

"Very well, miss.."

"Croft."

"OK, miss Croft." he said stepping to the side letting her past.

_Now to find Kurtis_ Lara thought. Scanning over the room in search of him. There he was, arguing with one of the guards. Lara smiled inwardly and strode towards him.

"Get your hands off me!" Kurtis shouted at the guard.

"Please, sir calm down."

"No! I try to get out for a piss and you come and stop me! I have a right to do my business on you!"

_Oh my god Kurtis, please don't _Lara thought as she continued to pace towards the two men.

"Sir, we can't let anybody out."

"Then what about that elderly woman! You were handling her too roughly for me to sit by and watch!"

"I didn't even lay a finger on her. And why do I get the feeling you're just trying to cause an argument. Sir you've clearly been wound up by someone. Can you please just settle down!"

"I won't calm down until you let me for a piss! And if I wanna start a fight, I will. I don't need no stuck up prick telling me what to do!" Kurtis lifted a clenched fist in the air to strike the guard, but by this time a shocked Lara was behind him, pulling him back.

"Kurtis! Calm down." she said once he was away from the guard.

Lara turned back to the guard. "I'm sorry. He tends to get wound up a little easily. It doesn't help that he tends to like a drink"

"Excuse me!" Kurtis shouted. He didn't like being accused of being an alcoholic. Especially when he was far from one.

"Kurtis! And you were doing so well" she shook her head an dpulled kurtis back to their table.

"'Tends to like a drink!?'"

"You were about to punch the lights out of that man. It's not as if you would start an argument over nothing when you were sober."

"I was buyin' you some time. Plus I really DO need the toilet." he whispered the last part, making Lara chuckled. She opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut again as her eyes widened at a volley of gunshots being sounded from the main hallway.

The next thing they knew, mercenaries were swarming the dinning room, pushing threw the guards and guests. At the sound of gunfire, Lara and Kurtis rose to their feet, blocking out the screams of terrifies guests. They stealthed into the shadows and tried to make way for the nearest exit when they saw a tall, slim figure enter the room. Rutland.

Kurtis neared the exit and turned to face Lara, but froze still when he saw she was being roughly handled by a merc. One came up behind him and grabbed him by his forearms. Kurtis struggled against his grip and elbowed him in the stomach, but the man wouldn't budge. He sighed in defeat.

They were dragged to the centre of the room where Rutland stood. "Ms Croft. Mr Trent. I would say it's good to see you again. But. Y'know." Rutland motioned for two of the guards to go to Kurtis and they complied. The last thing he heard or saw before darkness overcame him was the butt of a rifle to his face and Lara screaming his name.

XXXXXX

Kurtis' eyes fluttered open to the sight of a dark room, with steel covered walls, the only light coming from a small lamp on a far away table. There were two mercenaries guarding a doorway that led to another room like the one he was in. He lifted his head up at one thought. Where was Lara. He had obviously been knocked unconscious at the banquet by Rutlands men, but there was no sign of Lara.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Rutland entered the room, a smug grin on his face. Kurtis shot daggers at the man. If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. "Ah, Mr Trent. I trust your having a pleasant stay?"

"With a smug prick like you as my host. I doubt it." he spat back.

"Now, now calm down. I shall let you go when I get what I want."

Gets what he wants? Wouldn't he have already taken the second part of the key from Lara? What else did he need? Surely he would have taken the other key from her manor before capturing them. And it's not like he doesn't have enough brains to find out where the third and fourth key was located.

"What do you want? And where's Lara?" Kurtis demanded, anger running threw his entire body. He did NOT like being held against his will.

"Oh. Sorry. Could you not see Ms Croft?" he flicked a switch by the door and a light flickered on across the room. Lara's body lay slump against a chair.

"What have you done to her?"

"She is just unconscious. Like you were nothing to worry about. She's just taking a longer time to wake up. That's all." Rutland motioned for one of the guards by his sides to go to Lara. Once he reached her he lifted a hand and backhanded her, causing her to wake with a start.

Kurtis tugged against his restrains, but it was no use. He was tied up and tightly. "Don't you _fucking_ touch her!"

"I can harm her all I want Mr Trent, unless she gives me the information that I want."

"Then I'll be dead and you won't get any information because I'm saying nothing!" Lara shouted from behind him.

_Lara, he WILL kill you_. Kurtis projected but Lara did not reply. Kurtis watched Rutlands every move as he pulled a chair up from a desk and sat it in between Lara and Kurtis.

"Ah. Now where to start. I believe you know where the third part of the key is Ms Croft. No? I wish to know where it is."

"Then wish all you want, Rutland. Because I can't seem to remember anything at the moment"

"Very well. I somehow doubted you would comply. Guards. Lets see if I can refresh your memory, Croft." A guard walked over to Lara and pulled a small switch-blade out of a pocket, while two more guards walked over to Kurtis' side, pining him down further.

The guard switched the blade up and held one of Lara's arms out and pressed the blade lightly against her forearm before cutting a deep gash from the base of her hand, right up to her elbow. Lara cried out in pain. "Remembering anything now?"

"Nothing." she replied threw gritted teeth.

"I want information Lara!" The guard walked behind Lara and yanked her hair back, forcing her to look at Rutland. She didn't respond and only spat at him and the guard let his grip go and walked around in front of her again, punching her in the eye. It almost immediately bruised.

Kurtis sent a mental surge of energy towards Lara's attacker and, in response, one of his guards backhanded him. "Bastard!" Kurtis spat.

"Trent, I would be grateful that it's Lara that's getting the beating and not you." Rutland warned.

"How am I supposed to sit back and watch you harm her?!"

Kurtis tore his gaze from Rutland as Lara screamed in agony as her guard hit her in the stomach with the butt of his gun. She looked up at Rutland, hatred swarmed her eyes, and spat blood out onto his face.

He wiped it from his eye. "Right, Croft. I've played fair. I want to know where the third key is and if you don't tell me, you die"

"Play fair?!" Kurtis screamed. "You've practically kicked the living shit outa her! You call that playing fair!" he thrust a second surge of energy his way, trying to dispose of his anger.

"Handel him." He shouted to the guards and one of the thrust a knife into Kurtis' leg, making him groan. He would not give Rutland the satisfaction of letting him know he'd hurt him. The only thing that was hurting him now, was seeing Lara in pain. "They are obviously not going to comply. Let them be. We will take care of them later."

The guard who was causing Lara pain, thrust the butt of his rifle to the top of her head, making her succumb to a waiting darkness.

**AN Sorry, I'm not very good at writing torture scenes.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it chapter eleven will be up by Sunday.**

**See ya then!xx**

**Nikita/laraandkurtisfan97**


	11. Escape

Escape

**Absolutely nothing to do with the story!(This note) I had this dream last night that me and my friend went to Salt Lake City and we went into this pub. I said to ma pal that I had to run out to change pounds to dollars and then this guy who was sitting next to us at the bar (That happened to look like Kurtis Trent) said something about typical English and then for no reason at all I punched him in the face, calling him stupid 'cause he didn't know the difference between an English accent and a Scottish accent. And then I woke up as we walked out of the pub. I told my friend and she said we are NEVER going to Salt Lake city now. She's scared in case I get out in a jail cell for assaulting someone who makes a full of British.**

**Sorry for that boring info above, just thought I'd tell ya**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lara, Kurtis or Rutland or Tomb Raider itself. They all belong to Eidos or Core or Crystal Dynamics.**

**Anyway, on with the show.**

"Lara!" Kurtis screamed as he struggled against his restrains .

Rutland turned round to Kurtis, "You're next Trent." he said, strolling towards Kurtis, accepting a handgun from a mercenarie.

"Oh. You think so do you?!" Kurtis replied, noticing The Chirugai across the room, lying peacefully on a desk. He mentally awoke it and it hummed to life, it's five lethal blades springing out of it's side.

The American guided it quickly towards the stunned guards, slitting their throats or chests when close enough. Kurtis tugged free of his ropes, with the help of his psychic abilities. He ran towards Lara, avoiding bullets from Rutland, and picking her up in his arms.

"Trent! Stay where you are!" Rutland shouted as more mercenaries flooded the room, surrounding Kurtis and Lara. "Don't move or she dies." Rutland demanded, with a slight wave and all guns pointed to Lara's head.

Kurtis only smiled smugly in reply. The chirugai did the rest. In one fluent movement, it cirled the group of mercs, slashing at them until they fell. Kurtis turned to Rutland as he retrieved his chirugai, clipping it onto his belt. He didn't have time for a big fight. He sent a powerful surge of energy towards Rutland, making him fly backwards out of the room, continuing in the air until his body smacked against a solid wall.

Kurtis waisted no time in racing out of the room, running blindly threw the building. He desperately needed to get out of this place, the only problem being, he had no idea where he was going.

Once venturing down some hallways, he found a small room, which looked like a storage cupboard. Hoping he was safe (for now), he opened the door with a 'click' and placed Lara against a wall. He took a stance, with his feet apart and stretched his hands outwards, palms facing upwards. His eyes flickered shut and then opened again, only revealing the whites of his eyes.

Three minuets later, and still no idea of an escape route, Kurtis slipped back into his body. He stumbled back a few steps from the impact and startled when he heard a voice. "You EVER planning on telling me what that is?" He looked down at Lara, who still had her eyes closed and her head leant back against the wall.

"I'll tell you-"

"Later?" she cracked an eye open to look at him.

"No. for once I am gonna tell ya. But i'll do it when we're getting' outa this place." He held a hand out for Lara to help her up, but she never took it. "Give me a minuet. I'm still recovering from being battered over the head."

Kurtis slid down the wall beside Lara, "I call it farsee. It's like I can take my mind out of my body and travel around without being physically there for a short amount of time. I can still see and hear things as well although I'm not in my body." Lara turned to look at him. "Hurts like HELL when I stay away for too long though"

Lara opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut when a thudding noise came from the other side of the door. "They've found us." Lara whispered as she looked for a means of escape and spotted a vent above their heads.

"Vent" she said nodding upwards, standing and ripping part of her dress and tying the other part to the side in a tight knot.

"Right, I'll give you a boost." The last time Kurtis had said that, he was preparing to fight a fairy on steroids. At least that wasn't what was happening now. He held his palms out, cupping them and Lara placed a foot in them and hopped up, grabbing the grating and hauling it down before pulling herself into the vent. She crawled forward a bit and turned round, grabbing the grating as Kurtis handed it to her before he puled himself up. Their only way out was forward. She turned and began to crawl, but stopped when she heard Kurtis snigger. "What?" she sighed.

"The view. Lovely." he said.

Sighing again, she carried on forwards. She stopped at the end of the vent, deciding which way to go. She turned to face Kurtis, but he just shrugged. "Hang on." Once again he slipped into farsee. Coming back into his body, he realised he was lying on the floor, Lara crouching beside him, trying to wake him up. He shook his head and pulled himself up into a crouch position. "You OK?" Lara asked.

"Yeah. Go right." he said. Lara complied and turned right at the end of the passageway, continuing onwards while Kurtis told her the directions. They had almost reached, what Kurtis had said was the nearest exit, when bullets started to fire through the vents. They had obviously not been as quiet as they had thought.

A volley of gunshots roared threw the vents, piercing threw the metal beneath Lara and Kurtis. They froze, silently breathing, straining their ears for sounds of movement beneath them. Nothing. Suddenly, more gunshots shattered the vent material and Lara and Kurtis hurried along the small corridors on their hands and knees, doing the best they could to avoid the bullets. One grazed Lara's leg and another Kurtis' shoulder, but apart from that, they made it threw the attack.

Once turning threw the final vent corridors, they stopped at a latch and checked down it, wary of Rutland's workers. The cost was clear. Lowering herself down, Lara checked the halls again and spotted a CCTV camera. She smiled at it while walking towards it and disconnected it with one full punch and then ripped it off the wall. As she turnd around, Kurtis dropped to the floor. "Where to now?" she asked.

"Along that hall." he said pointing behind Lara. "We need the key. Rutland has the second part and no doubt the first. We need them." he began jogging down the corridor, Lara following. They stopped just outside a laboratory door. "Restricted" Lara read aloud. "Is it in here?"

"My best bet." He checked left and right, and, being satisfied nobody was watching, shouldered the door down. Entering it slowly, chirugai in his hand, he gazed around the room, searching for the key and any weapons that they could use. There was a metal desk, a few filing cabinets and a whiteboard, showing notes about the key. They didn't bother investigating, from what information Rutland wanted, it sounded like they had the upper hand.

On top of the desk were paperwork and a desk tidy, but nothing regarding any of the key's. While Kurtis went to the filing cabinets, Lara made her way to the desk, leafing threw the sheets of paper. **Rose Skull, Rose Key, Rose Eclipse. **Everything related to the Rose Skull. But she didn't recognise the Rose Eclipse. Picking the paper up, she scanned it briefly for information. "The Rose Eclipse is the only eclipse known to reveal the Rose Skull or release it's power. It is known that when the moon covers the sun on a Rose Eclipse, a shadow is cast upon an unknown cave. The shadow is the entrance to the alcove." she read aloud. When she looked up she saw Kurtis leaning against the desk, dangling the keys in his fingers, a .45 and a rifle in the other hand. "Which one ya want?"

"Pistol." and Kurtis threw her the pistol before letting the information she had just read sink in.

"So, basically. We've only got one shot at this. And if we're in the wrong place, then that's it. But if we keep the keys from Rutland, he can't get into the cave."

"True. But we won't be around for ever and Rutland won't be the only psycho that wants immortality granted to them. I say we get this skull and destroy it as soon as that eclipse comes." She made her way towards the door, checking for mercenaries and then exited towards the window at the end of the hall, Kurtis following. They made it to the window and peered down. They were on the side of a busy street, and in what looked like the upper stories of a factory. They turned around at the sound of shuffles behind them and turned to face a dozen mercenaries, training their guns at them. "Don't move or we WILL open fire."

"Oh. I wouldn't do that. You open fire. We open fire." Kurtis said, casually leaning against the wall, smiling smugly. Lara looked at him, confused _What are you talking about?! _Kurtis reached into his pocket and pulled out the two key's. He eyed them and then turned his attention back to the guards. "I don't think our boss would like it very much if something were to happen to these." he reached his free hand out towards Lara and, sensing what he was doing, she tossed him her .45 and without looking away from the group of guards, aimed it at the keys and took the safety off. "Don;t think I'm bluffin'"

Lara edged her way towards the window and turned her back to the men. Gazing out, she saw a truck parked directly below the window. _Lucky..._ She thought. Taking a small step backwards, she kicked the window in, the glass scraping her bare feet. Kurtis stood in front of her as the guards aimed at her head, his chirugai humming in the air at shoulder height. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he warned as Lara cleared the left over glass. _When I say go._ She thought to him. Slowly, not tearing their gaze from the waiting guards, they edged towards the window and sat on the windowsill. Looking down again, to make sure the truck hadn't moved, Lara grabbed hold of Kurtis and counted from three. _Three, two, one. Go!_ And Kurtis gave him mocking two fingered salute, and they both fell down to the truck.

Gunshots roared from the window they had just left and the pair got to their feet and scrambled from the building. Running along pavements blindly, Kurtis turned to Lara. "Where to now?"

"Hotel. We stay there for the night and make our way back to the mansion tomorrow. We should stay near. Rutland wouldn't expect that."

"OK" he agreed.

After what felt like hours wandering around the streets searching for a safe place to stay, they had found a small motel not to far away from the warehouse. They were glad to just rest. They had been in the run for approximately two hours, and they both felt exhausted. Upon entering the motel, they had received some strange looks from guests. Seeing as what the twosome looked like. Nobody could blame them. There clothes were ripped and shredded, Lara had no shoes and they were black and blue. The receptionist had insisted on calling for a ambulance to organize a small check-up, but they had refused, saying they would be fine.

Lara slammed the door behind Kurtis and collapsed on top of the bed next to him, feeling although she could fall asleep right there and then. Remembering that Rutland must have broke into the manor in order to get the first key, Lara suddenly felt a growing feeling of dread form in her stomach. Bryce and Winston. Forcing herself up. She walked over to the hotel phone and dialled in the number for Croft Manor. She looked over to Kurtis as she placed the receiver to her ear and suppressed a small chuckle as she watched him snore slightly. He really was exhausted.

"Hello?" She heard Winston ask from the other end of the line.

"Winston? It's Lara."

"Lara dear! Thank god! Are you and Mr Trent alright?"

Well, she had been cut by a laser, knocked unconscious, gagged, sliced in the arm, backhanded, tortured, knocked unconscious again and shot at, but the poor man would have a heart attack if he was told this. "Yes, Winston, we're fine. Is Bryce there?"

"Yes. I shall be one minuet." Winston placed the phone down and a few moments later, Lara heard Bryce come to the phone.

"Lara! Oh My God. That Rutland prick came here looking for you. Thank bloody god! Is Kurtis alright." Lara looked at Kurtis who was still in a deep slumber.

"Yeah. He's fine."

"Thanks. So. What can I do for you?"

"Me and Kurtis need some stuff sent here for tonight. We only have rags left from our outfits for tonight. Y'know the basics. Bring Kurtis a top, jeans and boots. Same for me. Night clothes as well. Ask Winston to get us some underwear. I don't trust you around them."

"What? Oh c'mon Lara, you had to admit that was funny." he laughed.

"No it wasn't. Sending my bra with fruit in it and sticking a label on it syaing 'fruit basket, courtesy of Lara Croft' was not funny. You were acting like a child being told what a bra was. Never mind a thirty year old."

"Hey! I'm twenty nine!"

"If you say so. Remember the clothes, trace our address using the phone, tell the receptionist to give it to room number 113." She slammed the receiver down before he could answer. At the noise, Kurtis sat straight up. "What-?"

"Nothing sleepyhead." she yawned. "Not even here for five minuets and your sprawled out on the bed, snoring as if your life depended on it."

She entered the bathroom for as well deserved shower.

When she emerged, wearing a towel around her body and a seperate ine around her hair, Kurtis was sitting on the bed topless, half-dazed, staring at the TV but not really registering anything being showed. Next to him was a small bag, probably containing their clothes. "Showers free." she said, sitting down on the bed and fingering at her hair once her towel was removed.

"Nah. I have a better idea." he crawled towards her and placed a small kiss on her neck. She turned around and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and layed her down on the bed. All previous events from the day forgotten.

**AN: Right, I know I said I would put this up two days ago. But my laptop crashed and this was deleted. So I typed it up again and then it wouldn't save. So I needed to restart my laptop and type it up. Again! But it's finally up.**

**I've started to write another story called Just Random Tomb Raider Stories, which as the title says are random tomb raider stories. Check it out. It's meant to be funny, but I'll let you decide.**

**I'll post chapter 12 up on Friday. And it WILL be up. I promise.**

**Nikitaxx/laraandkurtisfan97**


	12. Back to doom

Back to doom

**AN : Chapter 12 of with or without you.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lara, Kurtis, Bryce or Tomb Raider. They all belong to Edios, Core or Crystal Dynamics**

"So. Egypt is our next stop?" Kurtis sighed, sitting opposite Bryce on the kitchen table. He took a bite of his sandwich and slowly chewed it before swallowing and finally answering. "Yep. I found some info on that eclipse thing you wanted. Over there." he nodded his head behind Lara, where a group of papers were lying messily on the kitchen bunker. She placed her mug of coffee on the table and stood up, making her way towards the sheets of paper. She scanned threw them, reading the brief information.

Placing them down again with a sigh she sat herself up on the worktop and turned to face Bryce, "what's it say?" he asked after mouthing down another bite of food.

"Basically says that only Kurtis can get into the room with the Skull in it. We can both get into the alcove, but there's some test that checks if your Lux Veritatis."

"But that's a good thing right? It means Rutland can't get into the alcove." Kurtis said

"Yes. But I don't like the feeling of not being in control. What if something happens and then I'm not there to sort it out."

"You've just gotta trust me."

"I do. But what if something happens to you." she looked down at the floor, feeling uneasy.

Kurtis stood and walked over to her. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Lara looked up at him with a weak smile. "I hate to interrupt your little moment, but haven't you got a world to save or somehtin'?" Bryce said while exiting the room.

XXXXXX

Sand. Nothing but sand and the zooms of cars speeding on into the distance. Lara and Kurtis were on a main road to a dessert in the middle of nowhere in Egypt. Kurtis had said he had been to the temple before, for a test he needed to pass in order to be worthy of the Lux Veritatis. Many didn't survive, Kurtis was lucky to escape death. It seems like both of the adventurers had escaped death from Egypt, which was the reason Lara dreaded coming back. The memories of the tomb coming down on her, haunted her dreams and thoughts. The claustrophobia stayed with her. It had taken her months to get back to her old self and even then she had given up her loved hobby, in fear of the same scenario happening. She had got involved in the events of The Sleeper and Karel, and even seeing Kurtis again by chance when Von Croy was murdered and she had to clear her name. She had vowed to herself that she would never return to Egypt. But she had also vowed to herself never to see Von Croy again.

"Do you know how to get there?" she tore herself from her own thoughts.

"Yeah. I visited the temple when I was younger for a test to see whether I was worthy of the Lux Veritatis. I barely survived." he ever took his eye of the road as they pulled away into a smaller road, leading into the heart of the dessert.

"What did you have to do?"

"It was a test of physical and mental strength. Had to climb threw traps, swim and fight. That was the physical test. For the mental, we had to travel threw the tomb using only our mind. That was the first stage. Many people died of the strain on their brain and only a handful of us past that stage. There was an emotional test as well, but that was elsewhere." the finality in his voice showed he didn't want to talk about the third part of this 'worthiness' test.

He pulled the motorbike to a stop and clambered off it. Lara looked around and then at Kurtis who was kneeling on the sand. "Nothings here."

"Hang on. Here we go." he cleared away some sand, revealing a small concrete slab. Unclipping his chirugai from his belt, he placed it down on the slab. It fit perfectly. The blades sprang out as the ground began to rumble. A large section of ground separated, revealing a small slope that, as Lara assumed, was there entrance to the Tomb. Before she had a chance to register what happened, the wind was knocked out of her as she landed on the slope and began downwards. Grunting, she sat herself up and looked down to Kurtis in front of her. He didn't seem surprised at all. She quickly lied back down as a blade sprung out from the side of the wall. When she sat up, Kurtis was beside her. He pulled her closer to him as she narrowly missed a spiky death as the slide collapsed under her weight. There was a sudden drop and Lara found herself lying flat in the floor.

Picking himself up, Kurtis gazed around the room. The walls looked like the were made of sand, literally. No cement or blocks to hold it up. Just sand. On them were some Lux Veritatis glyphs translating into a similar sentence Lara had discovered in Rome. In front of them were two tunnels, both looking as dark as each other. "Which one do we take?" Lara asked, stepping up beside him.

"I don't know. They weren't here the last time." he picked up two small stones and threw one into the tunnel to his left. Blades swung out of the walls and floor. He then threw the next stone into the tunnel to his right. Exactly the same. "Looks like we have to split up. Which tunnel you want?"

"I'll take the right. We'll meet back here if we don't come to the same opening." and she started off down her tunnel.

Taking a deep breath, she sprinted into the the alcove, ready for the oncoming danger. A blade swung out from the ceiling and she dove into a forward roll. Getting to her feet, she continued to run. Cart-wheeling in the air, she dodged a group of piercing spears. After a series of back-walkovers and flips, she had cleared all the blades. She hoped Kurtis was OK, seen as she had the upper hand in acrobatics. She turned around as she stepped forward, halting almost as soon as she had started when she stared down at a very big pit. An axe like blade swung from the ceiling, cutting off any means of jumping over the hole. Carefully stepping back, she watched the axe as it sliced threw the air. Timing herself, she ran forward and grabbed onto the side of the axe before pulling herself up. As she stood there, timing her actions for a safe landing, a second blade starting to swing in front of her, appearing from within the wall. Sighing she watched that blade and leapt for it. She missed her footing and slipped off the edge of the blade, only just grabbing the edge. She felt a sharp pain threw her leg and looked down to see it had been sliced halfway down her shin by the blade.

Getting back up, she quickly dove off of the axe into a small swan dive and landed with a forward roll. Grunting, she got up and jogged towards the end of the tunnel, avoiding more spears and pits on her route.

Near the end of the tunnel she heard somebody humming. _For god's sake that man never stops humming does he?_ She exited and saw Kurtis sitting down against a wall, his head leant back and humming 'I gotta feelin' by the Black Eyed Peas. His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Lara entering the room. "The song hasn't been out for two weeks and already you've made me hate it." he opened his eyes and stared up at Lara. "It's catchy." he said as he got to his feet. "What happened?" he nodded towards the cut on her leg.

"Axe." she turned her attention to the room. In the centre there was a huge pool of water, no doubt there way to the key. "Is that our way out?" she asked, leaning over the water's edge.

"Dunno. I just got here from the passage to hell." he wiped blood and sweat away from his forehead. "It wasn't that bad." she sighed.

"Yeah. But you can do all they fancy flips and that. I don't have that advantage."

"Stay here." she said as she dived into the water. The water was freezing and full of dirt. Opening her eyes, Lara could barley see ahead of her. Holding her breath, she swam onwards threw the underwater passages, searching for an exit that would lead her and Kurtis closer to their target. As she swam further on, it became impossible to see threw the grime and dirt. Using the wall to guide her threw the passage way, she swam up into a vertical passage way, her lungs burning, she used every last source of energy to continue swimming upwards. Finally, she broke the water's surface and gasped for air, savouring the oxygen. Looking around, she noticed that she wasn't in a room, but a vertical corridor. Diving back under the water, she returned to Kurtis.

The water stirred as Lara's head broke the surface. "Any luck?" Kurtis asked. "There's a corridor that leads upwards on the other end of this pool. Coming in? The water's lovely." she smiled.

"If you insist." he jumped into the water and when his head bobbed back up, he stared daggers at Lara, a smile still on his face. "It's fucking _freezing_."

"It's lovely, and refreshing." and she led the way back into the pool.

When they entered the shaft, there limbs were throbbing in pain with the effort of pulling themselves under the water for what seemed like hours and there lungs were burning from the lack of air. "So. We've gotta climb." Kurtis said between breaths.

"Looks like it." and she placed one foot in a foothold and pulled herself up onto the wall. There was nothing but silence, the occasional grunt telling Lara that Kurtis was still behind her. About a third of the way up, flames shot out from one side of the shaft, and Lara let go of one hand in order to dodge the fire. "Your people like their death traps, don't they?" she asked Kurtis as she grabbed hold of the small rock her hand had been previously placed on. "Well. Y'know. Can never be to careful." he grunted as the trap that had struck Lara only moments ago attacked him, except he wasn't as graceful as Lara. He wasn't as quick either. The flame brushed over his side and he let go of the wall. As soon as he realised he was falling, he grabbed a small foothold and clutched his side as the burning sensation spread throughout him. "Are you alright?" Lara asked from above him. "Yeah. Just a small burn, nothing serious." he began to climb but screamed in agony as the pain increased. Lara climbed back down beside him and lifted his top up to see a section of his flesh reddened and grazed. "A small burn. A small burn doesn't cover your whole hip and waist." she sighed. And helped him up to the top of the shaft, avoiding more traps and hoisted herself into a crouching position and then stood up. She turned round as Kurtis pulled himself up and lay flat on his back, gasping for breath. She crouched down beside him and fished out the bandages out of her backpack, along with her water skin. She handed the water to him as he pulled his top up, revealing the burn. She wrapped the bandages around him and began to tie the knot when she heard the clatter of swords behind her. _They like their skeletons as well._ She thought as she cautiously turned around, coming face-to-face with a group of dead/alive skeletons, similar to the ones in Rome. Sighing, she took her .45's out of their holsters and aimed at the closest warrior. She fired as Kurtis' chirugai sliced threw the air towards a second skeleton. Still firing and also backing away, Lara threw quick glances around the room for a means of escape. There was a large arc further up the wall in the room, with a group of pillars, all at different lengths, leading to it. The only thing was is that the Lux Warriors were surrounding the way to the pillars and even then, the first pillar was too high to reach. But this is when being Lara Croft payed off.

Continuing to fire, she edge away in between to pillars that were against the wall. Holstering her weapons, she jumped towards the first pillar and then chimney jumped between the two. Grabbing hold of a pole she swung herself round three times before flipping onto the first pillar. Looking down, she saw Kurtis dodging around from the blades swinging at him, he fired his Born X several times at one of them and then grabbed the sword as it fell. Looking around for Lara, he spotted her watching from above. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch, or are you gonna help me." he said as he swung the sword at the closest skeleton. "Fine." she sighed and un-holstered her weapons and began firing while explaining to Kurtis what to do. He did as he was told. He put the sword in a crack at mid-length of the pillar and climbed onto it. He jumped up and joined Lara on the top of the pillar. "Are you good at timed jumps?" she asked him, helping him up. "Considering it saved my life in the passage to hell back there, I think I'm fine."

"Good. 'Cause it'll save your life here." and she stepped back and then ran and jumped onto the next pillar. Kurtis mirrored her actions. "I thought you said something about 'timed jumping'?"

"I did. See that wall over there." she pointed to the wall to the twosomes left, where a large dent in the wall showed the side of a sharp blade. There was at least one opposite each pillar. She continued, "Just you wait till that blade swings out." she stood there, watching the blade and then jumped to the next pillar. As she had predicted it sung out in front of her and she had to duck in order to miss it.

When it was clear, Kurtis caught up with her and also ducked, and stayed crouched, as he landed. Lara was timed her movements once again, so that she wouldn't get cut in half. "Lara. I hate to rush you or anythin'. But those skeletons can climb." Kurtis warned as he looked down the side of the pillar to see warriors scrambling up them. "If you want to get diced to pieces then be my guest." she said as she leapt forward. This pillar was higher than the last two, making Lara grab onto the edge, her grip almost slipping as she dodged the two axe's that swung above and beneath her.

Lara pulled herself up into the pillar and turned round to face Kurtis, who was still on the other stone pillar. He was firing at the skeletons that had now reached the top of the pillar. She fired at them as Kurtis leapt to join her. He missed the edge and started to fall back down to the ground. Lara quickly shot her hand out and grabbed his wrist. Grunting, she pulled him up and lay flat down on her back as the axe swung above her head.

They were on the last pillar and right next to the doorway. Lara stepped forward after standing up and examined the alcove. It seemed safe enough. Kurtis came up behind her and they both entered the doorway, a large cement wall coming down behind them, trapping them both in.

The room was large with a chequered pattern on the floor. Except, instead of your usual two colours, there were three. Black, white and grey. Kurtis didn't bother to examine their surroundings and began forward before Lara grabbed the back of his t-shirt, pulling him back beside her. "What-" he began, but looking down, he saw why she had hesitated.

The floor where he was beginning to step on, had fall down to the depths of a fiery pit. "Thanks. How did you know?"

"Call it a sixth sense. Step on that one over there." she pointed out a grey square, up and diagonally away from them. He obeyed and leapt over to the square, stumbling, but regaining his footing as he fell. "Move only on the grey squares." Lara told him as she jumped to join him. Kurtis complied and hopped over to the closest grey square, Lara close behind him.

Kurtis hesitated as he moved to the third square, and Lara crashed into him from behind as she landed, making him loose his balance and stumble onto a black square. As soon as his feet touched the floor, it collapsed beneath him. "Kurtis!" Lara screamed as she saw him fall beneath her. "I'm OK." he was hanging on the edge of the grey square as Lara knelt down. Sighing with relief, she helped him up and hopped onto the third, forth and last square.

Landing on the platform on which the door to the next chamber was located, Lara caught her breath and turned to wait for Kurtis who was still jumping on the platforms. She turned back around strolled into the chamber. It looked almost the same as the one she had been in in Rome. But instead of a pedestal and there was a large statue of The Knights Templar. In the centre of the statue, below the symbol of the Lux Veritatis, was the key.

Kurtis came up behind her, panting. "How you do this all the time, I'll never know. Is that the key?" he asked motioning towards The Knights Templar.

"I think so." she walked towards the key and pulled it out. "It just seems too easy." she said, looking over the key.

"Too easy? Lara, we've been sliced, diced and burned. And you call that too easy?"

"No it's-" she started but was cut off as the ceiling began to collapse and rumbling noises surrounded them. It brought back in wanted memories of Egypt and the thought of being stuck under rubble again, stuck in darkness, feared her. She didn't know why she had come in the first place. She knew she was pushing herself, as did Bryce and Kurtis. They had told her to stay, but she was to stubborn and went with Kurtis.

She began panicking and glancing frantically around the room. Kurtis noticed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was nice of him to be concerned, but now was not the time for sympathy. "There's water over there." he pointed towards the statue in which the key had been placed in. Lara jumped back as a large boulder crashed from above them. "What?"

"Behind the statue, there's water dripping. Give me a hand." he jogged over to the statue and began pushing it with every bit of strength he had left in his body. Seeing what he was doing, Lara ran over to him and also began pushing.

Their muscles were aching when the pair finally managed to move the rock, revealing a small hole with a pool of water. Kurtis looked at Lara and she answered his silent question. "looks like our only choice." and she dove into the pool.

Slime covered the underwater passage, infecting the water with algae and dirt. Hardly anything could be made out and Lara and Kurtis had to find their way using the wall. The passage led upwards and Lara struggled to swim as her lungs burned and her arms and legs were aching with the effort of pulling her threw. She broke the surface and found herself in the room where the first pool of water was surfaced. Lara looked around the room for Kurtis but there was no sign of him. Diving back under water, she found Kurtis floating in the middle of the water, unconscious. She quickly swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his limp body. Lara pulled him up to the surface and placed him down on the ground while catching her breath. Looking around, she found a small hole a rock had formed as it came crashing down.

Lara stood up and hauled Kurtis' body threw the hole. He was surprisingly light, seen as all the muscle he had. Continuing to drag him threw the tunnel they were now in, Lara looked behind her to see a small hint of light further down the passageway. Rocks crashed down beside her and Kurtis and flashbacks entered er mind from that hot Egyptian day a few years ago.

_She lay down panting on the ground. Rocks crashed to the ground around her. Nothing but darkness. She had seen Werner, asked him for help. But he abandoned her. Left her to rot in this tomb. Claustrophobia overtook her and she panicked. There was a small light ahead before more boulders thundered around her. Then nothing. _

Using all her strength, she pulled Kurtis and herself out of the tomb and into the hot Egyptian sun. Wasting no time, she placed Kurtis flat his back. Kneeling next to him, she pinched his nose, tilted his head back and opened his mouth with her other hand. Inhaling a deep breath, she placed her mouth on top of Kurtis' and exhaled a steady breath into his lungs. Nothing.

Lara checked for a pulse, and found a small, faint one. But it was still there. She repeated the CPR and shot up when Kurtis began to cough and spit water out. Sighing with relief, she stood up and took the three keys out of her backpack. Kurtis was still coughing when he said, "We still don't know where the fourth key is."

"I wouldn't be so sure." she said joining the keys together. There was a bright light and then Lara fell limp to the floor. "Lara!" he cried but she didn't answer.

_The stone walls were bloodstained. Cells all around. Travelling into what seemed to be a laboratory, a surgeons table. On it lay the corpse of a man. Only half of his arm was missing along with the whole of his right leg. Travelling onwards, they came into a second laboratory, only this time, not a biology based one. On a small metal framed desk, in amongst ruffles of paper, lay the fourth key._

Lara snapped back into her body to find Kurtis kneeling over her performing CPR. "C'mon" he breathed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up immediately, grasping her neck for air. "What happened? Did you see anything?" he asked her, while she leant on him, Kurtis helping her up. "I know where the key is."

"Where?" he asked suddenly.

"The Strahov."

**Dun, dun, dun. So, looks like their goin' back to Prague.**

**All reviews welcome.**

**See you on Wednesday for chapter 13**

**Nikitaxx/laraandkurtisfn97 **


	13. The Sanitarium

The Strahov

**AN : So, here's chapter 13. I don't really have anything to say for once. Except, my friend said we're never going to Utah because she's scared in case I'll be too violent. It was just a dream. I'll try to persuade her.**

**Thanks to Extremerainbowraiderprincess for the support and reviews.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent, Bryce, James Rutland or Tomb Raider.**

**But I do own Becky. (Yep, the bitch is back)**

The first thing that hit her face as soon as she stepped off the motorbike, was the fresh, winter breeze. The snow surrounded her feet. Glancing around the square, she noticed a rusty, red car still parked across the street from Vasiley's apartment. She felt herself smile. The bubbly reporter, Luddick had been helping Lara enter the Strahov and gain information on The Cabal. He had died in cold blood helping her. It had been over a month since the explosion and the car still remained.

Lara trugged threw the snow and made towards a gate that blocked one of the entrances to the Strahov. There was only one problem about getting in. There was hardly any building left to go threw. And everything that was left standing would be swarming with police. Today was not going to be one of her easy ones.

She turned around as Kurtis approached her, hugging his jacket close to his body for warmth. "Is that our only way in?" he asked, coming up to the gates.

"Well, the way I came in while be loaded with police and I'd hate to imagine how you got in."

"Hey. For all you know, I could've stalked you in the same way."

"Why would that not surprise me." she laughed.

"Nah. The way I got in wasn't the brightest idea I had. It's blown to pieces anyway." he stepped back before pushing his hands in front of him towards the gate, sending a mental energy towards it, knocking it down.

"Thanks." Lara said, rubbing her arms. Kurtis handed her his jacket, immediately regretting it from the cold. "Ladies first." he gave a slight bow and gestured Lara to go forward. "Such the gentleman, Kurtis" Lara sighed, walking threw. "I know." he smiled.

Lara almost rounded a corner, but stopped and hugged the wall when she heard voices around the corner. _What is it?_ Kurtis asked, going by her side. She looked round and almost felt her stomach drop at the group of mercenaries patrolling the area. _Rutland_. This _definitely _wasn't going to be one of her easier days.

They ducked into a doorway that was partially blocked by fallen rubble. "How would he know where to find the key?" Kurtis asked.

"I don't know. We only found out it was here with the other keys. What would Eckhardt want with the key anyway?"

"Probably wanted to make sure he was immortal by the end of the Nephilim business. If they didn't keep their end of the bargain, he could always use the key to become immortal without the Nephilim."

"But he only had one piece."

"It's not important what he wanted just now. We've got bigger things to worry about." he nodded forward at two guards walking towards there hiding place, pulled out his Boran X and began to fire.

Lara didn't think it was the best way to go about it. Stealth was the best option. The could stay quiet and hidden until Rutland worked out that he wasn't alone. But nooo, Mr I-can-handle-a-gun has to go about guns blazing not even five minuets at the place. Sighing once Kurtis had finished, Lara loaded the clips into her guns while standing up beside him. "So much for being quiet."

"You didn't say to be quiet, so stop moaning." he rounded the corner and started to shoot again. Lara began to run round and fire at the nearest target with one hand while jumping off a separate guard and shooting at both of them. When she landed, a third guard was next to her and fired at her arm. She backhanded him with the butt of her pistol. He was sent immediately unconscious. Kurtis had used his chirugai to kill the rest of the guards. He snorted at Lara, "Show off." and began to walk into the entrance the henchmen were guarding. "it's a natural talent"she laughed and followed him in.

"Lara?" Bryce said threw the mic in her ear.

"Yes?"

"Rutland's blokes are all over the place. There's no corridor without at least three guards in them."

"Thanks for the tip. But I think we've already blown our cover." she looked at Kurtis who just glared and walked on ahead.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"He didn't get to drive. That's all" She heard Bryce shut the mic off for now and followed after Kurtis.

Guns at the ready, they peered around a corner into the next hallway. All clear. Their guns still held in front of them, Lara and Kurtis headed down the hallways of what used to be The Strahov. Grime covered the already dirty walls and blood was splatered across some of the floor and walls. Presumably from the occupants of the Sanitarium. Just remembering the phsyicopaths sent shivers running down Kurtis' spine. The way they seemed so brainwashed and lifeless.

He was broken away from his thoughts when he heard faint running from the previous corridor. His head shot up, looking for a quick escape, they couldn't go backwards. They would definitely be dead. And they couldn't go forward, there would most likely be guards looking out for them there as well.

There was a ventilation shaft above his head and by the time he realised it was there, Lara was already making her way into it. Once she was safely in, he placed his hands on the edge of the entrance and hoisted himself up, his burn stinging from the previous adventure. After he was up, Lara put the crate back down and lifted her head to look at Kurtis. A nod of his head answered her silent question. They heard muffled voices from below. Immediately knowing who one of them belonged to.

"Any sign of them?" came the first voice.

"No. We know there here. We found eight bodies outside. The question is where."

"Keep an eye out. I want her dead. We need the male alive. Although, we could use Trent against her."

"Sir." and then there was silence.

During the conversation below them, Lara and Kurtis had kept quiet. She didn't like the idea that Kurtis was being used for bait. Again. But what did they need him for? _Probably to get into the cave_ she thought once it had ended. "Rutland."

"I know. Why did you make us come up here? I would've preffered to shoot the bastard straight between the eyes and then we could go home and relax." Kurtis sighed.

"Yeah. Right. If by relax you mean get shot at by a dozen mercenaries, then of course we would have. We shoot Rutland, we're dead. We need quiet to do it. I want him rotting as much as you do. But we need to focus on the more important things." she began crawling threw the vents towards the Sanitarium. A low "fine" told her that she had made herself clear.

Crawling on their hands and feet for what felt like hours, they finally reached an opening in the Sanitarium. Lara roughly pulled the crate off of the vent and jumped down, feet first. Landing with a grunt, she turned and gathered her surroundings in. Grey walls were splattered with blood and dirt. Steel doors covered entrances to quarters for each 'patient'. One door was left open and a corpse was lying, half-eaten, on the floor. Obviously, the police had not inspected this area.

Inspecting the room, which the corpse lay in while Kurtis came down, Lara stepped inside the cell. She covered her mouth as the stench from the dead body invaded her nostrils, making nausea almost overcome her. She scanned the room and noticed claw marks on the wall, surrounded by streaks of blood. Obviously, this thing had met a gruesome end.

She turned around as Kurtis walked into the room, "Find anythin'?"

"No. C'mon. We need to look for a lab or surgery, then there's a second room near it. I think that's where are key is." she began to jog down the corridor.

"Er, Lara. There's like three labs here and hundreds of room."

"Well, we have a big search ahead of us, don't we?" and she continued jogging down the hall. Sighing, Kurtis joined her.

Halfway down, they heard a volley of gunshots and turned around to see mercenaries aiming at their heads. Lara pulled out her pistols and began to fire. Her first target went down immediately with a hit between the eyes. Kurtis sent his chirugai towards to guards, decapitating them. He then fired his Boran X as a bullet grazed his arm. Kurtis and Lara slowly backed away, still firing and once they had finished off all of the small group, ducked into a doorway, loading fresh clips into their guns. "That all of them?" Lara asked.

"Think so. Keep your gun ready anyway. We dunno who'll turn up." as soon as he spoke, they heard more marching down the corridors. "How do you know which way to go anyway?" he rounded the corner and began to fire before coming back into the small cell.

"I don't know. It's like the keys sort of pulling me towards it." then she ran out, firing and running back down the corridor. After a few shots, everything was quiet, except for the heavy breathing and the footsteps coming from the two adventurers. "This way." Lara nodded towards a corridor that led into a darker part of the building, the only light coming from a single dangling lamp on the ceiling. "Oh, brilliant. This'll be where we find either the police or that one psychopath survived and is even more demented than before." Kurtis sighed as he began down the corridor, behind Lara.

They travelled in silence, the silence only being broken with the breathing coming from Lara and Kurtis. Peering around a corner, Lara grinned. It looked exactly like the labrotory she had seen in her vision. The stone walls, the surgeons table with a corpse on it and threw a glass panel, she could see a second room, joint onto the first. Hesitating before wandering in, she quickly glanced around the room before resting her eyes on the main prize. The fourth and final part of the Rose key was rested on a long metal desk.

Not caring where she was going, she strolled threw the room, still staring at the key. It wasn't until she tripped over something large and landed in the ground that she came back to reality. Shaking her head, she looked up and froze, her hands hovering near her pistols. A former patient from the Santitarium was kneeling in front of her, looking down on her. He didn't appear to be reacting, which calmed her slightly but all feelings of relief swept away when she noticed the features of the creature. It had spear like claws as a substitute for hands and spikes exited it's head. If this had once been a human, it certainly wasn't now. It bored holes into her eyes and she saw something in there. She couldn't put her finger on it. Sadness? All traces were covered with a pleading look, before it crashed to the ground lifeless. She turned around and saw Kurtis standing there who just shrugged. He seemed almost as clueless as her.

Getting to her feet, she noticed a stab wound across it's right thigh. Not deep enough to kill instantly, but if it was left untreated, the victim would bleed to death. This is what had killed the patient. It was clear as dry blood covered the part of the floor where the body had been slumped and across the room were puddles of fresh and old blood. Turning away, Lara again headed for the pannle. The glass was completely see -threw. It was clear to see that Echkardt had been doing his research. Files covered two separate desks and diagrams were pinned to the walls. Threw the glass, Lara could see a steel door next to another window. She exited the room and made her way to the door, it was locked. She looked threw the window and rolled her eyes. Kurtis was waving excitedly to her, a huge smile in his face. _He really picks his moments_ she thought as she tried to shoulder the door down. She was about to make a third attempt when she heard the glass screen shattering and stepped back to see Kurtis placing his Boran X in his shoulder holster. He waved once again, but this time more smugly that enthusiastically. He climbed threw and unlocked the door from the inside for Lara.

Without hesitating, she immediately ran for their prize. The Rose Key. It was identical to the others in almost every way, except it was smaller than the others, most likely fitting in between them all as the main point of the rose. It was like Lara was in a trance. She was staring straight at the rose, thoughts overcoming her. What did Echkardt want with the key? Was this the final piece or did it just lead to something else to get to the Rose Skull? But more importantly, where was the skull?

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the safety of a gun go off. She brought her head up and froze. "Thanks, Croft. It was a lot easier getting you to find the key. Now if you'd be so kind." Becky was standing in front of Lara, holding a gun directly between her eyes. Rutland was to her left, leaning casually against the wall. Mercenaries surrounded her and had already taken hold of Kurtis. There was no escape.

**AN : I know I said I would put it up yesterday, but I was stupid enough to brake my laptop charger but standing on it and I have to share a charger with my sister. Even when I get a hold of it, five minuets later it's 'I want my charger'. So, it's taken me longer to write this cause of the battery and everything.**

**But I PROMISE, I'll have chapter 14 up on Monday (If that means killing my sister, I don't care. Those of you who have younger siblings will probably understand) =)**

**See ya then!!!**

**Nikitaxx**


	14. Falling Behind

Falling Behind

**AN: I'm sorry (again) for the late update. I've been worrying about this thing, and when I decide what I'm going to do about it, two more things come up. But at least I've updated now.**

**Hugs to ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess for the lovely review!**

**Thanks!**

**Here's chapter 14.**

Lara glared at Rutland and Becky as the guards searched her. They should have been quieter. If they had, they still may have gotten out of there without a fight. Well, without a huge one anyway. "One, two and three. Thank-you Miss Croft. Shame you won't be around to see the end result." Rutland traced his fingers over the keys, taking in the swirls of patterns that covered them.

"You won't get very far without us." she growled as a guard removed the small blade she was carrying in her boot. They had already taken her pistols, Kurtis' Boran X and his chirugai. But most guards were always stupid enough to mistake that small switch-blade in her bra clip as the actual clip itself. That was the only weapon that had remained on her person during the search.

"I disagree. It's Mr Trent we need, you are of no further use to us." He had finally managed to fit the pieces of the keys together into a perfectly shaped rose as he finished his sentence. The room flashed white and then everyone found themselves floating around mountain landscapes, in an out-of-body state, similar to the one of which Lara had been in, in Egypt.

She instantly recognised the countryside as a group of mountains in Paris. When she was younger, Lara had visited there on a short break with her father, only a couple of months after her mother's disappearance. The memories of small pic-nics and walks up the mountainside calmed her for a moment. The feeling was soon swept away when she remembered why she was looking at the spots that had brought so many happy memories back to her. What she had always did best. Business.

She felt the sensation of the skull pulling her towards it. Her mind was forced up the hillside until the group came up to a rockier part of the mountain. In the centre of two boulders was an arched opening, leading into a dark cave. They travelled threw numerous stone hallways, most inscribed with what Lara assumed were Lux Veritatis glyphs.

They came to a round room which showed two pathways leading left and right. Not moving any further, there was a quick flash of a light pink skull, before they returned to their bodies.

Gasping for breath, Kurtis staggered backwards before lunging forward to collect the key from Rutland while he wasn't fully concious. His fingers brushed over the edge of the key before a mercenary to his left hit him on the head, making him fall to his knees. A second mercenary came beside him and held him by the shoulders to keep him still.

"Watch it, Trent. Or we might take a little sample of your blood instead of you. Have both loose ends tied at the same time." Becky rubbed her head, letting the fuzziness clear from her eyes. Kurtis had quickly recovered from their travelling-mind experience, having been able to use his farsee ability often. Although, he had never been able to travel as far as they did; from Prague to Paris in a matter of seconds. Even being physic had it's restrictions.

"Why exactly do you need him?" Lara asked. Maybe playing dumb would buy them sometime. Now the only question was: buy time for what? It's not as if they could escape without getting a serious injury; They were by far outnumbered. They already had all the information they needed. If she could distract them from Kurtis, then maybe he could do something to get them out of that place.

"Don't act stupid, Croft"

"I'm not"

"Well then, in order to not waste more time having to look at your face, let me put it long story short: We're going to kill you, take your boyfriend, use him to get the skull and then kill him."

"See, I don't really like your plan. Maybe we can change it to something that suits me more. Let me think. We kill you, Rutland and your pretty little guards, get the skull and destroy it. Yep, definitely like my plan better."

"Ha ha. You're very funny. Not very famous last words, though." One mercenary handed Becky a gun and she aimed it at Lara's head, directly between her eyes. "You've got a pretty good grip on that gun for someone with sausage's for fingers." Lara crossed her arms over her chest, not even showing a hint of fear at the woman pointing a gun at her head.

Looking over at Kurtis, she could see that he was about to make a move on his restraining guards: his fists were clenched and he had managed to get into a position where the guards' grips were more slackened around his arms, while they were paying attention to the situation with Lara and Becky.

Using a mental surge of energy to send both guards flying to the floor, Kurtis quickly got to his feet and grabbed his Boran X and aimed at Becky, "Drop the gun." after he spoke, he twitched his fingers and the chirugai hummed to life, and he guided it towards Rutland. Automatically, all the mercenaries in the room aimed their guns at him, but he didn't react, only picked Lara's pistols up, throwing the to her. She pointed one at Becky and the other at the lead mercenarie. Almost everyone had a gun pointing at them. "There's no easy way out of this so I suggest you let us go before we all end up dead." Kurtis tried to reason. He knew it wasn't going to work, but it was worth a shot.

"Fat chance." Becky said, her grip not slacking on the gun.

"If you open fire, none of us will survive this."

"you're outnumbered. One way or another, you will die."

"I've had enough of these games." Lara said while firing both guns. One bullet hit Becky in the shoulder while the other pierced the back of the mercenaries neck. Kurtis lowered his gun and bolted out of the room, with Lara behind him. He summoned his chirugai to him and clipped it loosely to his belt. Bullets whizzed past his ear and one embedded itself in his shoulder. He groaned but ignored the pain as he focused on his running.

They took a right and came to a dead end, and Lara could hear the footsteps of the guards chasing them. She looked around frantically but there was no where to go but back. _So much for escaping_, she thought. There wasn't even a vent above them or a window. They would have to surrender. "Don't move" she heard a mercenary say from behind them. She sighed and turned around with her arms in the air.

Without words, a guard from the crowd came and tied their hands behind their backs after removing their guns and the chirugai. They then guided them back threw the hall to where Rutland was waiting. "Not the most brilliant escape plan." he nodded his head and turned away and walked down the corridor as a guard knocked both Lara and Kurtis unconscious.

Xx

Kurtis awoke when he was violently shook by the van he was in crossing over a series of speed bumps on the road. He felt a throbbing pain in his shoulder and looked down to see blood soaking threw his t-shirt. Then he remembered being shot. _Yes, the main reason for a bullet hole in someone's shoulder_ he thought sarcastically.

He looked over at Lara, who was awake and staring out of the window. He couldn't tell where they were, but he guessed it was on the road to France. "How long you been awake?" he startled her, but she answered without turning away from the window, "Not long. We must've been hit pretty hard. They're asleep." she nodded forward to three guards in the seats in front of them who had their heads hung and were making slight snoring noises. "Any escape plan?" he asked her.

"I think it's best I don't decide. My last plan didn't go so well."

"I got nothing." he sighed and leant his head back against the headrest of his seat.

Lara suddenly remembered the blade in her bra. "Un-clip my bra." she turned her back to him. Kurtis just stared at her, "Lara, no offence, but this isn't really the time."

"There's a blade in there. As disappointed as I am." she rolled her eyes as Kurtis turned around so they were back to back and reached his hands up Lara's tank top to un-clip her bra. After fiddling about, he finally un-hooked it and the switch-blade fell from Lara's back. She turned around and picked it up with her teeth. "Here." she said as Kurtis took it off her. He began to saw at the ropes binding Lara's hand. A guard in front of them shuffled and he froze, but continued when Lara gave him the all-clear.

Once her hands were free, she took the knife off of Kurtis, and untied his wrists. "What now? The van's still moving." Kurtis asked.

"We're coming up to a bridge. They'll probably have to stop to pay." Lara rubbed her wrists. They had been grazed by the rope being tied so tightly.

The van came to a stop a few minuets later and the driver and man in the passenger seat got out to pay the toll-booth. Lara took this as her chance and, making sure the guards in front of them were still asleep, opened the door and silently closed it while Kurtis remained in the back seat. She made her way to the back and opened the boot, while checking no one was looking. She smiled happily to herself when she saw weapons there, what she had been expecting to see. Quickly picking up a Glock 22 and a silencer, she made her way to the second van. Lara was surprised to see that there was only the driver in the van. Not hesitating, she shot several bullets threw the window and three of them hit the driver in the head and neck. _One down, about seven to go,_ she thought as she made her way, silently back to the van. Opening the door for Kurtis, Lara handed him the pistol and then took a second one from the boot of the car.

Kurtis had been careless, and slammed the door shut. Only when Lara loaded a new clip into her pistol and glared at him, he had realised he had done wrong. The car shook and the mercenaries rushed out of the van to see Lara and Kurtis bolting from the scene. It was dark and was hard to make out their figures, but Lara and Kurtis appreciated this. First of all, it would make them harder to spot and second of all, it would mean there would be less of a crowd to entertain.

Kurtis held his hand out, and brought the chirugai towards him. He placed it loosely in his belt and continued to flee with Lara. Bullets were fired at them, but they all missed and Lara and Kurtis had made it onto the bridge. Lara quickly climbed onto the fence and, immediately dived off of it. Kurtis then followed suit, not noticing the soft 'clink' noise as he dived off of the bridge. Then they were out of site.

The only problem was, they had left behind two very important things. The Rose key. And the chirugai.

**AN : Kay, I'm sorry for the late updates, but I've got my charger back. Can anyone see where I'm going with the chirugai being left behind? I'll give you one little clue. Only Lux Veritatis can get into the alcove and get the skull. That's why Rutland needed Kurtis. If only he found the weapon that could help him access the skull...**

**I'll see you on Monday. And yes, I will.**

**Please, please review.**

**Nikita**


	15. Rose

Rose

**AN: I finally updated on time! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tomb Raider characters. They all belong to Crystal Dynamics, Core or Edios.**

Lara loaded a fresh clip into her gun and turned it over in her hand after putting the safety on. She had always admired her pistols, she just never had the time to take a proper look at them. They were back to square one. They had found all the pieces of the keys, only for them to be taken by Rutland. They knew where the eclipse would cast a shadow. But when the eclipse came, they still didn't know. They knew it was sometime this month, whether it had already came and gone or whether it was in a weeks time, they didn't know. But they did know one thing. They were at a definite disadvantage. Rutland had the key and the chirugai. The only other thing that could give him access to the skull besides Kurtis.

She sighed. Bryce was still half asleep at his laptop, going threw numerous websites, trying to find the exact time of the eclipse. She gazed over the library wall, taking in the names of the books that she had read so many times. She needed to take her mind off the worrying. If Rutland became immortal, who knows what he would do. But she best that first on his list would be to get rid of her and Kurtis.

A book caught her eye. '_hidden beneath the rose' _she didn't remember reading this. She stood up from her seat in the armchair and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled it out. She opened it and thummed threw the pages. Almost everything they had learned so far about the rose skull and key was in there. She found it strange how everything related to it had to have the word 'rose' in it. She scanned threw a page and turned the paper over. The title on the page called to her attention. She scanned down the page and sat down with the book, reading it for every slight detail.

"_The myth of the ancient Lux Veritatis Rose skull, tells that he who posses the skull can fight to the end of time, in an endless flow of life." _she already knew that, "_Most legends tell of the entrance to the alcove to only be discovered in the Rose Eclipse, an eclipse that casts a rose shaped shadow over a group of mountains in France. Although, most historians say that this is not the only entrance to the alcove." _

So, they had to look for a different entrance as well as time it with the eclipse. Bryce slumped back in his chair. "Find anything new?" he asked her.

"I don't know. It saying that there's a second entrance to the cave." she tapped her fingers against the book, trying find any clues, if there was any, in the passage she had just read. Then it hit her. What if they had been staring the clue right in the face the whole time. What if there was a reason for why there were so many 'roses' in everything related to the skull. "A rose." she stood up and put the book back in it's slot back in the bookshelf and began to pace the room in front of Bryce. "What?"

"Everything related to the skull has something to do with a rose. Whether it be the colour or the shape of one. What if the second entrance to the alcove is... a rose."

"So we have to find a rose?" he was puzzled at Lara's sudden outburst.

"Yes. But we have to find it at the same time as the eclipse."

"But what if you don't? What if the eclipse is only for the first entrance. It does say that the eclipse is shaped like a rose, so, obviously the rose is already shaped like a rose, and then you don't have to time it with the eclipse"

"Bryce, you're a genius!"

"I am?"

"We can use the eclipse as a distraction. Rutland thinks that's the only entrance. He could be waiting for ages to get the timing of the eclipse just perfect, while Kurtis and I could be in and out before the eclipse even starts." she had to admit. They had solved a lot in the past five minuets.

"That's brilliant and all Lara, but we still don't know when the eclipse is. It could have been and Rutland could have the skull."

"I know it's sometime near, your just going to have to work hard to find out when."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to spend some quality time with my guns." she picked up her pistol and walked out of the room.

At the end of the hall, she looked outside the window to see Kurtis with an outstretched hand. He was shaking violently. She rushed down the stairs and outside, just as Kurtis collapsed to the ground. He had been stressing himself to call his chirugai back to him, and it wasn't taking a good toll on his health. She ran over to his side and placed him in a sitting position. "I'm fine." he brushed her off, getting back to his feet.

"You're straining yourself too much. Give it a rest."

"But what if I do and then they get into the alcove?"

"It doesn't matter. I've found a way to get in without needing the eclipse."

"So you're telling me, that you've had me and Bryce searching all over the place to find out when this eclipse happens, just for you to tell us that it doesn't matter?!"

"It still matters, just not as much. We still need to find out the time so we can be there for Rutland in order to get the key."

"And where exactly is this second entrance?"

"Well, that's something else we don't know." she began to pace in front of Kurtis. Kurtis began to summon his chirugai again, much to Lara's dismay, but failed as the distance between them was too great.

Bryce came rushing downstairs and outside, panting for breath. "I've found out when the eclipse is. You've got five hours to get off your asses and get to Paris."

* * *

Kurtis gazed out of the front window of the jeep, not really focusing on his driving. They had two hours left until the eclipse. Two hours of wandering and waiting. Brilliant.

He sighed and glanced over to Lara. She was cleaning her guns. He didn't see the point in this. They were only going to get covered in blood and dirt in the end. He took a sharp right and came to a halt.

The mountain in front of them looked exactly like the ones they had seen in the vision. In between two boulders lay a small arched opening, similar to their vision. He got out of the car and walked inside to investigate, only to come out shaking his head. "Leads nowhere."

"Well, it can only be opened at a certain time, give it a chance." she stepped out of the car and placed her guns in their holsters. "Any idea where the second opening is?" Kurtis asked her.

"Not a clue. But this is where being a tomb raider comes in handy" she began to jog off in the opposite direction. Kurtis sighed and followed her.

* * *

Rutland looked down from the jet window at the Parisian countryside. Becky was beside him, investigating the key. They had worked out that they had approximately one hour until the eclipse began. He was sure they were ready. Twenty five mercenaries, him and Becky. He was sure that was enough to handle two archaeologists. But he had been wrong about Lara in the past.

As the jet landed, he spotted the alcove. As he got closer though, he saw the jeep in which Lara and Kurtis had travelled in. He waved his hand and a mercenary with a grenade launcher quickly fired and blew the jeep up. Rutland turned around to face the rest of the group, "Looks like we've got company."

* * *

"Bloody Paris." Lara sighed as she came from a small tunnel with no entrance yet again.

"Why what's wrong with Paris?"

"Well, first of all I come here to see an old friend, only to get suspected for his murder. Then, I'm forced around the streets running from the police. And, when I finally get that little piece of the puzzle, I get it stolen off me when I'm frisked by a yank."

Kurtis laughed at her sudden outburst. She was right, the last time she was in Paris probably wasn't the best holiday in the world. "How long have we got left?" she asked him while beginning to walk again, in search of the entrance.

"About fifty minuets."

"Great." she sighed.

* * *

"How long now?" Becky asked as she played about with Kurtis' chirugai. _What the hell is this thing?_

"Forty five minuets. Where's the key?" Rutland answered as he took the chirugai off of her.

"Here." she handed him the key. He held it up to the sunlight and noticed a small hole in the middle. He didn't know what to make of it, but if it was a missing piece, they would have to wait a further five thousand years to get into the alcove. Something he wasn't willing to do.

* * *

"Over here!" Lara waved over to Kurtis and he ran over to her. He looked at what she was pointing at, "Erm, it's a flower Lara."

"Yes, but it's a rose. What if we weren't looking for an imprint, what if we were looking for the actual flower." Before Kurtis could answer, Lara picked the rose and the ground beneath them opened up, making them fall down a slide.

She grunted as her body hit solid ground and Lara stood up, rubbing her head. She gazed around the room and noticed it as one of the hallways they had seen in the vision. But they were cut off from any other passageways. Meaning they would probably need the key to get any further. She looked down at her watch. _Five minuets to go._

* * *

The sky turned black as the moon overtook the sun. The Rose Eclipse. A stream of light directed itself just over the alcove, taking shape as a rose. All eyes stared as the alcove opened up further, revealing two separate entrances and right in the middle of the room, Lara and Kurtis. Rutland walked in and Lara and Kurtis un-holstered their guns. "Well, well, look what we have here." Rutland walked towards them.

"I could say the same thing." Lara spat back.

"Any idea where to go?"

"If we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"I think you would." Rutland waved a finger and a guard walked up to Kurtis and twisted his arm behind his back, making him grunt.

"We don't know. There was nothing here before the eclipse."

"Pitty. I would have enjoyed killing you." Rutland turned around and gave orders to a group of mercenaries. They walked over to Lara and Kurtis, aiming a gun at their back. "What exactly is this?" Becky asked as she inspected the chirugai once again.

Kurtis, taking this as an opportunity to give Becky a scare, twitched his finger and the blades sprung out of the glaive. She jumped back and Kurtis chuckled, "It's the thing that's going to kill you," but the smile was quickly wiped off of his face when the gun behind him was jammed harder into his back.

"Now, if you are quite finished, we shall split up into two groups." he nodded towards a second group of mercenaries who walked away with him and Becky down one tunnel, the other group heading down the second with Lara and Kurtis.

"You lead the way." a mercenary said to them as they entered the tunnel.

"You're trusting us?" Kurtis questioned.

"No choice."

As an answer, Lara jogged down the tunnel, the mercs sighing and following. In front of them, Lara came to a sudden holt. They all stopped behind her and Kurtis walked up to her to see why she stopped. In front of her, was a pool of lava. The only way to get across was a row of pillars. And he guessed that they weren't going to hold their weight for long. "Well on you go then." Lara turned to the lead guard.

He reluctantly hopped on and smiled back at the group when nothing happened. But the pillar began to shake violently and he fell off of it as it crumbled into the pit. The guard let out a shrill scream that filled the ears of the other adventurers. "How long?" Lara asked Kurtis.

"Four seconds." he had been timing the pillar, so everyone knew how long the pillars would withstand. She took several steps back and run and jumped onto the second pillar, a mercenary, Kurtis and then the rest of the group following suit. She successfully made it to the last pillar, but as she was about to hop off of it, she was bumped into by the guard behind her, making her jump quicker than planned.

She just managed to grab the edge of the platform and pull herself up. The guard that was behind her wasn't there, though. He had fallen down into the lava when Lara had fell onto the platform. Kurtis came behind her, followed by three mercenaries. The pillars were still standing, but unless the remaining guards stood on each pillar for less than one second, they wouldn't make it. Only five of the remaining eight mercenaries made it across. Lara turned around and faced the door in front of them. "Do we need the key?" Lara asked Kurtis.

"Nope." he kicked it down. "It's wooden."

"Smartass."

"What's got you in a bad mood?" he walked threw.

"Paris." she ran in front of him. He surprised that he hadn't lost weight while having to keep up with Lara, she ran everywhere. And to make it worse, he was slower, meaning he had to strain himself to keep up with her. He decided to having a hernia a miss today and just walked behind her.

She stopped again when she came to long corridor. Kurtis, knowing that something wasn't safe, stopped beside her, but a careless guard walked on, while holding onto the wall for support. He snatched his hand back and looked at it as it was burned slowly. As he looked up at the group, the ground beneath him began to shake and he fell into a pit of spikes, a jagged spike impaling him threw his chest. Lara looked over at Kurtis, "Lara, I'm not going to count how long it takes for someone to die." and he sprinted across the floor, hopping across missing tiles.

Lara followed behind, with two mercenaries in front of her. Only one of the other mercenaries made it back behind her. The guards were dropping like flies. They didn't hesitate in moving to the next room, a wide opened space. It had a large door in the centre with a small hole in it. _Probably for the key_. Lara thought as she un-holstered her weapon and aimed one at a mercenary. "It's been really nice working with you and all, but, y'know" she fired and Kurtis fired his Boran X at the other guard.

Lara was about to fire at the final guard when a voice came from behind them, "That's breaking the rules a little bit, isn't it Croft." Becky held a gun to her head. Their group hadn't seemed to have done so well wither. They had started off with twelve guards and only four remained. Rutland brushed past the group without a word and fitted the key into the slot. It circled around the hole before pressing deeper into the slot, twisting the doors open. Rutland smiled to himself. All they stories his father had told him of the skull when he was younger were going to come true. He was going to become immortal and nobody could stop him. He casually began to stroll into the corridor, not caring about the scene behind him.

"There's nowhere to run." the mercenaries aimed their guns at the twosomes head. Instinctively, Lara fired at the guards, while Kurtis did so from behind her. "Yeah, for you." Kurtis holstered his gun.

"You go. I'll stay." Lara told Kurtis, not taking her eyes off of Becky. She had been waiting most of her life to see the end of this girl, and now was her only chance, she could make her suffer. And it wasn't as if she could get anywhere near the skull. She wasn't Lux Veritatis. Rutland had the chirugai, the only way he could get to the skull. And Kurtis had...well...Kurtis. He was the last living Lux Veritatis and the only person who should have true access to the artefact.

"You sure?"

"Go." she turned around and faced him. He walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Just in case." and he began to walk backwards before finally sprinting threw the corridor towards Rutland and the skull.

Lara turned back to face Becky. She loaded fresh clips into her gun. "Finally. I was hoping I would get to kill a bitch today." she said as she aimed her guns at Becky.

**AN: OK, so I would say that (sadly) there is only about three or four chapters left of this story. But don't worry, it's part of a trilogy.**

**Catch you on Friday!**

**Nikita**


	16. Separate battles

Separate battles

**AN: OK, so this chapter is probably the third last, maybe fourth last, I'm not sure, but the story is coming to a close. But all the same, read on my minions (I have no idea why I said that)**

**Thanks to xxtwilightwriterxx/my good friend Amy for reviewing the last chapter. **

Kurtis rushed threw the many corridors, with completely no idea where he was going. He just followed the footsteps of Rutland, hoping he would lead him to the skull. But this might not be the best plan. He was supposed to get to the skull before Rutland, in order to stop the bastard from becoming immortal. He needed to pick up the pace. If Rutland got there before him, he could unleash the skull's power, and he knew well enough that it was damn hard to kill someone who was immortal. An achievement nobody had succeeded yet.

He decided that taking a different route might increase his chances of getting there before him. He took the next opening, covering himself in silence, apart from his heavy breathing and footsteps on the ground. He came to a sudden stop when he noticed holes in the floor. _Isn't half obvious what's gonna happen here._ He thought to himself as he let his breathing calm down. Had he taken the more dangerous route? Not that he minded, he was never one to stand down to a little bit a adrenaline.

Looking around, he picked up a small stone and threw it onto the floor in front of him. Sharp blades shot up from the floor, slicing threw the air. They retreated back into the floor before shooting up again, then staying under the floor. He took in a deep breath and slowly tip-toed across the floor. He almost made it to the end when his foot slipped and he waved over a set of holes. They sprung to life and Kurtis just managed to pull his body away as the blades sliced his arms.

In the rush to get his body away from the blades, Kurtis hovered over other sets of holes and they all sprung out. Not thinking about being careful any more, he sprinted to the end of the corridor, avoiding as many sets of blades as he could. As he caught his breath at the end of the corridor, he looked up to see a pool of water, columns and fire surrounding almost everything. Yep, this was definitely the dangerous route.

XXXX

Lara was the first to fire. She aimed a bullet at Becky's leg. She didn't want to kill her immediately. She wanted to make Becky feel the pain she had caused Lara all those years ago. She would cause her a slow, painful death.

She holstered her pistols, and, while Becky leaned over holding her leg, walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. Becky shot back into a straight position and landed a punch to Lara's face. Lara ignored the throbbing and punched Becky in the stomach before ducking and spinning around to knock Becky's feat from underneath her. She kicked Becky in the ribs several times before Becky shot her in the arm, making her hesitate.

In Lara's pause, Becky stood up and kicked Lara in the shin before hitting her on the back with her gun, sending her down onto her stomach. She stood over Lara and pulled her hair, forcing her head up. Leaning into her ear, she whispered to Lara, "Even after all these years, you still never can win a fight."

"That's where you're wrong. I never let my guard down." she removed the blade she had been hiding in her glove and it struck into Becky's foot. She quickly got back to her feet. "Something you should learn."

XXXX

Kurtis had made it passed the second corridor, almost untouched. He had gotten burned in a few places and cut on the leg and arm when unsuspecting blades sprung out of what seemed nowhere. He was now in an empty chamber, or at least, that was what he thought. Looking around, he slowly stepped out of the corridor and into the room. It seemed safe enough.

Big mistake. A rumbling noise came from behind him and a large stone slab made it's way from the ceiling, the same happening on the opposite side of the room. He was locked in.

But he wasn't alone. A creature, similar to the ones they had encountered in Rome, came threw the doors before they had locked down. Kurtis took his Boran X out of his shoulder holster and aimed it at the creature. He never could get threw one day without having to shoot at something.

XXXX

Becky punched Lara on the mouth, and a trickle of blood spilled from a small cut that had formed from the impact. Lara ducked as another blow came to her head and kicked Becky in the stomach. She fell onto her back and Lara quickly hit her unconscious with the butt of one of her pistols. She began to run away, deciding to help Kurtis all she could, before returning to Becky.

She ran threw corridor after corridor, searching for the way towards the skull. It would help if each hall didn't have three more passages on the end, it would make not getting lost a lot easier.

Lara sighed and rounded another corridor. She was now in a larger room, pillars and blocks of varied sizes scattered throughout the room. Near the ceiling of the room was a small platform with a doorway to the next room.

Lara ran and jumped onto the first block, pulling herself up easily. She jumped up straight, grabbing the edge of a pillar and shimmied round so she was facing her back to another platform. She then back-flipped onto the block, bending her knees as she landed.

Straight ahead of her were four straight pillars. At the end was a sloped block and just beyond that, her exit. She took a few steps back and rushed forward, jumping off the platform at the last possible moment.

Without pausing, Lara hopped onto the next platform. Spikes shot up from the side of the pillar, making her startle. The retreated to inside the stone before shooting up again and then finally staying inside the rock. Timing her actions, Lara sprinted over the edge of the pillar and jumped onto the next one.

The group of spears shot up when she moved over them, and her leg was grazed by the tip, but she was off of the pillar by the time any more damage could be done. She continued to the next pillar.

She grabbed the edge and moved along the pillar onto the opposite side. She looked back and flipped back, turning in mid air, landing onto the block. She skidded down as the slope became steeper and jumped off to grab the edge of the platform.

She pulled herself up and dived threw the doorway as it became to close down on her. She stood up and took in her surroundings. _Another corridor_ she took one step into it before a voice came from her right. "Always the show-off. You could've took the stairs."

Lara sighed, knowing completely who it was. "You never know when someone doesn't want you around, do you?"

XXXX

Kurtis fired at the guardian while backing away as far as he could. It was a lot bigger than the others they had came across, posing more of a threat. The other guardians had been just a bit taller than Lara and himself, but this one was at least a metre taller. And at least twice his size.

It took a swing at his head, and he jumped back, narrowly missing the claw that had tried to connect with his head. He shot at the creature several times, but only mortally wounded it.

He fired at it's head and it fell to the ground. Hesitantly, in case the creature was still live and conscious, Kurtis walked over to the creature. It didn't stir. He knew better than to turn his back on something threatening. He had learned that much from Boaz.

He fired another round of bullets at it's head, but was still unsure of the creature. As if answering his question, it sprang to life again. He fired bullet after bullet at it while backing up. It collapsed to the floor once again, and Kurtis, taking the opportunity to finish it once and for all, pulled a blade out of his boot and cut at it's head until it was practically hanging off of it's neck.

The walls rose from the ground and he exited into a corridor. As he stepped out, he was lifted into the air and screamed in agony as pain flew throughout him. He felt like he was being looked into. Searched. But what for? Then he remembered. Only Lux Veritatis would be granted access into the chamber in which the skull lay.

His body ached and he felt like he was being burned alive. Light shone in his eyes, almost blinding him. Surly Rutland wouldn't be able to pass this test. Sure, he had a chirugai. Well, the one and only chirugai, but that wouldn't be enough to pass the test. The light was searching Kurtis, inside and out. He could feel it looking inside him. A simple weapon wasn't going to compare to a real human.

He collapsed to the ground, and clutched his neck, gasping for breath. He rolled onto his back and looked onwards as a slab rose from the ground, revealing a pedestal with what looked like a skull. He shot up, realising that he had finally found what he and Lara had been looking for. His smile disappeared, though, when he recognised a hand reaching towards it. He traced the hand back to it's owner. Rutland.

XXXX

Lara had had enough of fooling around. She wanted Becky out of the picture. And there was only one way to get it. She fired bullets at Becky, which were all dodged apart from one, which grazed her shoulder. Becky fired back and Lara was just as skilled at keeping out of the bullets range. She fired Becky's leg, and it shot right threw the skin on her shin-bone.

Becky doubled over, nursing her leg. Lara walked up to her and crouched down beside her. She took hold of Becky's hair and pulled it back, forcing Becky to look up at her. "You're good at fighting for a waitress." and she smacked her gun against the side of Becky's head, making blood form and run down her face.

Becky gritted her teeth against the pain, but brought her foot out to knock Lara onto her back. She got up, limping and struck her good foot out into Lara's ribs. She leaned over Lara and smiled smugly before bringing a raised fist up into the air, about to strike at her face.

Thinking fast, Lara back-rolled into a straddle, bringing her feet from a split into the air and moving forward onto her feet once again, forming a perfect front-walkover. She then punched Becky, and she stumbled back as she took out her gun. Lara mirrored her actions, aiming her guns clear at Becky's head. Now the only thing that would decide who lived or died was who fired first.

A bullet was released from a gun. A trickle of blood spilled from a mouth and a body dropped lifeless to the floor.

**AN: Ooh, a cliffy!**

**I'd like to say thanks in advance for anyone who reviews this chapter, cause I will be away on holiday and stuck without internet access. I know, it's like ripping part of my soul out =D**

**So, I'll either update when I get back on Monday night, or Tuesday morning, I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, please review!**

**Nikita**


	17. In for the kill

In for the kill

**AN: Home again, home again, jiggity jig. (My dad put that tune in my head). Yes, I'm back from my holiday. Did you enjoy it? I hear you ask. Well, I did. My sister did, but, she cut half her foot off on a bike. But alls well that ends well. **

Kurtis forced himself up and began to walk along to Rutland and the skull, un-holstering his gun. Rutland reached out towards the skull and stroked it over the bridge of the nose. He snatched his hand back and looked at his palm as the symbol for the Knights Templar was burned into it. They're was no way he could touch it without getting harmed. But someone else could.

Without turning around to face Kurtis he said, "Disarm the spell."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he held his gun in the direction of Rutland and began to circle around the pedestal.

"Disarm it. Do your little freak thing and disarm it."

"So I can let you win? Now, what's wrong with that sentence." he began to tap his foot and look up out of the side of his eyes, making it look as if he was in deep thought.

Rutland sighed. He had come had enough with playing games. He wanted the reward of finding the skull, and he wasn't going to let some cocky 'warrior' get in his way of doing so. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kurtis, finally looking in his direction. "Disarm the spell or you die."

"Now, see, I know you won't pull the trigger. You need me to get what you want."

Rutland fired a non-fatal bullet into Kurtis shoulder. The Lux Veritatis did not move, only winced as the bullet penetrated his skin. "Yes, very convincing. 'I'll keep on shooting you unless you do what I want so I can kill you.'" he mocked. He figured that if he took the situation less serious, that it would take his mind off of Lara. But it was easier said than done.

Rutland shot him again, this time in the leg. "Disarm it."

It was Kurtis' only choice. In order to destroy the skull, he had to be near it, close enough to drain the power from it. But, it took a lot of power to disarm a single spell, meaning Kurtis might not have enough energy to destroy the skull. Reluctantly, he holstered his weapon and closed his eyes. He began to chant in Latin and brought his arms up in the air, level with his shoulders. Rutland watched in amazement as a bright force of energy came from Kurtis' body and then flew to each corner of the room, staining itself on the walls. It then began to cross each wall, forming the shape of Lux Veritatis glyphs and burning into the stone.

Rutland's attention was drawn back to the skull as it was lifted into the air and began to twirl in circles. It dropped suddenly to the pedestal it was resting on, and at the same time, the glyphs disappeared and Kurtis dropped to the ground, unconscious. Now Rutland didn't have anyone in his way. Or so he thought.

He stared at the skull, fascinated by the patterns and swirls that lit up on the design. It was truly hypnotising. He glanced back at Kurtis and smirked. He was still out. He looked back at the artefact before him and reached his hand out to take it closer to him.

He held it to his chest and his smile grew, this time more menacing. He felt a burning sensation within him, not strong enough to harm or scar anyone. He could feel the power coming into him. He felt his life being placed on endless gold strings. The endless flow of blood, swimming threw his veins. Bright blue light flashed through the skull, and into his body, making him scream in pain. He looked at his arms and hands as his turned turned visibly blue, light cracking it's way threw his skin. He was gaining strength. He could _feel _it.

He fell to the floor and opened his eyes, looking up to Kurtis, holding a gun at his head. He then looked down to his chest, where a bullet hole was, blood seeping threw his smartly designed shirt. He looked back up at Kurtis and smiled, ignoring the pain it brought with it. "You really think you can win?" he got to his feet and felt great power rising within him.

Never had he thought that he could feel...so...so powerful. He felt although, that, no matter what hit him, he could wipe it away as if it were something as simple as dust. He felt that he could get everything he wanted and that nothing or no one was going to get in the way of him getting what he wanted. And what was it he wanted? Power. Sure, he already had it. But with this, if anyone tried to turn against him, he could easily dismiss it, knowing nothing could harm him. He could continue his work as an 'archaeologist' and find all the treasures of the world, with nobody like Lara Croft getting in his way.

"I can buy some time."

"For what? You're little girlfriend's dead." he felt the anger rising from him, and, before even understanding what he had done, a blue source of energy flew towards Kurtis, knocking him against the wall. Immortality AND physic powers. He could definitely get used to this.

Kurtis looked up at Rutland, who was now looking at his hand, a blue flame burning in it. He was laughing to himself before turning back to Kurtis and firing the flame. Kurtis gritted his teeth as the fireball struck his abdomen, making the pain from both the flame and his previous fight with Boaz soar threw him. He was too weak to fight, and he knew it.

He opened his mind and tried to awake his chirugai that lay on Rutland's belt. It shook slightly, but he had lost too much energy to barley think, never mind control something with thoughts. Rutland, having noticed Kurtis' attempt to revive the glaive, took it from his belt and walked towards Kurtis, putting the skull back on the pedestal. He held it in the air, waving it around in front of Kurtis while kneeling down beside him. "Now, how exactly do you work your little weapon here?"

Kurtis had given up, he closed his eyes and let his breathing relax. The adrenaline was too much for him. If he got even the slightest bit more stressed at his current situation – Rutland winning the battle – he knew he would let rip, only to fall to the ground again, ready to be kicked when he's down. Rutland hit him against the cheek, with a hard punch. "Let me guess, with your mind? OK, if you insist." he stood up again and focused all his energy on the chirugai. The blades sprung out of the side.

Someone else touching his chirugai infuriated Kurtis. It was bad enough that that bitch Becky had been handling it, but this time, someone was actually controlling it. The weapon was his. Handed down threw his family. Only had he received it when his family bloodline had stopped. Stopped on one single person. Only had his father sent it to him when he knew he wasn't on a winning side in a battle. Only had his father sent it to him when he knew that he would end up with the same fate as Kurtis' ancestors. Dead. At the hands of the Cabal. He struck a hand out at Rutland, finally opening his eyes. He grabbed his wrist and sent a jolt of energy threw his body, to Rutland. The chirugai dropped to the ground.

Rutland just laughed at the American's weak attempt to fight against him. He once again focused all his energy on the chirugai and it soared into the air. Rutland began to pace in front of Kurtis, who was finding it hard to just stay awake. "Now, if this is what I can do within five minuets of discovering abilities, imagine what I can do when I actually put my mind to it!" Kurtis gave up. Rutland had won over the chirugai. He didn't have any power left in his being to control it.

Rutland walked back to the pedestal and picked the skull up, once again. He examined it closely and smiled to himself before putting it down. When he turned back to Kurtis, he was on his feet, glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. Before Rutland could react, Kurtis sent a mental surge of energy towards him, sending him flying across the room, until he hit the wall on the other side of the chamber. "You're wrong to think you're stronger than me." he walked towards him, his eyes fighting to stay open.

As an answer, Rutland sent a field of mental energy flying towards Kurtis. Kurtis only managed to block it with his own shield, using most of his strength to keep it standing. He was struggling, and slowly, he felt the energy draining from him. He couldn't hold this up, and both Rutland and himself knew it. He let the the field down, reluctantly, and was flown across the room by the power that was built up by Rutland's mind.

He hit the wall, hard, winding him. He looked up as Rutland strolled towards him, a sly look on his face. The chirugai came from behind him and started to fly straight towards Kurtis. Time seemed to slow down as his own weapon was coming to cut the cord on his life. The weapon he had somewhat befriended. The weapon that was a part of him. It sliced threw the air, heading straight towards his throat, making as if to decapitate him. It never made it though.

A bullet fired from behind Rutland and embedded itself on the forehead of the skull. Kurtis watched and sighed with relief as a battered and bruised Lara walked threw the archway of the chamber, stopping and standing in a fighting stance. Rutland turned around to look at the skull and laughed when it appeared undamaged. "I know you can do better than this." he chuckled, effortlessly sending a mental force towards Lara. Noticing this, Kurtis quickly blocked it and instead, sent it to Rutland. He dismissed the blow and focused on Lara – she was his main threat just now.

Kurtis felt sick. All the blows he had received made him feel like he wouldn't make it if he even blinked, never mind fight. But he had to. He had no choice. If he didn't fight, Lara wouldn't survive. And he wasn't willing to lose her just yet. He got to his feet and stood behind Rutland, drawing his gun as Lara mirrored his actions, drawing her second gun along with the first one that was already in her hand. Kurtis knew that guns couldn't harm him, but it could slow him down until either he or Lara worked out a plan to get out without Rutland.

Lara was first to fire, shooting Rutland repetitively in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps before falling to the ground, temporarily unconscious. Wasting no time, Lara holstered her guns and ran quickly to the centre of the temple, where the skull sat. Kurtis walked over to Rutland, looming over him, ready to fire if he even made the slightest of movements.

Lara scanned the artefact over, trying to understand the glyphs that she supposed were Lux Veritatis. She picked it up and held it close to her face, turning it over in her hand. It dropped to the floor when it produced heat, burning Lara almost instantly. She knelt down and scanned over the object. She couldn't make out the words. If she could, it could be a vital clue on how to either destroy the skull, or at least take Rutland's 'reward' away. "I need help." she said and Kurtis looked up at her.

In the few seconds he was focusing on Lara, Rutland was back on his feet, almost immediately sending a power surge towards Kurtis. He was flown across the room, but managed to stop himself from going to far by putting himself to a haul, placing his feet down firmly on the ground. He fired his own energy at Rutland, this time, instead of being blue, like the granted power Rutland had, it was orange, similar to the one that usually followed the chirugai. His hands outstretched, the energy flowed down his arms, finally shooting threw the air towards Rutland.

Lara watched in amazement. She knew Kurtis had great abilities, but never had she seen him do something even close to this. She turned her attention to across the room, to where Rutland was slowly gathering his posture, rising to his feet. She ran to Kurtis and quickly urged him to take her place next to the Lux Veritatis artefact. He nodded and sprinted over to the skull, picking it up in his arms and examining it closely.

It didn't seem to harm him in any manner, meaning being Lux Veritatis had payed off in more than one way. Rutland began to fire at Lara, with, instead of his 'rewarded' powers, a pistol he had been concealing in the waistband of his trousers.

She dodged the bullets skilfully, only being harmed when a bullet backfired on her by Rutland used his disadvantage of having physic abilities. She loaded fresh clips into her guns and began to back away to an unstable pillar. She kept firing as her back hit the cold stone of the pillar. She smiled inwardly to herself. She had Rutland right where she wanted him.

Rutland also smiled. He thought Lara had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. He ran forward, producing blue energy towards her. Lara watched as the swirls came straight for her head and at the last possible moment, dived to the side, the flame hitting the pillar. The pillar began to sway and Rutland looked up at it before looking over to Kurtis who seemed to be progressing in his task. He was still standing by the skull, which was now in the air surrounded by an orange force-field. Kurtis was obviously gaining his strength again; he was the one projecting the hypnotising shield. His eyes were rolled in the back of his head, only revealing the white of his eyes. His hands were on either side of the skull, his palms facing inwards. He was in a vulnerable state and if Rutland had not been in his current position, he would have struck, illuminating Kurtis permanently from the game in his moment of weakness.

Lara, while Rutland had been transfixed on Kurtis and the skull, had climbed onto the now tumbling pillar. She must have caught Rutland's eye, as he looked up at her, before backing away slowly, then breaking into a sprint. But it was too late, Lara's plan had worked. She was now climbing up the pillar as it tilted, forcing it down further. As it began to lose all stability, she stood up and flipped to the end, forcing it down on Rutland. She heard him grunt from the impact of the rock, but knew it wouldn't hold him for long, although it would still buy them some time.

She got off the rock and ran over to Kurtis, who now had his eyes open, staring deep into the crystal. Lara placed a hand on his shoulder and he snapped back to reality, his mind faltering on the object in front of him for a millisecond before he continued with his work. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm crushing-" he was forced to cut his sentence short as a powerful blow came to his back and he was sent flying across the temple. "No!" Lara turned swiftly on her heel to see Rutland standing, holding two blue orbs in his hands. He quickly fired at Lara before she could react and she fell down on her back.

Rutland stalked his way over to the skull while Lara was down on the ground, holding her stomach against the excruciating pain that was burning there. She could only help but watch as he gathered the skull, not affecting him like what it had done earlier, and as he raised a foot to her rib cage. She felt them crack and screamed in pain. It was unbearable. Sure, she had been through broken bones before, but along with several burns, stab wounds and bullet holes, it was incredibly painful. He sent blow after blow to her, ignoring her pleas to stop, he turned on his heels, sending an orb of energy to the ceiling in several spots, making rubble begin to crumble to the floor. He then began to casually stroll out of the room, as if nothing had happened.

Lara pushed the pain away and stood up, almost collapsing from the loss of energy she had suffered. She looked around the room and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach as she saw Kurtis' unmoving body slumped against the wall.

She held her side and fell to her knees as she took a step forward. She lifted her tank top up slightly, to spot a bruise forming on the side of her torso. The pain bulged as she forced her way past the pain and forced her way towards Kurtis. Her body was begging her to stop moving, but her mind refused her to give up. If she didn't do anything, Kurtis might not survive and neither would she. Every bone ached as she crawled over to him, and it sent unwanted goosebumps on her skin. The goosebumps grew as she thought more about Kurtis. If he died – she didn't know what she would do. She had already lost him once and she wasn't willing to lose him again.

Once she got to him, she suddenly became cold when she noticed he wasn't breathing. She forced herself closer and quickly checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief; there was one there, faint, but there all the same. She placed him on the ground and tilted his head back, pinching his nose and opening his mouth, she placed her mouth over his, exhaling a deep breath into his lungs. She sat back and waited to see if there was a reaction. When she checked his pulse again, there was nothing there.

She found herself crying hysterically as she cupped her hands over his chest and forced most of her weight to her arms, pushing down on his chest. "Don't you dare die on me Trent." she sobbed as she pushed harder. She stopped and her head fell flat against his chest, no longer rising with his breaths, the sound of his heart beating no longer existent.

She was forced back up and wiped the tears away from her eyes only for them to come streaming down again when Kurtis began to cough violently. She smiled. He sat up, continuing the coughing fit, gripping his side. He looked up at Lara and wiped away her tears, "What happened?" he managed to get out from coughing.

"Don't you dare die again." she said before planting a quick, passionate kiss on his lips. "Erm, I'll try my best." he coughed again before getting up, his gaze immediately darting to the now fleeing Rutland. He couldn't do anything, somehow, resurrecting himself had seemed to take most of his energy from him.

Lara was quick on her feet beside him. Un-holstering her guns and aiming them at Rutland. It wouldn't do any good for many reasons; one being he was immortal and the second being if she fired, it would most likely not help the instability of the temple. It was crumbling to the ground around them, rubble collapsing to the ground and dust being inhaled into their lungs. She ran towards him, despite the throbbing all over her body and pushed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

She quickly kicked him to the ground, making him drop the skull in the process. She quickly nodded to Kurtis, who lifted the skull from the ground and began the process of crushing the skull again. Lara, meanwhile, continued to exhale her anger on Rutland, kicking him again and again, wanting him to feel the pain she had felt, all caused by one single man lying on the floor in front of her. She looked up to Kurtis who looked clearly exhausted. Sweat dripped from him forehead and his body was trembling.

The sudden change in her focus was enough for Rutland to get back to his feet and defend himself against the Tomb Raider. He wasn't used to fighting his own battles; he usually used mercenaries to do his dirty work for him. But now he knew he should have changed his tactics earlier – Lara was quick with her hands and feet, causing damage to the other end easily.

He knocked her back with the upper hand of being a new physic and she only took a few steps back against the force. She fired several bullets into his legs, trying to make him falter in his steps, but it was no use. Turning around to Kurtis, Rutland sent energy towards the skull, making it fly back, heading directly towards the wall. He stopped it in mid-air, but the pressure Kurtis had been using to destroy the skull had effected the building so much, it wasn't wise to stay in it for a while longer. If they didn't move, they would be crushed to death. He laughed at both of the adventurers futile attempts to restrain him and destroy the skull.

The building was coming down on them now, most exit's blocked. Thinking fast, Lara extracted a knife from her back-pack and threw it towards the skull, impaling it directly between the eyes, forcing it back on the wall. Rutland fell to the ground, gripping his head, but when he looked up, there wasn't a mark. He was obviously related to the skull somehow; when Lara had struck the crystal, Rutland had felt something.

She began to run across the room, to the only entrance that wasn't blocked. She grabbed Kurtis' hand on the way and the pair sprinted to the exit. At the last moment, Kurtis looked back at the temple that had been created by his ancestors. He had lost so much. For all he knew, this could be the only thing left of the Lux Veritatis apart from him and the chirugai. He hadn't been in the place for more than an hour and already he was leaving it behind, not waiting to reveal the secrets of the ancient orders past it might reveal. He twitched his fingers and the chirugai hovered off the ground, and headed straight into his waiting palm. He took one last look and turned around, following Lara out the temple.

XXXX

Lara dived out of the rubble. They had barley made it out alive. She didn't know what had happened. If the skull had been destroyed, then Rutland would be mortal again, meaning he would die in the suffocating rocks that fell viciously to the floor in the previous chamber. Her eyesight was blurry and it took some time for her to realise that they were in the mountain landscape. But what happened now? Would she go back to raiding tombs? This whole thing had been an accident. She wasn't planning on going back to her adventuring when she first went to Paris. But that was before Werner's murder. She had been dragged into it, just like she had here. She had to comply, in order to save Kurtis' life. Rutland had threatened to take it, and she couldn't let that happen. She had only met him again by chance, working together with him in Prague. Would he leave? Would they just go back to living their separate lives again? She glanced over to Kurtis lying on the ground beside her, his arm over his eyes, covering it from the moon-cast that shone brightly on the mountains. She knew she would find out soon enough.

**AN: Well, I hate to say it folks, but the next chapter's the last. **

**Anyway, how was your first day back at school? (If you went back yesterday) Mine, was OK, but, in tecky (DET) we got homework and in drama we got more homework along with new stricter rules and a very, very angry drama teacher. **

**I'll see you on Sunday for the very last chapter!**


	18. With or without you

With or without you

**AN: So, here's the last chapter of the first instalment of the trilogy. Now, I do wish that you do not hunt me down and threaten me at gun point after this chapter, but luckily none of you know where I live. It's nothing serious, I just don't think you'll like it. Now, if you'll give me five minuets to hide before you read this chapter, I would be grateful. (runs away)**

Lara stared out at the sunset in the Parisian night sky. She sighed and inhaled a sharp breath as the pain from the previous day came back to her. She was lucky to not have to go to hospital; her war-wounds were holding her and Kurtis back on the way back to the hotel. Kurtis had strangely made a miraculous recovery from his battle, something Lara envied. He had the power to heal himself twice as fast as what any normal person could do. But then again, Kurtis wasn't normal.

Birds flew across the landscape, across the beach opposite the sea-view hotel room they had rented. She had completely no idea what to do now. She didn't know if Rutland had made it out alive, didn't know if she would go back to tomb raiding but the thing that was eating away at her slowly was the fact that she didn't know what would happen with her and Kurtis. They had run into each other by coincidence back in Paris and Prague. The sparks that had previously been there in their childhood reappeared, making Lara feel something for him that she had never felt for anybody in her life before. _Ever._

It wasn't as if she could go up to him and ask what was going to happen; you can't just waltz up to someone and ask 'are you going to stay or are you going to leave me broken-hearted like what you did twenty years ago?'.

She sighed and continued to gaze in a trance like state as she heard the balcony door behind her open. She snapped out of her trance when she felt Kurtis' arms wrap around her waist. All feelings of fear and pain seemed to be wiped away from existence when she felt his warm touch on her skin, making shivers chase up and down her spine. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, still looking out at the beautiful landscape in front of her. "Like crap. But I'll be better soon." she laughed.

"Erm, I need to talk to you."

She knew what he meant. It was as if all her questions about the two of them had been answered in that short sentence. She nodded her head, ready for the conversation she knew they were about to have.

"I'm leaving in the morning." he seemed to hesitate at first, as if not wanting the words to exist, but continued reluctantly.

Lara turned around to face him, "Where will you go?"

"I don't know. But I think it's best for me to be away from you. I can't let you get hurt."

"I'm fine on my own." she felt her blood begin to boil with anger. She didn't like the fact that he was doubting her ability. But deep down, she was trying to cause an argument, hoping it would make her feel better.

He rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Lara, don't start."

"No. Who was it who had to save who's life again, Kurtis?"

"What are you trying to do? If you think that an argument will make this easier Lara, it won't. It'll make us both feel worse, and you know it will."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Leaving? That'll make us feel worse than having an argument, Kurtis! After all we've been threw, you're still leaving." she turned back to face the sunset again. She sighed and rested her head in her hands, "I'm sorry. Where will you go?"

"Out of Paris. I can't bare the site of this place any more." he was trying to make some humour out of the situation, but it clearly wasn't working.

Lara nodded. "What about you?" he asked her.

"Back home to Surrey. Bryce and Winston will be waiting for me there." she turned back around to face him again.

He smiled weakly at her, "Tell Bryce I said hey, will you?"

"Will do." she returned the gesture, if it could even be called a gesture.

"I'm serious Lara. It hurts me to see you in pain. If I lost you, I could never live with myself." he looked down at the ground. Lara walked up to him, pulling him into an embrace. "It's OK. I'll just continue to give Winston heart-attacks with my adventuring." she laughed.

Her lips were teasing her to ask him one simple question, but no matter how much her brain ordered her to do so, the words never left her lips. _Come with me?_

Kurtis pulled back from the embrace, kissing her lightly on the forehead before heading back into the hotel room, packing his things for his journey in the morning.

Lara let a tear drop to the ground. She had lost him once before, and she was letting him do it again. Maybe she would be better off without him. If she went on any more of her adventurers, she wouldn't have to worry about anybody back home. Well, she worried about Bryce and Winston, of course, but every time she thought of Kurtis in danger, a huge feeling of worry settled in the pit of her stomach. She knew she couldn't let emotions get in the way of business. If she let those walls down that she had built and something happened to the person she let in, she wouldn't forgive herself. Kurtis had been skilled at getting threw to her as quickly as he did. But she was Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. She didn't rely on anybody but herself. But sometimes she felt she should disagree.

She had relied on Kurtis many times. And if she told the truth, she actually enjoyed the feeling of someone tagging along with her. Someone that would listen to her when she talked about stuff like this. Someone who understood what she had been threw. And how could she ever forget Kurtis Trent? He had been involved in most of her life; Childhood sweat heart, fellow adventurer, the man she loved.

That brought her back to the reason why she was letting him walk away. How could she live without him? She probably would be better off without him, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be without him. She loved that bastard.

* * *

Kurtis got up and out of the bed early the next morning. He looked over at the still sleeping form of Lara. They hadn't done anything last night, it would have been too hard. He didn't want to leave her while she was asleep. In fact, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't want to leave her at all. He wanted to lift her into his arms and kiss her endlessly, as if it would be the last time they would ever get the chance. He looked back at her. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was still in a now messy plait and a small part of a grown-out fringe fell lightly on her face. He really couldn't believe how beautiful she was. His eyes traced down to her full lips, but he had to snap his head away. If he continued like this, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave. But he had to; he couldn't let her get hurt. He had dragged her into the mess with Rutland. If he had just been watching his back, he wouldn't have been doing this. Lara was acting to save his ass and he was returning the favour. But he couldn't call it a favour. She had said she wanted to help and that she had came across worse than James Rutland, but he needed to make the first move in making sure he wouldn't cause her any more pain. But by making sure he didn't cause her pain, he was doing exactly that. As well as killing himself inside.

He picked up a duffel bag and opened the door to the room, taking one last look at her before exiting the room and leaving the love of his life behind.

He walked down the stairs and into the car park of the small hotel and headed straight for the second jeep they had rented when their previous one had so kindly been destroyed by Rutland's mercenaries. He took the keys out of his pocket and pressed the 'unlock' button and the car beeped. He opened the door and placed his bag in the passenger seat before walking around to the opposite side, about to open the door to the driver's seat.

"So you're really going then?" he looked up to see Lara at the car park exit from the hotel, leaning against the door frame in her dressing gown, open just enough for Kurtis to see her satin pyjama bottoms and the tank top she slept in.

He sighed, "Please, Lara, don't."

"Without saying goodbye." she began to walk down the stairs, heading towards him.

"You know it would be too hard."

"I know." she walked up and sat on the hood of the car, patting down for Kurtis to join beside her. He did as he was instructed and she leant her head against his shoulder. "If you dare die without me, I will go to the ends of the earth to bring you back and I'll kill you myself."

"I understand." he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

He got up and faced her, Lara still sitting on the edge of the hood of the jeep. He looked deep into her hazel eyes, Lara gazing back into his deep pools of blue. He had to leave soon. If he stayed here looking at her, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to leave her. He knew he would carry on. With or without her.

Lara got up and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you dare find someone else. Otherwise, you're at the top of my list."

They stayed like that for several minuets, clinging onto each other. Passers-by might think that one of them would be dying, they were holding each other so close. Lara savoured the last moments she would be with him. She looked at the brighter side of it: Bryce would know that he was the man of the house - or trailer - again. Winston would be happy not to have the 'yank' about, making her know she wouldn't have to worry about him getting too stressed out. But when it came to her, nothing was the bright side to this. But she knew she could carry on. With or without him.

Kurtis pulled back. He entered the car and rolled the window down as he started the engine. "Goodbye Lara."

Lara nodded and Kurtis gave one final wave before driving off, leaving her at the car park.

She sighed as she turned back to the hotel, "Paris."

**AN: So, that's it. Now, as I said before, it's not that big a deal. There's still a sequel remember! But, then again, Kurtis takes a little longer to come into it. But there you have it.**

**Now, the first chapter of Returning To Darkness will be up in two weeks time. Which, if you think about it, is not that long to wait, so, y'know, keep healthy?**

**I am sorry for all you Lara/Kurtis fans that I may have upset in this chapter. If I read it, I would hate myself. I'll catch you on Monday the seventh of September!**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess: You've really been a big help and I thank-you for the favouring/reviews and alerts. I'm glad you liked my story (s) ;P**

**I'd also like to say thanks to:**

**Bad-boy-Kurtis : Thanks for the flavouring. I'm glad you liked my stories that much! It means a lot that you liked my story XD**

**Doodlebug123: Thank-you for the alert. At least I knew that somebody would really like my story =)**

**Liwen: I'm glad you like my story as well. I hope that you enjoy the other two parts. There won't be as much fluff in the thrid instalment if you like that, for obvious reasons you'll see in the second one. =P**

**TJSC25: Thanks for favouring! And I agree that they should bring Kurtis back. I read that online as well once I saw the youtube video. If you sign the petition, it'll help bring him back. If you want to know what it is, just ask me and I'll tell you. ;)**

**SGRaider: Thanks for the reviews/favouring. It means a lot. And keep writing you're crossover! =D**

**Now, if you're really bored, you can check out my other stories:**

**Something other than business (Kurtis one-shot)**

**or**

**Just Random Tomb Raider Stories (Meant to be funny, but completely idiotic)**

**I'll see you all soon**

**Nikita**


End file.
